Lit.Angaben I-R
Siehe auch: Lit.Angaben A-H — Lit.Angaben S-Z ---- = Literaturangaben, AutorInnen I-R= (Gerontologie, Medizin, Pflege, Sozialwiss) Die Angaben stehen in dieser Reihenfolge * NAME Vornamen, 2.VERF. (jahr, evtl. folgeaufl.) haupttitel. verlag, ort,land. ISBN verlagsint.nr umfang (Seiten). preis. weitere kennzeichnung __toc__ Ib… * Iben, Gerd 1992 Armut und Wohnungsnot in der BRD. Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte 49/92:19-29 * Iben, Gerd Original ->yyy 20.18 1989 Zur Definition von Armut. In: Blät.d.Wohlf.pfl: 11/89 Seite 276 ff * ICD (19 ca. 76) 10.Revision . --> * Ifo-lnstitut t l993) Betriebliche Altersversorgung. Sechstes Forschungsvorhaben zur Situation und Ent wickhmg der betrieblichen Altersversorgung in den alten Bundesländern, Miinchen aus_1_AB_d_BR* * IGL Gerhard (1988) Für eine integrierte Alterssiche rung, in: Deutsche Rentenversicherung, Heft 9, S. 581—600 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * IGL Gerhard @ (1994) Pflegebedürftigkeit und Behinderung im Recht der sozialen Sicherheit, in BRD und Frankreich. Nomos, Badeb-Baden. ca S. 600 IGer Qa 152 * IGL Gerhard @ (Hrsg. 2000) Berliner Memorandum der Bundeskonferenz zur Qualitätssicherung im Gesundheits- und Pflegewesen e.V. - Berlin, den 14. Januar 2000 * IHK Rhein-Neckar (12/91) Wirtschaftsstandort Heidelberg. In: Die Wirtschaft. z.B. Abbildung Seite 798-799 * ILLHARDT FJ 1993 Ageism … Vorurteile. ZfG 26:5:335-338 * ILLINGER (1980) Rehabilitation älterer Menschen. Lit.übersicht. DZA 33 M 2 Illi * IMHOF A E (1981) Die gewonnen Jahre. von der zunahme unserer Lebensspanne seit 300 J) ISBN 3 406 08 0820 nördlingen, c h beck ca 60.-, TB 20.- * IMHOF A E (1985, 2. Aufl) die verlorenen welten. alltagsbewältigung durch unsere vorfahren. ISBN 3 406 30 270 X München, ??? ?0.-DM * IMHOF Arthur E 1988 Die Lebenszeit. Vom aufgeschobenen Tod und von der Kunst des Lebens, München * IMHOF A E (1990) Geschichte sehen. 5 Erzählungen nach histor. Bildern. München, Beck TB. 20.- ISBN 3 406 34005-9 * IMHOF A E (1992) Reife des Lebens. Beck TB. 17.- ISBN 3 406 33120-3 München, * IMHOF A E (1993) Demographischer Wandel. Histor. + internat. Aspekte. zunahme der Lebenserwartung. In: Klose HU (Hrsg.) Der alte Kontinent. forum demographie und politik. S. 9-37 * IMHOF A E o (1996) Historische Demographie I. CD-ROM-Ausgabe. K.G.Saur Verlag; Preis: DM 680,- DM. ISBN 3-598-40330-5 In… * IND.GEWERKSCH. METALL (1988) Ältere Menschen im Sozialstaat. Für eine solidarische Sozialpolitik bund,köln 168 Seiten., 19,80 * Infratest (1992 Möglichkeiten und Grenzen selbständiger Lebensfürhung. Studie für BMJFFG. * Infratest Sozialforschung (1992) Möglichkeiten und Grenzen selbständiger Lebensführung im Alter. Zwischenbericht. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Infratest Sozialforschung, Sinus; Horst Becker (1991) Die Älteren—zur Lebenssituation 55—7Ojähriger. Bonn: Verlag H.W. Dietz Nachf. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * INGENKAMP Karlheinz, Petillon H, Weiß Manfr. (1985) Klassengröße: Je kleiner desto besser? Beltz, Basel, Weinheim. stadtbü. Nbn klas * INGRAMS Richard (1992 1. Jahrgang der Zeitschrift The Oldie GB * Institut für Demoskopie 1991) Alte Menschen in Ost und Westdeutschland. Bericht an die Sachverständigenkommission zur Erstellung des Ersten Altenbe richts der Bundesregierung: Allensbach. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Institut für Sozialarbeit und Sozialpädagogik (ISS) e.V. y (Hrsg., 1995) Altwerden 2000 - Selbstverantwortung und Gemeinschaft. Ein Memorandum zur Altenhilfe und Altenarbeit in Deutschland. Frankfurt am Main. Autoren: HAAG Gerhard, HEDTKE-BECKER Astrid u.a. Original y gespeichert in yyy 1 * Institut für Zeitgeschichte (Hrsg. 2000) Darstellungen und Quellen zur Geschichte von Auschwitz. K. G. Saur Verlag, München 2000. Bd. 1: Standort- und Kommandanturbefehle des Konzentrationslagers Auschwitz 1940-1945. Hrsg. im Auftrag des Instituts für Zeitgeschichte von Norbert Frei u.a. 604 Seiten, 198 DM. Bd. 2: Sybille Steinbacher: "Musterstadt" Auschwitz. Germanisierungspolitik und Judenmord in Ostoberschlesien. 419 Seiten, 78 DM. Bd. 3: Bernd C. Wagner: IG Auschwitz. Zwangsarbeit und Vernichtung von Häftlingen des Lagers Monowitz 1941-1945. 378 Seiten, 78 DM. Bd. 4: Ausbeutung, Vernichtung, Öffentlichkeit. Neue Studien zur nationalsozialistischen Lagerpolitik. 335 Seiten, 128 DM. ---> nazi Geschichte * Institute of Medicine (IOM) (1996) Die kommenden Plagen - Neue Krankheiten in einer gefährdeten Welt. erschien 1994 USA, dt. S. Fischer Verlag vgl: * Internat. Gesellschaft für Sterbebegleitung und Lebensbeistand e.V. Broschüre Kranke pflegen, Sterbende begleiten, Trauernde trösten. Im Rheinblick 16, 6530 Bingen Tel 06 72 11 03 28 * International Continece Society (1976) * IRVING John rez 1999 Witwe für ein Jahr. Diogenes Verlag, Zürich; 768 Seiten, 49,90 DM. A : gespeichert in yyy 011.sexualität * ISAAKS B (1965) Prognostic factors in elderly patients in a geriatric instituttion. Geront Clin 7, 202-215 * Isenberg, Sheldon (1992) Aging in Judaism: "Crown of Glory" and "Days of Sorrow", in: Cole, Thomas R.; Van Tassel, David D.; Kastenbaum, Robert (eds.) Handbook of the Humanities and Aging, New York, S. 147—1~4 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * ISLER Alan (1996) Der Prinz der west End Avnue. Berlin V, Berlin. Originnal ??? York. 333 S. 40.- DM --> rez lit. quartett 22.2. Laientheater Hamlet auch Alterssex, jüd. AH * ISLER Vera (1986) Schaut uns an. Porträts von Menschen über Achtzig. Birkhäuser. stadtbü. Wsk Isle 88210505 Fotos --> * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> Ja… * JÄCKEL M Original (1992) Wohnen im Alter - Ergebnisse e. emp. Untersuchung. In ZfG 25 325-330 --> wohn¬zufriedenheit, Nachbarschaftsbeziehungen * JACOBS Peter 1994 Injektionen und andere invasive Maßnahmen aus d. Sicht d. Pflegenden. In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger 5/94, S. 397ff berufsfremde Arbeiten? * JAEGER J (1987) Trends in der stationären gerontopsychiatrischen Versorgung in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Z Gerontol 20:187-194 * JÄGER R S (1988) Psychologische Diagnostik. Psychologie-Verl. Union München--> * JAEGGI Eva (19 ??) Viel zu jung, um alt zu sein. Das neue Lebensgefühl ab sechzig. Rowohlt Verlag, Reinbek bei Hamburg; 199 Seiten; 14,90 * JAHNKE Günther (19 ??) Jugend und Alter. Ein Generationsproblem unserer Zeit. Hochschulverlag, Freiburg/Breisgau. 144 Seiten; 25 DEM. * JAHODA U.A. (1933, 82) Die Arbeitslosen von Marienthal. Frankfurt/M -->Lazarsfeld, Zeisel * JANOSITZ Paul 1998 Ein Killer wird ausgehungert. In der Krebstherapie erzielt ein wissenschaftlicher Außenseiter möglicherweise den Durchbruch. In: Frankfurter Rundschau 8.08.1998 Angiogenese, Hemmstoff TNP-470, Wachstumsfaktoren, Judah Folkman - 1960 am Medizinischen Forschungsinstitut der Navy im amerikanischen Bethesda danach Harvard, Michael O'Reilly, Angiostatin, Endostatin * Jansen, R. (198~) Arbeitsprofile von Anwendern und Nicht-Anwendern programmgesteuerter Arbeitsmittel. In: Institut für Arbeitsmarkt- und Berufsforschung (Hrsg.) Neue Technologien (S. 249—308). Nürnberg: Bundesanstalt für Arbeit. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * JANZING Bernward Original (1997) Lachen ist die beste Medizin. In: DIE ZEIT 24.10.1997 Nr.44. internet-Ausgabe A : gespeichert in yyy 019.gefü * JARAUSCH, Konrad H (1995) Die unverhoffte Einheit. 1989-1990. Suhrkamp Verlag, Frankfurt a.M, 1995;, 415S., D M 2Q80 * JASPERS K (1913) Allgemeine Psychopathologie. ??? springer hd * JASPERS K (1965) Philosophie. springer hd --> * JENS Walter, KÜNG Hans (1994) Menschenwürdig Sterben. Ein Pädoyer für Selbstbestimmung. Piper. 176 S. 30.- * JETTE MJ (1994) How measurement techniques influence estimates of disability in olderpopulations. Soc Sci Med 38:937-942 * JENTSCHURA Günther u.a. (1974, 2. A.) BT. Thieme, Stgt. 16,80 * JOCHHEIM KA u.a. @ (1975) Rehabilitation. Band I-III. Thieme flexTB. --> * JOCHIMS S (1992 Depression im Alter. Musiktherap ... In: ZfG 25:6:391-396 * Johansson L, Thorslund M Original (1992) Care needes and sources of support in a nationwide sample of elderly in Sweden. In: ZfG 25:1/92:56-62 -->Pflegebeürftigkeit, Kategorien der… * John Gabriele, Kirchner Ulrike 1989 Projekt Organisierte Nachbarschaft in Bremer Dienstleistungszentren und Außenstellen. Bremen, Hoschule B. * Johnson, Colleen L. (1994) Introduction: Social and Cultural Diversity of the Oldest-Old, in: International Journal of Aging and Human Development, 38(1994)1, S. 1—12 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Johnson, Colleen L. (1994a) Differential Expectations and Realities: Race, Socioeconomic Status and Health of the Oldest Old, in: International Journa] of Aging and Human Development, 38 (1994) 1, S.13—27 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Johnson, Colleen L.; Barer, Barbara M. (1992) Patterns of Engagement and Disengagement Among the Oldest Old, in: Journal of Aging Studies, 6 (1992) 4, S. 351—364 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * JOHNSON Christopher J, McGee Marsha (1998, 2nd Edition) How Different Religions View Death and Afterlife, The Charles Press, Philadelphia, PA. Tod, Religionen * Johnson, Sarason(??) (19 79) --> zu critical life event * JONAS Hans (1988) --> Prinzp Verantwortung * JONES James (199??) Alfred Kinsey Biographie * JONES S et al. (eds, 1992) The Cambridge encyclopedia of human evolution. Cambridge University Press. Cambridge * JOOSTEN A (1993 Auch Else bringt sich ein. Aus: DIE ZEIT-Dossier 1993 Nr. 13/26.3.93, Seite 18 --->Einführung Gerontologie. Wohnen * JOSS-DUBACH Bernhard (1987 Das Alter - Eine Herausforderung für die Kirche. Theol. Verl. Zürich. AT, NT, System, Prakt. * JOSS-DUBACH Bernhard 1987 Das Alter - Eine Herausforderung für die Kirche. Theol. Verl. Zürich. AT, NT, System, Prakt. (19 92) . --> * JOUKAMAA M u.a. (1993) Das TURVA-Projekt. Ruhestand + Anpassung im Alter (TURKU, Suomi-Finnl.). In: ZfG 26, 3, 151-155 ---> Längsschnitttstudie * Jovic, N., A. Lichtenhagen (1990) Psychische Störungen im Alter. Züricher Fachverlag, Zürich * JUCHART Auschnitt in yyy 21.6 (1983) UBG - Unterbringungsgesetz Bad-Württ. Kurzkommentierung. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart. 84 A 2018 118 Seiten. * JUCHLI Liliane (19 ??) bilder einer depression leben mit den kräften der tiefe kreuz Stuttgart. 1987 30 DM * JUCHLI Liliane (1971 1. A, 1987 5. A) Allgemeine und spezielle Krankenpflege. Thieme, Stgt. * JUCHLI Liliane, MA Mügler, Dudli (1991 6. A, 1994 7. A,) Krankenpflege. Praxis und Theorie der Gesundheitsförderung und Pflege Kranker. Thieme, Stgt. 663 Abbi, 140 Tab, 96.- DM * JUCHLI liliane 1988 was kranke menschen brauchen. herder,freiburg. hilfen für eine ganzheitliche pflege. 3-451-210325-8 15 DM * Juchli, L. (1992) Pflegen, begleiten, leben, 3. Aufl. Recom, Basel * JÜNGER Ernst ??? Gott, Götter, Titanen, Arbeiter-Unterwelt, Ewigkeit, Tod, Nietzsche, Essay-Aphorismen. ---> 96jähriger über die zukunft * JÜRGS Michael (1999) Alzheimer - Spurensuche im Niemandsland. List Verlag, München; 3s2 Seiten; 39,80 Mark. * JÜRGENS A ua (1991) Das neue Betreuungsrecht. eine system. Darstellung. Beck, München. 223 Seiten. 38.- * JÜTTE Robert (Hrsg. 1997) Geschichte der Deutschen Ärzteschaft. Organisierte Berufs- und Gesundheitspolitik im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert. Deutscher Ärzteverlag, Köln. 319 Seiten mit 122 Abbi, 21 Tabellen, 68,– DM. * JÜTTEMANN G (hrsg, 1984) Neue Aspekte der klinisch - psychol. Diagnostik. Hogrefe, Göttingen, Toronto, Zürich.IGer Bb 34 Juet. Beiträge von Fo Kruse, W. Schulz, R. Hilke, Westmeyer H * JÜTTEMANN G (hrsg, 1988) Wegbereiter der hist. Psychol. Beltz-Psychologie-Verl. Union München, Weinheim. * JUNG/CRAMER (19??) Das neue Schwerbehindertengesetz, - Kommentar * JUNG/PREUß (19??) Rehabilitationsangleichungsgesetz, - Kommentar * JURY M, JURY D (19?? 80?) Cramp, ein Mann altert und stirbt * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * K Ka… * KÄMMER K Original (1992 Die Rolle der Pflege in der geriatr. Reha¬bili¬tation. In: ZfG 25,259-262 * KÄMMER Karla @ (1993) Pflegemanagement in Altenheimen. Schlütersche Verl.anst., Hannover. 128 S. 50.- * KÄPPELI S (1988) Ein Vergleich der Pflegebedürfnisse geriatrischer hospitalisierter Patienten mit der Pflege, welche die untersuchten Patienten erhielten. Schweiz. Ärztezeitung, 23, 1988, 1051-1055 * KÄPPELI S (1993) Pflegekonzepte. Huber, Bern. 64.- * KÄPPELI S (Sylvia) (1988) Pflege und Pflegetheorien. In: DBfK, Frankfurt. Krankenpflege, 1, 1988, 5-8 * KÄSLER-HEIDE Helga 1998 Wenn die Eltern älter werden. Ratgeber für erwachsene Kinder. Campus Verlag, Frankfurt----> Ratgeber * KAHANA's Kongruenzmodell: siehe Dokum.-->Interventionsgerontol. * KAHANA+KAHANA ökolog- psychologie: usa, * KAHN Robert L, ANTONUCCI Toni C. (1980) Attachement, Roles, and Social Support. in.: BALTES PB, BRIM OG (Hrsg. 1980) Life-span Development and Behavior. Vol. 3. NY Ac Press Seite 253-286 * KAISER Gert und andere (Hg. 1996) Die Zukunft der Medizin - Neue Wege zur Gesundheit?; Campus Verlag, Frankfurt/Main * KAISER K, LÜNSMANN K y gespeichert in yyy 9.7 (1997) Neue Daten über Pflege+Betreuungsangebote 1995. In: Baden-Württemberg in Wort und Zahl 3/97:108-112 --->Pflegestatistik 1994 statistisches landesamt * KAM, MOL, WIMMERS (1973) BGP, Beurteilungsskala für geriatrische Patienten (siehe ATL-Testliste) * KAMMERTÖNS Hanns-Bruno y gespeichert in yyy 32. (1995) Sonne für den Lebensabend, 1. deutsches Altenheim auf Mallorca. alt … und dann? - Folge 2 DIE ZEIT Nr. 43 20. Oktober 1995 S. 83 * KANE RL (1990) Case management and Assessment of the elderly. In: Kane RL, u.a.Improving the Health of Older People... Seite 398-416 * KANE RL, EVANS JG, MACFADYEN D (Hrsg., 1990) Improving the Health of Older People: a World View. Published on behalf of the WHO. University Press Oxford, Oxford, NY Tokyo. * KANOWSKI S (1975) Aufgaben, Bedarf, Lernziele und Ausbi.programme im Bereich der Gerontopsychiatrie… . in Degkwitz ua(1975) Gerontopsychiatrie * KAPFELSBERGER Eva, POLLMER Udo (199??) iß und stirb. Kiwi 270. 17.- * KAPIT 19?? Malatlas Anatomie. ??? 36.- * KAPP Marshall B (1998) Our Hands Are Tied: Legal Tensions and Medical Ethics , JD, MPH, Auburn House, Westport, CT. * KAPLAN RM, SACUZZO DP (1988, 2.A.) Psychological Testing. Principles, Applications, And Issues. Brooks, Belmont(Californ. USA). 618. Seiten. UB LA C 25 9357 zu reliab. vali, test bias etc * Kaplan and Ford (1975) * KAPPES Peter, (1992) Neue Entwicklungen in der an den Beispielen des Geriatriekonzeptes des Landes Baden-Württemberg und der Tagespflege älterer Menschen. ----> In: Die Gemeinde, Gemeindetag Baden-Württemberg. BWGZ 115 / 23 / 92 S. 687 --> bd. 32 wohnen * KARDORFF E v, OPPL H (1989) Sozialarbeit für und mit alten Menschen. Saur, München. 134 Seiten. 29,80. Scheint eher allgemein gehalten zu sein. * KARK B, WAIDNER L, WERNER H ( 1984) Die geriatrische Tagesklinik: Konzeption einer …. ??????? 1984, 158- * KARK B, WERNER H, WAIDNER L ( 1984) Die geriatrische Tagesklinik: Konzept, Funktion undErfahrungen. Der Internist 1984, 25, 501-505 * KARL Bernhard, KUNTZ N (1992 Die private Rente. dtv 5849,12,80 ---> private Rentenversicherung Ratgeber * KARL Fred (1989) Alte Menschen im Stadtteil. Kasseler Gerontologische Schriften, Kassel. --> Sozialstatistische Analyse von Lebensverhältnissen Älterer im Rahmen eines Projekts zugehender Altenarbeit. Kasseler Gerontol.Schriften 8. GHB, Kassel. * KARL Fred ABSmosBibl (1990) Neue Wege in der sozialen Altenarbeit. Lambertus, Freiburg. 93 S. --> Sozialarbeit * KAROTSCH Dieter (1995) Die alten antworten reichen nicht mehr aus. In: dBVA /der Alten¬pflegerin/-er 9/95, 5-12 * KART Cary S, MANARD Barbara B (eds; 1981) Aging in America. Readings in Social Gerontology, 2nd ed., Palo Alto * Kaschel R, ua 1992 ROT, Realitäts-Orientierungs-Ztraining. lit-überblick und Implikationen für Gedächtn.rehab. ZfGpsyc+psych 5:223-235 * KASPER S, und Mitarbeiter (1994) Depressive Störungen: Erkennen und Behandeln. Ein Leitfaden für Ärzte. Karger-Verlag, Basel, imu Druck * KASPER Walter, und a. (Hrsg, 1993, 3. A.) Lexikon für Theologie und Kirche. Herder, Freiburg. 10+1 Bd 1 720 S. 450.-DM. 27.ooo Stichworte 900 Autoren kath LThK vgl. evang. RGG * KAST Verena (1994, 8. A.) Sich einlassen und loslassen. Neue Lebensmöglichkeiteen bei Trauer und Trennung. Herder, Freiburg. 13.- Ratgeber * KASTENBAUM, CANDY 1973 konnten zeigen, daß sich in einer amerikanischen Großstadt 2O% der Sterbefälle in Pflegeheimen ereigneten, obwohl nur für 2.4% der Altenbevölkerung Pflegeplätze zur Verfügung standen * KASTEN Hartmut Original (1994) Geschwister, Vorbilder, Rivalen, Vertraute. SB Springer-Verlag. 229 S. 30.- * KASTEN Hartmut Original (1995) Einzelkinder. Aufwachsen ohne Geschwister. SB Springer-Verlag. ca 240 S. 30.- * KATHOLISCHER BERUFSVERBAND für Pflegeberufe e.V. 1989 (-> rez bei Vorarb.Fb) Machen Sie die Pflege zu einem Faktor in unserem Haus! * Katscher L (SrHo Berlin) 1993 Krankenpflege und 3. Reich. Diakonievlg. Reutlingen. 3 Bd. 776 S. 76.- ---> Geschichte des evang. Diakonievereins, nazi * KATZ Paul R CHALKINS Evan 1989) Principles andPractice ofNursing Home Care. Springer publ. Comp. NY. 443 Seiten. Iger Od 22 * KATZ S, AKPOM CA (1976) A Measure of primary sociobiological functions. International Journal of Health Serv. 6, 493-507 * KATZ S, BRANCH LG, u.a. (1983) Active Life Expectancy . N Engl J Med)309, Seite 1218-1224 * KATZ S, DOWNS T D, u.a. Original (1970) Progress in Development of the Index of ADL. The Gerontologist 10, 20-30. --> * KATZ, FORD, u.a. (1963) Katz Index of ADL(siehe ATL-Testliste) * KAUFMANN Franz-Xaver (1997) Herausforderungen des Sozialstaates. Suhrkamp Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1997; 194 Seiten ---> Gegen eine großangelegte Reform, für den Umbau des Sozialstaats in kleinen Schritten. * KAUFMANN Gerda (1988) Amerikanische Pflegetheorien von 1955-1985. Entwicklungsstufen- Schulen/ Ideenrichtungen. In: DBfK, Frankfurt. Krankenpflege, 1, 198 * KAUFMANN jean-claude (1994) Schmutzige Wäsche: zur ehelichen konstruktion von Alltag. Uni.v. Konstanz. 38 DM * KAUFMANN Ruth 1982 Erfahrungen in der krisenintervention bei Älteren durch fam.therap. Hilfestellung.In: radebold h, schlesinger-kipp (hrsg 1982), familienth.Hilfen s. 87 - 92 * KAUFMANN, Ruth (1989) Die Flucht nach vorn als Zeichen unbewältigter Wut oder Trauer. In: Altenpflege 12/89, S. 697-698 (Ein Beitr.ü.Aggr, die von alten Menschen ausgeht) * KAULEN Hildegard Original yyy 008.1.zelle (1996) DNS-Forschung? Dem Leben auf der Spur. In: Hoechst Magazin Future II/96, S. 30-36 ---> auch erbkrankheiten * KAULFUß W 1993 Kann EDV die Papierdokumentation ersetzen? In: Altenheim 8/93, S. 610-619 * KAUPEN-HAAS H (1968) Soziologische Probleme medizinischer Berufe. Köln --> * KAUSS Thomas, KÜHNERT Sabine, ua (1998) Vernetzung in der ambulanten geriatrischen Versorgung - die Schlüsselstellung des Hausarztes. 304 S., 49.80 DM, br., [[]] * KAUTZKY Rudolf Original 1976 Sterben im Kran¬ken¬haus * KAUTZMANN Gabriele (1998) Krieg in unserem Körper. Wie das Immunsystem unser Leben schützt. * Kay, H. (1959) Theories of learning and aging. In James E. Birren (Ed.) Handbook of aging and the individual (S. 614—654). Chicago: Univ. of Chicago Cress aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KAYE Beverly, JORDAN-EVANS Sharon liegt in yyy 1 (2000) Spitzenkräfte sind selten! - oder warum es sich lohnt, sich das Engagement seiner Mitarbeiter zu sichern. Aus dem Amerikan. übers. von Bettina Blank. - Landsberg/Lech, verlag moderne industrie, 2000. Original: Love 'em or Loose 'em: Getting Good People to Stay. [[]] * (19 93) . --> * KDA siehe unter: Kuratorium Deutsche Altershilfe (kda) siehe unten * (19 93) . --> * KEIZER Bert (1995) das ist das Letzte! Erfahrungen eines Arztes mit Sterben und Tod. Argon. 288 s. 38.- [[]] * Kelch (1993) Der Koordinierungsausschuß (des LWV), Beispiele Oberndorf aN und Austaig.. In: Diak.WERK WÜRTTEMB … kleine Heime * KELLER JOSEF A (1981) Grundlagen der Motivation. Urban & Schwarzenberg, München. 444 Seiten. * KELLER Martina (1998) Die Last der helfenden Hand. Die deutsche Ärzteschaft will ihre Richtlinien zur Sterbehilfe lockern. Das führt zu Widersprüchen. In: DIE ZEIT 22.01.1998 Nr. 5 S. 33 ---> Bundesärztekammer Richtlinie z. Sterbehilfe, A: gespeichert in yyy 06. * KELLERER AM (1990) Bericht an das DRK über die Mission einer Expertengruppe der Liga des Roten K und des Roten Halbmondes in die vom Reaktorunfall in Tschernobyl betroffenen Gebiete der SU. Univ. Würzburg. Auszug in Deutsches Ärzteblatt 87, 20 S. -1620 * KELLNHAUSER Edith (1993) Grundlagen der Qualitätssicherung in der Pflege. In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger 32:245-250 * Kellnhauser Edith (1995) Theorie und Praxis der Pflegevisite. 8. Folge: Die Rolle der Pflegedirektorin / Pflegedienstleitung bei der Durchführung von Pflegevisiten (Schluss). In: Die Schwester / Der Pfleger, 34. Jahrgang, Heft 8, Melsungen: Braun, 684-686 ---> Übergabe * Kellnhauser Edith (1995) Theorie und Praxis der Pflegevisite: 7. Folge: Patientenübergabe versus Pflegevisite. In: Die Schwester / Der Pfleger, 34. Jahrgang, Heft 7, Melsungen: Braun, 590-591 * KEMP Bryan () general principles of rehabilitation (): * KEMPE P @ (1993) Bewältigungshilfen für das Pflegepersonal. In: Das Altenheim 1993, 5, S. 374- ---> Mitleidbelastung * KEMPE P, CLOSS C (1986) Original Do it yourself! : Ein Verfahren zur Eigenkontrolle des Betriebsklimas. In: Das Altenheim 1985, 6, S. 157-162 * KEMPE P, CLOSS C, GROSS J (1989) Altenzentrum Albertinenhaus. Bd. 238 der Schriftenr. des Bundesmin. für Jugend, Famiilie, Frauen und Gesundheit, Bonn. BibGer Oa 60 BMJF * KEMPE P, CLOSS C, GROSS J ??? (198 ??) mehrgliedrige alteneinrichtungen in hamburg, projekt az: II-34858 in 22 einrich¬tungen * KEMPE Peter, CLOSS Christiane (1984) Die Situation der Altenpflegekräfte in der stationären Altenhilfe. Das Altenheim 4/1984, Seite 96-100 * KEMPER Johannes (1990) Alternde und ihre jüngeren Helfer. 3-497-01217-3 Vom Wandel therapeutischer Wirklichkeit. Reinhardt Verlag, München; 264 S.; 34,80 DM * KEMPER S. (1992) Language and Aging. In: Craik, F. l. M., und Salthouse, T. A. (Hrsg, 1992) Handbook of Aging and Cognition. Hillsdale, 1992, 213-270. * KEMPER S, ANAGNOPOULOS C. (1989) Language and Aging. In: Annual Review of Applied Linguistics, 10 (1989),37-50. * KENNIE (1986) Health Maintenance of the Elderly. In: Clin.Geriatr. med. s. 53 abgedruckt in MMG 13(1988) S. 155 * KERNER Charlotte Original yyy 06 1984 Die vorverlegte Grenze. ---> Hirntod. In: Die Zeit 45/84, S. * KERNER CHARLOTTE 1991 Vom Recht auf Würde bis zuletzt. In: GEO-Wissen 1/91 altern+jugendwahn S. 66-77 fallbeispiele amb. pflege+hospiz A: gespeichert in yyy 002.9 * KERSHAW Ian (1998) Hitler 1889-1936. Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, Stuttgart, 972 S., 88 DM ---> nazi , Hitler-Biografie A : gespeichert iin bd. 01.2 * KERSHAW Ian (2000) Hitler 1936-1945. Aus dem Englischen von Klaus Kochmann; Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, Stuttgart, München; 1343 S., Abb., 88,- DM * KESSLER josef, DENZLER petra, MARKOWITSCH Hans J.. 1988 demenztest. Beltz, weinheim. * Kessler FJ, Reimer M (1987) Internistische befunde zur frage der Langlebigkeit. In Lehr, Thom 1987 Formen seel.a Seite 260 - 278 * KETTLER Ulrich (1992 Institution. Dienste zur Versorgung … Perspektiven kommunaler Altenhilfe als intergr. Best.teil region. Gesundheitsversorgung. Isab, Köln, 29. 270S. * KEUL Alexander (Hrsg. 1995) Wohlbefinden in der Stadt. Umwelt- und gesundheitspolitische Perspektiven, Weinheim * KEUPP Heiner rez ( 1995) Der Mensch als soziales Wesen ---> Kommunitarismus-Debatte. In: PSYCHOLOGIE HEUTE jULI 1995 50-56. Gemeinschaftswerte, Solidarität, Empowerment * KEUPP Heiner (1996) Soziale Netzwerke, in: Kruse, Graumann, Lantermann: Ökologische Psychologie, Weinheim 1996 * KEWITZ H (Hrsg., 1978) Medizin. + wirtsch. rationale Arzneitherapie. Sprnger, HD. Ki… * Kickbusch I (kopiert) (1981) Die Bewältigung chron. Krankheit in der Familie: einige forschungskritisch-programmatische Bemerkungen. In:BADURA --> Bernhard (Hrsg., 1981) Sozia¬le Un¬ter¬stüt¬zung und chron Krankheit. Zum Stand sozialepidemiologischer Forschung.Ed. Suhrkamp, Frft. NF63 * KIEDRON Mich., SEGAL Ronald Original (1981) Hunger + Waffen. politischer Weltatlas. rororo * KIEFER Christine W. (1992) Aging in Eastern Cultures: A. Historical Overview, in: Cole, Thomas R.; Van Tassel, David D.; Kastenbaum, Robert (eds.) Hand book of the Humanities and Aging, New York, S. 96—123 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Kiel, Walter; Luckert, Hilmar (1991) Finanzielle Auswirkungen der Umwertung der Bestandrenten des Beitrittsgebiets nach dem Renten-Überleitungsge setz, in: Deutsche Rentenversicherung, Heft 8—9, S. 555—603 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KIELHOLZ Paul (1988) depression selbstheilungsmechanismus, psch. heute 1/88 bd 10 * KIENZLE Theo, PAUL-ETTLINGER Barbara (2000) Aggressionen in der Pflege. Umgangsstrategien für Pflegebedürftige und Pflegepersonal. Kohlhammer, Stgt. Reihe Pfl.kompakt. 130 S. ca. 20.- [[]] * KIESELBACH T (1988) Arbeitslosigkeit. In R.Asanger & G. Wenninger (Hrsg.). Handwörterbuch der Psycholo gie. 2.A.. München-Weinheim: Psychologie Verlags Union aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Kilcher H (1996) Der "Irrelevant Babble" Effekt: Zum Einfluß von Hintergrundsprechen auf die serielle Behaltensleistung des Kurzzeitgedächtnisses. Hamburg: Kovac * KIPP Johannes 1982 Bemerkungen zu familien- und paartherap. Mögl. mit älteren Patienten in einer gerontopsyhiatr. Abtlg. In: radebold h, schlesinger-kipp (hrsg 1982), s. 127-131 * KIPP Johannes, JÜNGLING gerd 1991 Verstehender Umgang mit alten Menschen. einführung prakt gerontopsyhiatr.Springer, hd. Vorwort: radebold h, 195 S. * KIRCHBERGER S (1980) zur berufsentwicklung und -situation mta zeitschrift des dt.verbandes techn. assistenten 16(1980) 495-500der medizinisch-technischen assistentin. * KIRCHER (1980) Krisenintervention bei Todkranken ZfG * KIRCHNER Helga (1998,2.A) Gespräche im Pflegeteam. 275 S. Thieme * KISKER KP, LAUTER H u.a. (Hrsg., ab ´85, 1989) Psychiatrie der Gegenwart, Bd. 8: Alterspsychiatrie * KISTNER W (1992, 94 2.A) Der Pflegeprozeß in der Psychiatrie. Fischer, Stgt. * KITCHER PHILIP (1998) Genetik und Ethik. Die Revolution der Humangenetik und ihre Folgen. Deutsch von Thorsten Schmidt und Barbara Schaden. Luchterhand Verlag, München. 447 Seiten, 48 Mark. Amerik. Original 1996. rez-A : gespeichert in yyy 01 rezrifkin kitcher biotechZeital * KITTNER arbeits- und sozialordnung. bund 24,- * KLATT Heinz Günther (1995) Alle die Jahre wo sind sie hin? Erfahrungen mit dem Gedächtnis im Alter. 109 Seiten, DM 19,80,Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen. [[]] * Klauder, Wolfgang (1992) Ausreichend Mitarbeiter für Tätigkeiten von morgen? in: Bullinger, H.-J. et al. (Hrsg.) Alter und Erwerbsarbeit der Zukunft, Berlin., S. 22—31 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KLAUSING G (1988) Demenz und Therapie. Kasseler Gerontol.Schriften 4. GHB, Kassel. --> * KLEE (1989) die SA Jesu Christi. Die Kirche im Banne Hitlers. Fischer tB 4409. 15.- DM. Über Diakonie¬einrichtungen und Kirche allgemein. * KLEE E (1992 Mensch in der Mühle. In: DIE ZEIT 1992 Nr. 46/6.11.92, Seite 82 --> Zwangseinweisung in die psychiatrie. Betreuungsrecht * KLEE E 1986 Dokumente zur "Euthanasie" im NS-Staat. Fischer TB 4327. ca. 18.- * KLEE E 1986 Was sie taten - was sie wurden. Ärzte, Juristen u.a. Beteiligte am Kranken- oder Judenmord. Fischer TB 4364. ca. 20.- * KLEE E, DREßEN W, RIEß V Hrsg., 1988, 3. A. „Schöne Zeiten“ - Judenmord aus der Sicht der Täter und Gaffer. S. Fischer, Frankfurt a / M. Aussagen, Akten, Tagebuchaufzeichnungen im Original. 276 S. Viele Abbi. stadtbü. Emp 210 Schoe -->nationalsozial… * KLEE Ernst (1983, 2. A) "Euthanasie" im NS-Staat. Die "Vernichtung lebensunwerten Lebens". Fischer TB 4326. ca. 20.- * KLEE E (1997) Auschwitz, die NS-Medizin und ihre Opfer. Fischer, F/m TB ???. 526s.. 58.- ---> Ärzte Kranken- oder Judenmord, Nazi * KLEE Ernst (1997) Ärzte ohne Gewissen. Menschenversuche im Dritten Reich. 23.10 uhr hessen 3 film 23.11.97 * KLEE Ernst (2000) Augen aus Auschwitz- Max-Planck-Gesellschaft und die mörd. Vergangenheit: Personelle Verflechtungen … an NS-Verbrechen. In: DIE ZEIT 27.1.2000 Nr.5 S. 88 ---> Butenandt, Verschuer, Mengele, Kaiser-Wiolhelm-Gesellschaft; MPI * KLEIBER D, ENZMANN D (1990) Burnout. Hogrefe, Göttingen. * Kleiber A, Rommelspacher B (Hrsg. 1986) ?? * KLEIN T 1993 Soziale Position + Lebenserwartung. ZfG 26:5:313-320 * Klein T (1994) Der Heimeintritt im Alter. Neue Befunde für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Sozialer Fortschritt 43:44-50 * KLEIN Melanie 1962 (To v Freud) * KLEIN-VOGELBACH 19?? Funktionelle Bewegungstherapie. Springer, Hd. * KLEIN-VOGELBACH 1994 Gangschulung zur funktionellen Bewegungstherapie. Springer, Hd. -> 8 Beobachtungskriterien * KLEIN-VOGELBACH Therapeutische Übungen. Springer, Hd. * KLEINE melanie * KLEINE-BROCKHOFF Thomas Original (1997) Betrug an der Jugend. Renten, Schulden, Abgaben - der Fluch der späten Geburt. In: DIE ZEIT 07.11.1997 Nr.46 internet-Ausgabe ---> z A : gespeichert in yyy 031.1 AlterspolitikBund/land/kommunal:Generationen¬vertrag * KLESSMANN, Edda (1990, 92 2.A) Wenn Eltern Kinder werden und doch die Eltern bleiben. Die Doppelbotschaft der Altersdemenz. Huber, stgt, 189 s. 29,80. Ratgeber Psychiatr * Klett-Schmidt,Judith; Canrier, Manfred 1994 Demenz - die neue Herausfordenung; zunehmende Zahl zerebral erkrankter alter Menschen in Einnichtungen erfordert spezielle Kennmisse. In: Altenpflcge,Jg. 19 (1994), Nr. 12, S. 766 770 * KLIE T (1990) Neues Heimgesetz in Kraft. Dokumentation und Anmerkungen. Altenpflege 9/90, Seite 538-544 * KLIE T (1991) Recht der Altenhilfe. Gesetzes- und Vorschriftensammlung. vincentz, hannover. 813 Seiten. 76.-DM * KLIE T (1993) Der neues Heimvertrag. Arbeitshilfe KDA thema 89. 78 S. 4.- * KLIE T Original yyy 21 (1992) Fixierungspraxis, Gefährdete Freiheit in Institiutionen. In: Geriatrie Praxis 4:10:68-71 -->Betreuung * KLIE Thomas (1989) Heimaufsicht. Praxis, Probleme, Perspekltiven. Eine rechtstatsächliche Untersuchung zur Aufgabenwahrnehmung der … vincentz, hannover * KLIE T (1993) Müssen risikoreiche Heilbehandlungen bei „Verwirrten“ immer genehmigt werden? zur Aufgabenwahrnehmung der Betreuung. In: GPr 11/93 39-42 (dokum. auch gerichtl. Fragenkatalog) * KLIE T 1994 Pflegeversicherung. Hannover: Vincentz. 336 S. [[]]. 24,00 DM * KLIE T (1994) und plötzlich ist die whg weg. zu wohnungsauflösungen - wohnungsschutz und Betreuung. In: GPr 5/94 62+64 * Klie T (1993) Recht auf Verwirrtheit? Vincentz Verlag, Hannover * KLIE Thomas, Ulrich Stascheid (1995) Gesetze für Pflegeberufe. Gesetze, Verordnungen, Richt linien. Frankfurt a.M.: Fachhochschulverlag. [[]]. 29 DM. * Kliebsch, U., Brenner, H (1995) Untersuchungen zur Inter-Rater-Reliabilität des Begutachtungsverfahrens des Medizinischen Dienstes der Krankenversicherung (MDK) zum Vorliegen von Schwerpflegebedürftigkeit. Das Gesundheitswesen 57: 638 - 644, 1995 * KLINDWORTH g (1988) aelterwerden als frau. Lebenslaufkrisen von F. AIZ Druck, Bielefeld. 107 Seiten. 15.- 3-921680-74-3 * KLINGHAMMER Ursula (1989)Original Gerontopsychiatr. Pflege in Sozialstationen. in: DKZ 10/90, Seite 680 ff * KLIPPERT Heinz (1984)Original Wirtschaft und Politik erleben. Planspiele für Schule und Lehrerbildung. Beltz, Weinheim --> Projektunterricht * KLITZING Waltraud v. (1995) Psych. Belastungen in der kr.pflege. 212 Seiten. 39.- V&R * KLIVINGTON Kenneth A I992 Gehirn und Geist. Bildband Breite der aktuellen Hirnforschung. 240 S., 260 Abbi., DM 78,- Spektrum ISBN 1-86025-03??8 * KLOCKENBUSCH Walter (1988 ??) Die Betreuung unheilbar Kranker und Sterbender. Psych. Belastungen des Krankenpflegepersonals. Bibliomed, Melsungen. [[]]. DM 19,80 * KLOEDEN Peter E (1997) Das Thanatos-Prinzip. Biologische Grundlagen des Alterns. ??? * KLOSE Hans-Ulrich (1993) Altern der Gesellschaft. Bund, Köln. * KLOSE H U (1993) (Hrsg. 1993) Altern hat Zukunft Bevölkerungsentwicklung und dynamische Wirtschaft. Westdt. V, Opladen. 310 S. 38.- * KLOSE H U (Hrsg., 1993) Der alte Kontinent. forum demographie und politik. parteivorstand SPD, Bonn. heft 4 okt 93 15.- * KLOSE H U (Hrsg., 1994) Zuwanderung. forum demographie und politik. heft 5 feb/94 S. aa-bb 15.- * KLOSE H U (1994) Junge Welt— Alte Welt, in: forum demographie und politik Nr. 5, Februar 1994, S. 5—11 * KLOSE H U (hrsg. 1995) Japan ergraut. In der Reihe forum demographie und politik 8/1995. (Bonn) * KLOSE H U Original (1996) Revolution auf leisen Sohlen. Polit. Schlußfolgerungen aus demographi. wandel.. In der Reihe forum demographie und politik 11/1996. (Bonn) * KLOSTERMANN H 1984 Alter als Herausforderung. Frauen über 60 erzählen. 6.- Fischer TB * KLÜGER R 1987, 2. A Schichtarbeit und Nachtarbeit. München * KLUTHE, R (19...) Nephrologie in Klinik und Praxis, Hrsg. Prof. Dr. med. R. Kluthe, Freiburg. 3. Aufl., 1981; Dustri-Verlag, München-Deisenhofen * KNAB Barbara Original y gespeichert in yyy 10.depr (1996) Depressionen im Alter: Ein blinder Fleck der Medizin. In: PSYCHOLOGiE HEUTE MARZ 1996 27 * KNEF Hildegard 1993 weiter leben. eine jugend. wallenstein göttingen. nazi, kz * KNESEBECK Olaf von dem (1998) Subjektive Gesundheit im Alter. Soziale, psychische und somatische Einflüsse Reihe: Med.soziol. Bd. 7, 200 S., 49.90 DM, br., [[]] * KNIPSCHEER 1986 anomie im mehrpersonenfamilie, in zfg 1986 NL fehlende rolle, normierung. * KNOBLING (1985) Konfliktsituationen im AH. Lambertus, freiburg. * KNOLL Christiane (1993 Radiowellen und rotierende Kreisel. einblick 5/1 6-9 --> zur Mag¬net¬reso¬nanz¬tomo¬graphie MRT * KNOPF Monika 1988 Gedächtnis im Alter. Springer, HD. * Knopp/Fichtner (19??) Bundessozialhilfegesetz - Kommentar * KOBAL G, LANG C, KOBAL S, Erlangen CD-ROM o 1994 Parkinson Syndrom. Multimediales Informationssystem. Grundlagen und Klinik. DM 148,-DM. [[]] * Koch, Andrea 1993 Analyse der Ausschreibungen von Fort- und Weiterbildungsangeboten für Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter in der Altenarbeit. Erster Teilbericht. Köln. * KOCH Christoph (2000) Neue Operations-Techniken - Kampf dem Herztod. Mit verbesserten Kunstherzen, perfekten Robotern und gezüchteten Bio-Herzklappen wollen die Ärzte den Killer Nummer eins besiegen. Aus: DIE WOCHE 2000 Ausgabe 32 vom 4. August 2000 ---> A : gespeichert in yyy 009 verbesserte kunstherzen * KOCH U, LUCIUS-HOENE G, STEGIE R @ (Hrsg.,1988) Handbuch der Rehabilitationspsychologie. Springer HD * KOCH Uwe, WITTMANN Werner W @ (Hrsg. 1990) Evaluationsforschung. Bewertungsgrundlage von sozial- und Gesundheitsprogrammen. Springer HD. * KOCH, E R, KLOPFLEISCH ua. gesundh. d. nation * KOCH V, THIELE G Betriebswirtschaftslehre Einführg. für Pflegeberufe. Lambertus Fb. 180 S.28.- * KOCH-STRAUBE Ursula@ (Hrsg. 1990) Die Zukunft des Alters ist das Leben. Meurer, DA.mit Beiträgen von : Haug-Zapp, U Lange, Jouhy, Spätzünder, Pebler, A Ertl, Steiner-Hummel, Buff, Gronemeyer * KOCH-STRAUBE Ursula (1997) Fremde Welt Pflegeheim. Eine ethnologische Studie. Verlag Hans Huber, Bern 1997, 448 Seiten, 58 DM * Köbler Gerhard (1988, 1994) Historisches Lexikon der deutschen Länder. Die deutschen Territorien vom Mittelalter bis zur Gegenwart. Format 16 x 24,5 cm, 676 Seiten, Bü.gilde-Best.-Nr. 144454, DM 79, Auch Orte! * KÖNIG K 1994 Mit körperlich Kranken umgehen. SV HD * KÖNIG Karl (1995) Kleine Entwidclungspsychologie des Erwachsenenalters.117 Seiten, kartoniert DM / SFr 19,80 / öS 145,Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen. [[]] * KÖNIG R , ROSENMAYR L Original Auschnitt (1976, 2. Aufl.) handbuch zur empirischen sozialforschung, band 7: familie, alter. Stuttgart * KÖNIGER E (1958) Aus der Geschichte der Heilkunst. Prestel, München. --> * KÖPF Sonja, SCHMIDT-ANDERS Christian @ hpw022 fobi (1997) Curricularer Leitfaden für die Ausbildung zur/zum MentorIn in der Altenpflege. In: Der Pflegebrief 5/97, 4.5.1997, Nr. 22, 3. J * KÖSSLER Richard (1992) Die Zeitverwendung von Ehepaaren ohne Kinder. In: Baden-Württemberg in Wort und Zahl 1/92, S. 58-66 ---> im puter yyy 02.1.3. * KÖSSLER Richard Original (1993) Die Verbreitung der betrieblichen Altersversorgung in B-W BWiW+Z 41:11/93, S. 452-462 ----> Demogr. * KÖTHER Ilka, GNAMM Else @ in yyy 2 Original (1990, 93 2. A, 95 3. A, 99 4. erw. A) Altenpflege in Ausbildung und Praxis. Thieme, Stutt¬gart. [[]]. 740 S.alt ca. 40.- DM. ca. 80.- DM * Kohl Herfried 1997 Qualitäts- und Umweltmanagement in medizin. Einrichtungen. SV HD. 308 S. 198.-DM ---> Qualitätssicherung * KOHLHAMMER (1991; 4.A) Das neue Lehrbuch der Krankenpflege; Kohlhammer, Stgt; 1200 Seiten.; 74,00 DM * KOHLI M, GATHER U.A. (1988) Leben im Vorruhestand. Abschl.bericht für die H.Bökl.Stftg. Düsseldorf --> * KOHLI M, WOLF J (1989) Der Vorruhestand. Hans -Böckler-Stiftung, Mitbestimmungs-, Forschungs- und Studienförderungswerk des DGB(Hrsg), Die Mitbestimmung(1989 = 35. Jahrgang) * KOHLI Martin (Hrsg. 1978) Soziologie des Lebenslaufs. Darmstadt, Luchterhand. * KOHLI Martin, FRETER HJ ua @ (1993) Engagement im Ruhestand. Leske, Budrich, Leverkusen. 303 S. 48.- ---> Freizeit, Hobby * KOHLI Martin (1993) Altersgrenzen als Manoevrier masse~ Das Verhältnis von Erwerbsleben und Ruhe stand in einer alternden Gesellschaft. In B. Strümpel; M. Dierkes (Hrsg.). Innovation und Beharrung in der Arbeitspolitik (S. 1~7—208). Stuttgart: Schäffer-Coe schel aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KOHLI Martin Freter, Hans-Jurgen; Langehennig, Manfred et al. (1993) Engagement im Ruhestand. Rentner zwischen Erwerb, Ehrenamt und Hobby. Opladen, Leske u. Budrich. 303 Seiten, [[]], 48,-- DM * Kohlmann Carl-Walter (1990) Streßbewältigung und Persönlichkeit. Flexibles versus rigides Copingverhalten aud seine Auswirkungen auf Angsterleben ----> und physiol. Belastungsreaktionen. Huber, Bern. E 37 Koh * Kollatz, Christoph (1991) Arbeit und Altersversorgung. Analyse und Konsequenzen des Wandels der Erwerbsarbeit. Dissertation, Technische Universität Darmstadt, Fachbereich Rechts- und Sozialwissen schaften aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KOLLEK Regine, Feuerstein Günter (1999) Wenn aus Gesunden Noch-nicht-Kranke werden. Eine neue Technik revolutioniert die Medizin. über DNA-Chips und den Blick in die menschlichen Gene - in: Frankfurter Rundschau 17.07.1999 ---> A : gespeichert in yyy 009.allg * Kolb/Seidel (19??) Rehabilitationsrecht - Kommentar * KONDRATOWITZ Hans-Joachim 1994. Die gesellschaftliche Ge¥ltbarkeit von Arbeitsabläufen. Hrsg. v. Berlin: DZA, 1994. 201 S. [[]]. ISSN 0175-8365. 6,50 DM + Beiträge z. Gerontologie und Altenarbeit, Bd. 92) * KONRAD H (1982) Der alte Mensch in der Geschichte. Wien, Verlag für Gesellschaftskritik. * KONRAD M (1986) Psychiatrische Familienpflege als Alternative zur Hospitalisierung für psychiatrische Langzeitpatienten. ----> Verhaltenstherapie und psychosoziale Praxis 18,174-182. --> * KONRADT Hans-Joachim (Hrsg. 1981) Aggression und Frustration als psychologisches Problem 2 Bände (3-534-05624-8) + (3-534-07055-0) 100.- bzw DM 89,- * KONSO (1987) Wachstumsfelder im Freizeitbereich bis 1995. München aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KORAN (1959) Der Koran. Das heilige Buch des Islam. Übersetzt L W Winter. Goldmanns TB 1962 3.A 506 S. Prophet Mohammed ca. 610-630 uZ 114 Suren * KORECIC Jasenka Original + rez (1996, 99 2. A) Pflegestandards Alten¬pflege. 3 540 60265 8 . 286 S. sv, berlin * KORN Carmen (1997) Vom Küssen. Ein Buch über Lippenberührungen der letzten 2000 Jahre. rez die Zeit 4/97. A : gespeichert in yyy 011 * KORNADT Hans-Joachim, TROMMSDORFF Gisela (Hrsg. 1993) Deutsch-Japanische Begegnungen in den Sozialwissenschaften, Konstanz * KORTE W (1987) Die mühsame Professionalisierung: Sozialarbeit und Pflege in der amb. Gerontopsychiatrie. Köln, Kda. --> * Korte W (1993) Vortrag im Rahmen der Veranstaltungsreihe "Grenzüberschreiten der Erfahrungsaustausch Gerontopsychiatrie" Forum III: "Gerontopsychiatrisch veränderte Senioren im Alten- und Pflegeheim - Fluch oder Segen", Viersen, 11. 11. 1993 * KORTMANN Klaus 1992) Kleinrenten, Niedrigeinkom men und Sozialhilfebedarf im Alter. In: Deutsche Rentenversicherung, Heft 5—6, S. 337—362 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KOSMALE Arno F. (1966) Bereiche ehrenamtlicher Mitarbeit in d er sozialen Arbeit und Kategorien ehren amtlicher Mitarbeiter, in: Nachrichtendienst des Deutschen V., 46 (1966), S. 132—145 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KOTRE John A :zT gespeichert in yyy 08.neuro (1996) Weiße Handschuhe. Wie das Gedächtnis Lebensgeschichten schreibt. Übers.Hartmut Schickert;Hanser Verlag, München; 320 S., 39,80 DM KOWALEWSKY W (1990) Einladung zum Älterwerden. Bund, 18.- Ratgeber * KOYANO W, SHIBATA H u.a. (1989) Measurement of competence. Paper of Int.Ass. of Ger., Acapulco 1989. --> * KRAAK B, NORD-RÜDIGER D (1984) Berufliche Motivation und berufl. Verhalten. Zur Frage geschlechtsspezif. Unterschiede. Göttingen, Hogrefe. * KRAEPELIN (1903, 7. Aufl.) Psychiatrie. Barth, Leipzig. --> * Krämer Brigitte (Hrsg., 1986) Die jungen Alten. Zwischen Arbeit und Rente. Dietz, Berlin, Bonn. mit autobiogr. Berichten aus dem Siegerld. Vorruhestand durch betr.schließungen * KRÄMER Günter (1995) Alzheimer-Kranke betreuen. Stuttgart, 188 S., DM 32,- * KRÄMER Günter (1996) Alzheimer Lexikon. Mediz. Fachwörter von A-Z. Stuttgart, thieme 100 S., DM 20,- * KRÄMER walter (1996) hippokrates oder sysiphus, vortrag bei landesärztekammer rh-pfalz. Teleakademie swf 3 - 2/96 siehe moderne medizin, yyy 009.1 video-kass kosten gesundh.wesen * KRAHMER Utz Original (1996) Thesen zur Anspruchsberechtigung Geistigbehinderter nach SGB XI und BSHG. In Häusl. Pflege 12/96:901-908. vincentz, hannover. --> PflegeVG + Demenz * Krall Hanna (1992, 2.A Dem Herrgott zuvorkommen. Neue Kritik, Frankfurt a / M 3-8015-0252-X. 180 S. 30.-DM. literaridscher Ber. über Warschauer Ghettoaufstand 1943. * KRANICH M (1998) Aggressions- und Gewaltphänomene in der Altenarbeit. Bonner Schriftenreihe „Gewalt im Alter“, Band 1. Chudeck, Bonn * KRANKENVERSICHERUNG und Sozialwesen 1988 Schwerpunktthema -> In: Blät.d.Wohlf.pfl: 1/88, S. * KRAPPMANN Lothar, Annette Lepenies (Hrsg; 19 ??) Alt und Jung. Spannung und Solidariät zwischen den Generationen. Campus Verlag, Frankfurt/Main; 250 Seiten; 58 DEM. * KRAUSE N (1987) Satisfaction with social support and self-rated health in older adults. gerontol. vol 27(3), 301-308 * KRAUSE Peter 1992 Einkommensarmut in der BRD. Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte 49/92:3-17 * KRAUSE W K Original (1989) Die alternde Gesellschaft, Zukünftige …. Beiträg in Bundes SGK… --> * Krause/v. Maydell/Marten/Maydam (19??) Gemeinschaftskommentar zum SGB. Gemeinsame Vorschriften - f. d. Sozialversicherung * KRAUSNICK Helmut, WILHELM Hans H 1981 Die Truppe des Weltanschauungskrieges. E. der SiPo und des SD. DVA. 1985 Hitlers Einsatzgruppen. 1938-42. Fischer TB 4344. Teil I des Originals. * KRAUSNICK Michael (1990 Abfahrt Karlsruhe. 16.5.40. Die Deportation der KA´er Sinti und Roma. ein unterschlagenes Kapitel ... unserer Stadt. Verband der Sinti und Roma. * KRAUß B (1972) Alter und Gesundheit. Med.Habil. Göttingen. * KRAUß B Auschnitt (1989) Epidemiologie. in KISKER KP, LAUTER H u.a.(Hrsg. ) Psychiatrie der Gegenwart, Bd. 8: COOPER B, GÖßLING S, u.a. (1989 3.A.) Alterspsychiatrie * Krauss, Whitbourne &Weinstock (1982) verschiedene Intimitätsformen * KRECH David, CRUTCHFIELD Richard S, LIVSON Norman, WILSON JR. William A. , PARDUCCI Allen (1985) Psychologie, 10 Bände. Beltz Verlag, Weinheim * KRECH David, CRUTCHFIELD Richard S, LIVSON Norman, WILSON JR. William A. , PARDUCCI Allen, Bearbeitet und herausgegeben von BENESCH Hellmuth (1985) Kognitionspsychologie, Band 4 der . Beltz Verlag, Weinheim und Basel. Aus dem Amerikanischen übersetzt von Brigitte Stein. y gespeichert in yyy 018 * Kreidenweis H (1993) Der Softwareberater für die Altenhilfe. vincentz-verlag, Hannover. 20.- 160 S. * Kreidenweis Helmut (Tübingen) (1992) Software für die stationäre Altenhilfe. In: Altenheim 7-9/92 1.+2.Teil nur Heimware, 3. Teil Dienstplan und Pflegepl Kopie * Kreidenweis (1995) Software-amb Dien Überblick. die wichtigsten Ergebnisse der aktuellen Untersuchung bei 30 EDV-Anbietern. in: HÄUSLICHE PFLEGE 10/95 * Krell Osterloh Personalpolitik a d Sicht v Frauen * KREMER-PREIß Ursula Original (1996) Belastung oder Entlastung - Angehörigenarbeit in Heimen. In: ap forum 4/96:97-104 * KREMER-PREIß Ursula, Rolf Gennrich, Daniel Hoffmann (1996) Finanzierung der Tagespflege durch die Pflegeversicherung - Informationen für Nutzer, Angehörige und Betreiber. "thema" 113. Köln: kda, 160 Seiten, 19,50 DM * KRETSCHMANN R 1987 Versorgung psy. kranker alter Menschen durch Sozialstationen. Bl der Wohlf.pflege 1/87, 25-26 * KRETZ F J 1989 Intensivmedizin für krankenpflegeberufe. Thieme, Stutt¬gart 38.- * KREUZ Dieter, SAGNER Andreas, BITTNER Daniela, WENNG Sabine (1995) Altenhilfeplan d.Landkreises Quedlinburg - Neue Wege der kommunalen Planung nach Einführung der Pflegeversicherung. »Forum« 26. Köln:KDA , 266 Seiten, 1,80 DM * Kriesten U, Wolf HP (1992) Übungshandbuch zur Pflegeplanung. Band 1+2. B.Kunz, Hagen. je 30.-. je 200 Seiten. * Kriesten U, Wolf HP Auschnitt (1992) 50 Unterrichtsideen - Altenpflege - 50 Fallbeispiele. B.Kunz, Hagen.?? Seiten. * KRINGS-HECKEMEIER MT, u.a. in fa. EMPIRICA Original (1995) Handbuch für Inverstoren - Altersgerechtes Wohnen. Studien zur Wohnungs- und Vermögenspolitik. LBS. Herausgeber: Bundesgeschäftsstelle Landesbausparkassen, Bonn ----> A : gespeichert in yyy 032.wohnen; rez LBS handb.f.inverstoren * KRÖN Siegfr. Original y gespeichert in yyy 21.stgb (1997) Versicherungen Notwendige Absicherung für ambulante Dienste und Tips für die Auswahl des richtigen Versicherers In: Häusliche Pflege 6/97:53-57-internet-Ausgabe. Auch dort Haftung bei Pflegefehlern - Richtiges Verhalten will geplant sein * Krohn Marlies * KROHWINKEL Monika (1984) Elderly Patients or Persons -Nursing Practice as a contribution towards Educational Development. Diss. Victoria Univ., Manchester. * KROHWINKEL Monika (1988) Konzeptuelle Modelle und Theorien der Pflege. In: DBfK, Frankfurt. Krankenpflege, 1, 1988, 9-12 * KROHWINKEL Monika (1991) Ist ganzheitlich-reha¬bili¬tierende Prozeß¬pflege im Kran¬ken¬haus möglich? In: DBfK, Pflege. Die wissensch. Zeitschrift für Pflegeberufe. 4:112-121 * Kroker Ingo (19??) Sprachverlust + Schlaganfall. E.Fischer-Verlag f Medizin, heidelberg. * KROMBHOLZ Kristine (19 ??) Mit 66 Jahren ... Geschichten aus der dritten Lebenshälfte. Herder Verlag, Freiburg/Breisgau; 200 Seiten; 16,80 DEM. * KRÜCK F, KAUFMANN W, u.a. (1989 3.A) Therapiehandbuch. U&S, München. --> * KRÜGER M u.a. (1988) Integration chronisch psychisch Kranker in Gastfamilien. Eine empirische Studie. MMG 13, 13-22 * KRÜGER Mathias u.a. Original in yyy 11 Versorgung (1990) psychiatrische Familienpflege. In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger 2/90 104ff * KRÜGER, LEHMACHER, WALL (1981) Die Vierfeldertafel (mit Bespl). Fischer Stutt¬gart 88 .- --> * (19 93) . --> * (1994) . --> * KRUSE Andreas Original (1984) Der Schlaganfallpatient und seine Familie. in ZfG 17, 359-366 * KRUSE A (1986 problemsituationen im AH + Möglichkeiten ihrer Bewältigung. altenheim 11, 327-334. * KRUSE A (1986) Die Auseinandersetzung mit chronischer Krankheit. in ZfA 62, 85-93 * KRUSE A (1987) . in ZfG --> analyse Pflegebedürftigkeit * KRUSE A (1987) Biographische Methode und Exploration. In: THOMAE H, JÜTTEMANN G (1987) Biographie und Psychologie. Springer, Hd. KRUSE A (1989) * Kruse A (1987) Familiäre Hilfeleistungen eine kritische Analyse des Begnffes der "Pflegebedürftigkeit". Z Gerontol 20: 283-291 * KRUSE A (1987) Coping with Chronic Disease, Dying, and Death - a Contribution to Competence in Old Age. in Comprehensive Ger 1,11 * * KRUSE A (1987) Familiäre Hilfeleistungen - eine kritische Analyse des Begriffs der "Pflegebedürftigkeit". r. in ZfG 20, 283-291 * KRUSE A (1987) Kompetenz bei chronischer Krankheit im Alter. in ZfG 20, 355-366--> analyse Pflegebedürftigkeit * KRUSE A (1988) Die Auseinandersetzung mit Sterben und Tod - Möglichkeiten des ärztlichen Sterbebeistandes. in Zf Allgemeinmed. (19 88) 64, 87-95 * KRUSE A @ (1988) zu sterbebegleitung In: Gerontologie - Wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse und Folgerungen für die Praxis. Beiträge zur II. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1987. Verl. Bayr.Monatsspiegel, München. * KRUSE A @ (1989) psychologie des Alters. ----> in KISKER KP, LAUTER H u.a.(Hrsg. ) Psychiatrie der Gegenwart, Bd. 8: COOPER B, GÖßLING S, KRUSE A (1989) Psy.soziale Folgen des Schlaganfalls * KRUSE A (1989) Psychotherapie bei chronischer Krankheit im Alter. Überblick * KRUSE A u.a. (1989 3.A.) in: Alterspsychiatrie * KRUSE A Original (1992) Lebenläufe und kritische Lebensereignisse - veränderte Altersbiographien. In: SCHÜTZ R M, KUHLMEY A, TEWS H P(Hrsg., 1992) -----> Altern in Deutsch¬land. 1. Kongreß der Dt.GfGG. Berlin. * Kruse, Andreas (1994) Kompetenz im Alter in ihren Bezügen zur objektiven u. subjektiven Lebenssitua tion. Darmstadt: Steinkopff aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KRUSE A (1994) DIe psy + soz situation pflegender Frauen. überblicksartikel. ZfG 27:1:42-51vgl. angehörigenarbeit arb.blatt 2 * KRUSE A (Hrsg. 1990) Zu neuen Kräften finden. Rat und Hilfe f+ür pfl.bed. ... Herder, Freiburg. 159 Seiten. 25.- DM * KRUSE A Auschnitt (1986) Strukturen des Erlebens und Verhaltens bei chronischer Erkrankung im Alter. Eine empirische Analyse von Schlaganfallpatienten und ihren Angehörigen. Diss Bonn. * Kruse, Graumann, Lantermann (1996) Ökologische Psychologie, Weinheim * KRUSE A, kröhn r u.a. -> Lit (1992) Konflikt-und Belastungssituationen im Alten- und Pflegeheim und Möglichkeiten ihrer Bewältigung. Schriftenreihe des ----> Bundesministeriums für Familie und Senioren 2, Kohlhammer, Stuttgart. * KRUSE A, KRUSE, W (1989) Die Rehabiltation älterer Pat in der hausärztlichen Praxis ZfA, 66 im Druck * KRUSE A, LEHR U (1989) Original Alterstheorien. in Bergener Depressive Syndrome im Alter. Seite 26-40 * KRUSE A, LEHR U, OSWALD F, ROTT C (1988) Gerontologie - Wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse und Folgerungen für die Praxis. Beiträge zur ----> II. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1987 * KRUSE A, LEHR U, OSWALD F, ROTT C @(1988) Gerontologie - Wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse und Folgerungen für die Praxis. Beiträge zur ----> II. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1987 zitabel in: KRUSE A, LEHR U, u.a. (1988) Beiträge zur II. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1987. * KRUSE A, LEHR U, ROTT C (1987) @ Gerontologie - eine interdisziplinäre Wissenschaft. Beiträge zur 3-926697-04-0 ----> I. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1986. Verl. Bayr.Monatsspiegel, München. zitabel in: KRUSE A, LEHR U, u.a. (1987) Beiträge zur I. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1986. * KRUSE A, LEHR U, u.a. (1987) Gerontologie. Beiträge zur I. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1986. * KRUSE A , STRAUMANN ??????????Original (1989) Personenzentrierte Altenpflege. Autor unklar !!! noch nicht erschienen. * KRUSE Andreas, RUDINGER Georg Original (1996) Lernen und Leistung im Erwachsenenalter. internet-Ausgabe!A : gespeichert in yyy 031.intell * KRUSE Andreas, Thomae, Hans (1992) Menschliche Entwicklung im historsichen Wandel. Empirisch-psy chologische Beiträge zur Zeitgeschichte. Heidelberg: Asanger aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KRUSE Andreas, WAHL Hans-Werner (Hrsg. 1994) Altern und Wohnen im Heim. Endstation oder Lebensort. Bern: Huber, . 279 S. [[]]. 39,80 DM * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * KRUSE F Otto (1984) Interaktionsdiagnostik in der Familie. In: JÜTTEMANN G (hrsg, 1984) Neue Aspekte der klin.-psychol. Diagnostik. Hogrefe * KRUSE Torsten, WAGNER, Harald Original 1994 Ethik und Berufsverständnis der Pflegeberufe. Springer HD * KRUSE W, BRANDENBURG H (1994) Medikamentöse … . ZfG 27:3:???-312 * KRUSE Wolfgang 1993 Medikamentöse Primär- und Sekundärprävention ZfG 26:6:429-435 * KRUSE Wolfgang, u.a. (1983) Besonderheiten der Arzneimitteltherapie im Alter. therapiewoche 33, 5050-5057 * KRUSE Wolfgang, u.a. (1989) Original Arzneimittel in der Geriatrie. --> in: Krück(1989) A4 Seite28ff * KRUSE Wolfgang, u.a. (1989) Original Grundlagen der Pharmakokinetik einschließlich Besonderheiten in der Pädiatrie und in der Geriatrie. --> in: Krück(1989) * Kruse O. (1985) Emotionsdynamik und Psychotherapie. Beltz, Weinheim * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * KÜBLER HD, GRAF A (1991) Ein stummes Publikum … Medienverhalten und -kompetenz älterer Hamburger. In: Sozial extra 12/91 15-16 * Kübler H D; Burghardt W; Graf A (1991) Ältere Menschen und neue Medien. Berlin: Vistas aus_1_AB_d_BR* * KÜBLER Hans-Dieter (1995) Das unendliche Ende der Wirkungsforschung. In: Wirkungsforschung d. Medien praktisch 3/95, S. 4-12 y : gespeichert im hauptlager: hpw026. dt. * KÜBLER-ROSS, Elisabeth (1971, 1. A.) Interviews mit Sterbenden. Kreuz, Stutt¬gart 23.- 240 S. * KÜBLER-ROSS, Elisabeth (198) Reif werden zum Tode. Kreuz, Stutt¬gart 24.- 240 S. * KÜBLER-ROSS, Elisabeth (1982, 2.A.) Was könne wir noch tun?. Gütersloh. * KÜBLER-ROSS, Elisabeth (1984, 12. A.) Interviews mit Sterbenden. Gütersloh. * KÜBLER-ROSS, Elisabeth (199?) Verstehen was Sterbende sagen wollen. Kreuz, Stutt¬gart 26.- 224 S. * KUHL J 1983 Motivation. Springer * KÜHL K Original 1993 Arbeitslosigkeit in der BRD. Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte 49/92:3-15 Armut * KÜHLMANN K u.a. (1992) Die Lebensversicherung zur Altersvorsorge. dtv ????,12,80 ---> private Lebensversicherung, Rentenversicherung Ratgeber * KÜHN A H, SCHIRMEISTER J (1982, 4.A.) Innere Medizin. Springer * Kühn D (1996) Die Bedeutung der Kennzahlen für die neuen Steuerungsmodelle der Sozialverwaltung. In: Soziale Arbeit 12/96, S. xx-xx A: gespeichert in yyy 020.5 * KÜHN Hagen Original und rez in y gespeichert in yyy 019 (1995) Wettbewerb im Gesundheitswesen. In: Mabuse 94 (Februar / März 1995 S. 38-41 auch: knappe thesen * KÜHNEL, harry alltag im spätmittelalter 430 abbi. * KÜHNERT Sabine Original (1991) Das Verhältnis zwischen Angehörigen von HB und Mit¬arbei¬tern im Altenpflegeheim. Begegnungsformen , Konflikte, Kooperation. Lang, Frankfurt a / M * KÜHNERT S (1997) Ursachen und Bedingungsfaktoren für Gewalt. In: Bundesministerium für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend (Hrsg) Gewalt gegen Ältere zu Hause. Fachtagung, 11./12. März, Chudeck Druck, Bonn, S 62–69 * KÜNG Hans Original (1994 ) Arbeit, Lebenssinn, Haltungen und Frust. In: Herrhausen-Seminar der DB-AG 1994 * KÜNG Hans (1995) Ewiges Leben. Piper. 327 S. 19.- * KÜNZLER Jan (1993) Familiale Arbeitsteilung. Die Beteiligung von Männern an der Hausarbeit. Unveröff. Diss Uni Würzbrurg. ---> Haushaltsführung Alltag * KÜNZLER Jan (1994) Familiale Arbeitsteilung. Die Beteiligung von Männern an der Hausarbeit. Kleine Verlag, Bielefeld 1994, 368 S., DM39,50 * KÜRTEN Claudio, Dörner Klaus (HRSG, 1993) Kongreß "Erfolgreich behandeln - armselig sterben. Macht und Ohnmacht im Krankenhaus und Heim". Gütersloh: von Hoddis 1993 * KÜSTER Hanns Jürgen , HOFMANN Daniel (Hrsg. 1998) Dokumente zu Deutschlandpolitik, Sonderentwicklung aus den Akten des Bundeskanzleramtes 1989/90". Oldenbourg Verlag, München; 1668 Seiten; 148 DM. * KUHNT M, HEYE W u.a. Original (1989) Das Freiwillige Soziales Jahr. Entwicklungen und Erfahrungen. Inst. für Entwicklungsplanung und Strukturforschung GmbH(an der Univ. Hannover) Mit Förderung des BMJFFG. vgl.HUMMEL-BECK Ulrike * KUCKENBURG Martin (1998) … und sprachen das erste Wort. Die Entstehung von Sprache und Schrift. Eine Kulturgeschichte der menschlichen Verständigung. * KULBE Simone (1990) Der "Pflegenotstand" an Krankenhäusern. Eine Untersg. aus motivationstheoretischer Sicht. DKZ 6/1990, Beilage S. 1-19 ---> PDL-Beratung * KULL U. (1983) Evolution des Menschen. Metzler, Stuttgart * KULMEY J, LAUTSCH Erwin (1988) Das Berichtsbuch der allgem. Pflegestation - ein Spiegelbild der alltägl. Intervention. ZAlternsforsch DDR S. 93-104 bei Nr. 14 * KUNZ E, LEHNIG W 1979 Seniorenarbeit alternativ. Quelle & Meyer, HD. * KUNZ E, RUF WEIDEMANN (1995) Heimgesetz. Kommentar. c h beck, mü. 72.- * (19 93) . --> * (1994) . --> * Kuratorium Deutsche Altershilfe (kda) hilfe nach bshg vorgestellt, kda,folge 32 selstv. köln 1984 d 32 * KDA (seit 1995) Pro ALTER * Kuratorium Deutsche Altershilfe (1986) Besuchsdienste - eine Materialsammlung Köln, Reihe "Vorgestellt", Bd 31 * KDA (198) Heimalltag als Qualitätsprüfstein vorgestellt, kda,folge nr. 36 * KDA (1988) Betreuungskonzepte für psych. veränderte Bew im Altenpflegeheim.Dortmund Burgholz kda,folge vorgestellt nr. 43 * KDA (1988) Neue Konzepte für das Pflegeheim. Auf der Suche nach mehr Wohnlichkeit. vorgestellt, kda,folge nr. 66 * KDA (o.J.), Fragebogen zur Hilfs- und Pflegeabhängigkeit von Pflegeheimbewohnern(siehe ATL-Testliste) * kda (198) altenwohngemeinschaften reihe "forum" Band 9 * kda (198) wohngruppe für psych. kranke ältere menschen vorgestellt, kda, folge 37 * kda (198) wohnungsanpassung, alten - wohnhäuser. reihe "forum" Band 5 * kda (1986) Hilfe + Pflege im Alltag. Info Ratschläge Zur Betreuung und … zu Hause ---> Ratgeber pflegebedürftigkeit * kda (1987) Kurzzeitpflege in der BRD. Voruntersuchung dto, folge 40 dto köln,d 40 * kda (1990) Die Alzheimersche Krankheit. * kda (1990) Materialsammlung zum Thema nachtdienst. Bearb. R Dierl. reihe "thema" Band 21 ---> Materialien von 79-89 + lit.ang. * KDA Original (1993) 1.600 Lit.angaben zur Pflegepraxis. Die 13 AEDL-Bereiche. Thema, kda,nr. 86. Benner-Wenig S, Busch A u.a. bearbeitet. 1977-1991 aus 10 Zeitschr. vgl. sowinski C in In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger 4/95, S. 316ff * KDA Original (1994) Untersgn. zur Supervision im Altersbereich. Thema, kda,nr. 103. SPRUNG-OSTERMANN Brigitte, RADEBOLD Hartmut, SCHLESINGER-KIPP (hrsg 1994) * kda (1994) symp.bd. 25.quali.geleitetes Planen und Arbeitn in der Altenhilfe. * KDA Original (1994) angehörigenarbeit in Heimen. Konzepte, Ergebn.Untersgn. Thema, kda,nr. 109. URLAUB Karl Heinz * KDA Original (1994) age exchange London. Erinnerungsprojekte für Kider + ältere .Überstzg. Thema, kda,nr. 101. SCHNEIDER PAM, TRILLING Angelika * KDA Original (1994) Pflege/Hauswirtschaft in Heimen. Tätigkeittskatalog, Zuständigkeiten.. Thema, kda,nr. 94. MYBES Ursula * KDA (Hrsg. 1995) Tagespflege in Europa. Berichte aus 10 europäischen Ländern. Dokumentation einer Fachtagung des Kuratoriums Deutsche Altershilfe. thema 95. Köln: 188 Seiten, 9,80 DM * Kuratorium Deutsche Altershilfe (Hrsg. 1996) Qualitative Anforderungen an den Pflegeheimbau unter den gegenwärtigen Bedingungen - Teil 2: Flure. thema 115.Köln: Kda, 81 Seiten, 6,- DM * KdA 1996 Rund ums Alter Alles Wissenswerte von A bis Z. 381 Seiten, 31,- DM. CH Beck, München * KDA Original (Hrsg. 1996) alles vom Alter 81 Seiten, 31,- DM * KDA @ (Hrsg., 1996) Resident Assessment Instrument (RAI). System zur Klientenbeurteilung und Dokumentation. Trainings-Manual und Abklärungshilfen von John N. Morris, Catherine Hawes, ua Übersetzung ins Deutsche von Vjenka Garms-Homolova, ua. Forum Nr. 28. y gespeichert in yyy 2.1.4 qualität 372 Seiten, 39,90 DM * KDA (1996) Bestandaufnahme von über 80 Titeln. Thema, kda,nr. 117. ---> Zeitschriften für ältere Menschen * KDA (1997) Architektur und Gerontologie 1: Planung humaner Pflegeheime - Erfahrungen und Empfehlungen * KDA (1997) Vorgestellt 62: Erblindung im Alter * KDA (1997) thema 132: Gedächtnistraining in Theorie und Praxis * KDA (1997) Forum 35: Haftungsfragen und Pflegeversicherungsgesetz * KDA (1997) Forum 34: "Hilfe wir ziehen um" * KDA (1997) Forum 33: 10 Years German Housing Adaptation * KDA (1997) Forum 32: 10 Jahre Wohnungsanpassung in Deutschland - Mit einem Verzeichnis der Beratungsstellen * KDA (1997) Forum 31: Wegweiser für Pflegeliteratur * KDA (1997) thema 134: Stand und Perspektiven bei Modernisierung und Nutzung von Heimen in Plattenbauweise * KDA (1997) Pflege/quali HB siehe BESSELMANN, SOWINSKI und * KDA (1999) Organisation und Stellenbeschreibungen in der Altenpflege. Planungshilfen für ambu… Band 36 in der KDA-Reihe »Forum" 1999; 40.-DM; 300 S. Autorinnen: Sowinski Christine, Gennrich Rolf, Schmitt Belinda * KDA (2000) Vorgestellt 66 - Vom Idealismus zum Realismus - Über 15 Jahre gemeinschaftliches Wohnen in den Niederlanden. * KDA (2000) thema 155 - Kommunikation und Kooperation in der Altenhilfe - Vorträge und Arbeitskreisberichte der 9. Fachtagung "Behinderung und Alter" 1999 an der Heilpädagogischen Fakultät der Universität zu Köln. * KDA (2000) thema 153 - Osteoporose - Ein Krankheitsbild in der Altenpflege. Grundlagen - Therapie - Pflege. * KDA (2000) thema 152 - Information, Schulung und Beratung von Patienten und Angehörigen. * KDA (2000) thema 150 - Strukturwandel im ambulanten Pflegesektor http://www.kda.de/shopping/shopquery.asp?catalogid=451 * KDA-Pressemitteilung (1997) Alarmierende Berufsflucht von Altenpflegekräften. In: Ausgabe 4/1997 des KDA-Magazin Pro ALTER. y gespeichert in yyy 021.Pfl.ausbi * kda-institut für altenwohnbau (198) Alten- und behindertengerechte Sitzmöbel * kda-institut für altenwohnbau (198) Dusche oder Badewanne * kda-institut für altenwohnbau (198) Förder- und Planungsrichtlinien für Alteneinrichtungen * kda-institut für altenwohnbau (198) informationen zur planung/bau von altenwohnungen, altenwohnhäuser * kda-institut für altenwohnbau (198) Modernisierung von stat. A.hilfeeinrichtg. Dok. … * kda-institut für altenwohnbau (198) wohnbedarfsuntersuchung am beispiel herten * (19 93) . --> * KURIANSKY, GURLAND (1976) PADL Performance Test of ADL(siehe ATL-Testliste) * KURRATH-LIES G, GRATIAS R, Hrsg. DKI (1990) Leitfaden ...Pflegestandards. Qualitätssicherung * KURTENBACH H, GORGAß B u.a. (1990) Rettungsassistentengesetz mit Ausbildungs- undPrüfungsverordnung. Kommentar. Kohlhammer, Stutt¬gart 224 S., 58.-DM * KURTENBACH, GOLOMBEK, SIEBERS 1987 Das Krankenpflegegesetz. Stuttgart * KURTZ, MÜLLERSSTEIN, LAUTER, FELDMANn (1987 ) Der demenzkranke ältere Mensch in der Familie: Grundzüge der Angehörigenberatung (ZfG 2O,1987) über sprechstunden für angehörigen. zfg, auch bereits 1984. * KURZ Alex. 1993 Angst im Alter- Geriatrie Praxis Ratgeber. Huber, Bern. MMV 144 S. 30.- * Kurz A, Haupt M, Hofmeister EM, Poll mann S, Romero B, Ulm K, Zimmer R (1991) Das Erscheinungsbild der Alzheimer-Krankheit im täglichen Leben. Nervenarzt 62:277-282 * KURZ Robert (1999) Schwarzbuch Kapitalismus Ein Abgesang auf die Marktwirtschaft; Eichborn Verlag, Frankfurt am Main ; 816 S., 68,- DM * KURZWEIL Ray (1999) Homo S@piens. Leben im 21. Jahrhundert. Was bleibt vom Menschen? Aus dem Amerikan. von Helmut Dierlamm, ua. Verlag Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Köln. 508 Seiten, 49,80 Mark. * KUSCHEL Svea (1992 Frauen leben länger - aber wovon? Renten- und Versicherungshandbuch. Econ, Düsseldorf. TB 21157-9 168 Seiten; 14,90 DEM. * KUTSCH T, WISWEDE G. 1986 Wirtschaftssoziologie. * KUTZ Rudolf (1995) Transparent und kompetent. Ein Konzept zur Qualitätssicherung. in Altenpflege Forum 1995:3: Seite 81 ff + 4:105-116 * KUTZBACH R M, Illinger H (1989) Gerontopsychiatrische Fortbildung in der Altenpflege. 2,5 Jahre Kursarbeit. DKZ 10/90, 686-689 * KUTZER, K (1993) Das Recht auf den eigenen Tod; in: Das Recht auf den eigenen Tod, Hrsg. J.-C. Student, 1993, Patmos Verlag Düsseldorf * KUYPERS JA, BENGTSON VL (1973) Competence and Social Breakdown. A sociopsychol. view of Aging. Hum. Development, 16, 177-189 * KUYPERS JA, BENGTSON VL (1973) Social Breakdown and Competence. A Model of Normal Aging. -->Hum. Development, 16, 181-201 ??? * KYTIR YJ, MÜNZ R (1992) Alter und Pflege. Argumente für eine soziale Absicherung des Pflegerisikos. Blackwell, Berlin. --> Stufen der Behinderung La… * LABOUVIE-VIEF G SS_90 (1985) Intelligence und Cognition. In Birren, Schaie. Handbook --> * LACHNIT, K.S. (1982) Geriatrische Aspekte in der Praxis, Köln * Läpple, Volker / Scharfenberg, Joachim (Hrsg. 1977) Psychotherapie und Seelsorge (WdF, Bd. 454.) . Vll, 429 S., Gzl. (3-534-06769-X) DM 69,- * Laiblin, Wilhelm (Hrsg. 1995) Märchenforschung und Tiefenpsychologie Studienausgabe ( = 5., um ein Vorwort von Verena Kast erw. Aufl.). XXVIII, 486 S., kart. (3-534-12653-X) DM 39,80 * Laicardi, D. (1990) The construct of ,life satisfaction' in assessing the personality of the elderly. Caper presented at V. European Congress of Cersonality Psychology. Rome. Ital. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * LAMERTON RICHARD (1991 Sterbenden Freund sein. Herder. stadtbü. Vam Lame. --> Hospizarzt GB, Tumorschmerzen.18.-DM * LAMPERT H (1991, 2. A Lehrbuch der Sozialpolitik. Springer, HD 50.- stadtbü. Gfk 1 Lam 94 0715 26 --> Soz.arb. * LAMPRECHT F, Schmidt J 1989 Zauberberg-Studie, Katamnesen/Schömberg. zur Qualitätssicherung in psychosomatischer Rehab. Schömberg * LANCE I, LIOTTA A 1992 Zellinvasion und Metastasierung bei Krebs. In: Spektrum der Wissenschaft, April 1992 Original in yyy 9.4. zT in A gespeichert * LANDAU K Original (1993) Wieviel Zeit kostet Pflege? In Altenheim 2/93:8-15 * LANDAU K Original + rez (Hrsg., 1991) Arbeitsbedingungen im Krankenhaus und Heim. München, BayStaatsmfafS , 637 S. 20.-DM * LANDAU K, IMHOF-GILDEIN B, KOEPKE M Original (1989) Arbeitszeitausfall und -bewertung bei häuslichen Unfällen. In: Hauswirtschaft und Wissenschaft 6/1988, S. 265-27? * LANDAU Ku.a. Original + rez (1991 beanspruchung des pflegepersonals.in der reihe: Organisation in Alten(pflege)heimen. Stutt¬gart. mfagff BW, 244 S. * LANDAU Terry 1993 Von Angesicht zu Angesicht , 300 S., 117Abb., DM 39,80, ISBN 3-86025-080-9. Was die Gesichterforscher über das Gesicht als "Spiegel der Seele", seine Evolution, seine Signale, seine unveränderlichen Grundzüge und seine Wandlungsfähigkeit herausgefunden haben, bescbreibt dieses reich bebilderle Buch. * LANDESGEWERBEAMT Bad-Württ, Design Center, MfAGS BW, HUSTER Frank (1995) Ausstellung „Wohnen im Alter", Katalog. Dt./engl. Housing for the older person. Original + rez in bd. 33.wohnen * LANDESZENTRALE für pol. Bildung BWOriginal yyy 26.5 1994 Internat. Beziehungen I. Ost-West-Konflikt. Reihe Infromat. zur pol. Bildung 245. 59 Seiten * LANDESZENTRALE für pol. Bildung BWOriginal yyy 26.5 (1997) Der Zerfall Jugoslawiens (Pol+Unterr. 3/97). 56 Seiten * LANDKREISTAG v.Bad-Württ (1988) Empfehlungen zur Altenhilfe. --> * (19 93) . --> * (1994) . --> * LANDOLT J (1994) Stichwort alter. Orell Füssli. 40.- ---> Ratgeber * Landschaftsverband Rheinland (1986) Modellprojekt "Integrierte gerontopsychiatrische Pflege". Berichtsvorlage 8/119 Soz vom 18. 12. 86, Köln * Landschaftsverband Rheinland (1987) Weiterentwicklung der Versorgung psy chisch veränderter Menschen durch Ein nchtungen der Altenhilfe; Personalzu schläge aufgrund der besonderen Vereinbarungen zu § 4 Abs. 2 der Allgemeinen Ver einbarung der Pflegesatzkommission NW. Berichtsvorlage 8/415 LA und 8/416 LA Altenpflege/Gerontopsychiatrie vom 1. 6. 1987, Köln * Landschaftsverband Rheinland (1992) Versorgung psychisch veränderter alter Men schen in Einrichtungen der Altenhilfe, hier: Entwicklung seit 1990; Aufgabenspektrum und Tätigkeiten der Landesärzte. Berichts vorlage 9/82 Soz Altenpflege/Geronto psychiatrie vom 14. 5. 92, Köln * Landschaftsverband Rheinland (1994) Landesarztverfahren zur Gewährung eines Zuschlages für psychiatrisch erkrankte Altenpflegeheimbewohner. Berichtsvorlage 9/147 Soz Altenpflege/Gerontopsychiatrie vom 11. 7. 1994, Köln * Landtag von BW, 10. Wahlperiode, DS 10/4300 (1991) Menschenwürde und Selbstbestimmung im Alter. Bericht und Antrag des Untersuchungsausschusses "Mens…". Landtags-Drucksache. * Landtag von BW, 11. Wahlperiode, DS 11/1265 (1993) Gesetzentwurf v. 25.1.93 Gesetz über die Statistik von Einrichtg.+Diensten zur Pflege +Betr. von alten, kranken und behind. Menschen. Pflege +Betreuungsstatistik-Gesetz (PflegeStatistikG). Landtags-Drucksache. Anlagebeispiele iIn: Baden-Württemberg in Wort und Zahl 5/94, Serie des S L, S. 212-218 Heberle, Pristl * LANG E, ARNOLD K (1986) Vorbereitung auf das aktive Alter. Stuttgart, Enke. * LANG E, ARNOLD K Kupfer P (1994) Frauen werden älter – biol med soz Ursachen.. ZfG 27:1:10-15 * LANG Erich (1989) Praktische Geriatrie. Enke, Stgt --> * Lang E; Stegmann H. (198) Kompetenzerhaltung durch körperliche Aktivität und Sport. Zeitschrift f. Gerontologie 20, 331—335 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * LANG FR, Tesch-Römer C 1993 Erfolgreiches Altern + Soziale Beziehungen. ZfG 26:5:321-329 * LANG oliver (1993) sparen im alter. Ein internat. Vergleich. In: Klose HU (Hrsg.) Der alte Kontinent. forum demographie und politik. S. a97-117 * LANG Oliver Original (1994) Die Einkommens- und Vermögensverhältnisse künftiger Altengenerationen in Deutschland. Enquetekommissionsdrucksache O195 * LANG Susan (1992 Wir Frauen ohne Kinder - was männer nie begründen müssen. Eichborn, Frankfurt a / M . 352 S. 30.- DM --> soziales Netz(-werk) rez im Lit-Reg. * LANGBEIN Hermann 1980 …nicht wie die Schafe zur Schlachtbank. Widerstand in den nationalsozial. Konzentrationslagern. Fischer TB 3486. * LANGBEIN Kurt, Mühlberger, Skalnik (1995) Kursbuch Lebensqualität. kiwi. 68.- 800 S * LANGEN, SCHLICHTING @ (1992) Altern und Altenhilfe auf dem Lande. minerva, Mü. --> Bibl.Gerontol tagungsband. uninteressant. * LANGER Ellen, RODIN Judith (1976) Reglementierung wirkt psychisch belastend und Kontrollerhöhung hat positive Effekte * LANGER E, RODIN J 198O berichten über Ergebnisse von Sterblichkeitsziffern * LANGER E, RODIN J Original + rez (1987) The effects of choice and enhanced personal responsibility for the aged: a field experiment in an institutional setting. In: J of Personality and Social Psy. 2, 191-198 * LANGSETZ Peter (1979) Selbstgesteuerte Arbeitsgruppen. Hochchschule St. Gallen. 81 P 1165 * LANTERMANN interaktives Konstrukt für Umweltkompetenz siehe Dokum.-->Interventionsgerontol. * LANZENDÖRFER C , SCHOLZ J 1993 Psychopharmakologie für Krankenpflegeberufe Springer HD * LANZENDÖRFER Christoph, LANZENDÖRFER Resi, SCHARDELMANN Harald, SUBBE Christian (1997) Innere Medizin. Krankheitslehre Krankenbeobachtung Spezielle Pflege. Springer, HD. 700 Seiten. Mit 218 überwiegend farbigen Abbildungen und 50 Tabellen. ISBN ca. 70.-DM ---->rez * LAROUCHE J, RYAN R (1985)) Strategien für Frauen im Beruf. Mosaik. ca. 20.- * LARUE A(senath), BANK L, u.a.(Jarvik, Hetland) (1979) Health in old Age: How do Physicians´ Ratings and Self-ratings Compare? Journal of Gerontology 34, 687-691 * LASLETT Peter (1995) Das Dritte Alter. Historische Soziologie des Alterns. Juventa Verlag, Weinheim, München * LATTKE Original Das helfende Gespräch. 352 S. * LAUDOWICZ Edith (1993 Älter werden wir doch alle … Fischer TB 11462 15.- --> Ratgeber * Laughton (1985) ?? lawton -->Hum. Development, 16, 181-201 --> agesegregation * Lautenschlager N, Foley EJ, ua in yyy 11.2.1 1994 Eine systematische genetisch epidemiologische Familienerhebung bei Alzheimerkranken - MlRAGE-Studie in Deutschland ZfG, Band 27:341 * LAUTER (ca. 1974 und 1978 Blomke-Handb. der sozialmedizin * LAUTER H -1980 Demenz. in: Thomae H * LAUTER H, Kurz A 1989 Demenzerkrankungen im mi + hö Lebensalter. In: KISKER KP, LAUTER H u.a.(Hrsg., 1989) Psychiatrie der Gegenwart, Bd. 8: Alterspsychiatrie, S. 135-200 * LAUTER H, Möller HJ, Zimmer R (Hrsg., 1986) Untersuchungs- und Behandlungsverfahren in der Gerontopsychiatrie. Springer, HD . Lc 12 Laut * LAUTER, BRUDER ua @ belastung * LAUTERBACH/WATERMANN (19??) Gesetzliche Unfallversicherung - Kommentar * LAUX (1982) Sozialpsychiatr. Ansatz --> zu Motivation in Thomae H * LAUX G (1992) Pharmakopsychiatrie. Gustav Fischer, Stuttgart, Jena * LAUX u.a. 1971 STAI State-Trait-Angst-Inventar: Theor. Grundlagen und Handanweisung. Beltz, Weinheim. * LAWTON M Powell, BRODY Elaine M (1969)->yyy 02 Assessment of older people: Self-maintaining and instrumental activities of daily living. The Gerontologist 9, 179-186. * LAWTON MP (1970)->yyy 02 Assessment, INtegration, and Environments for older people. The Gerontologist 10, 38-46. * LAWTON MP (1973) environmental docility = fähigkeit mit versch. umwelt umzugehen)In Eisdorfer etc, * LAWTON MP (1975) geriatric morale scale (für geriatrische Patienten: erfaßt das Ausmaß der subjektiv erlebten (gesundheitlichen) Belastung - 5 Dimensionen * LAWTON MP (1985) Activities and Leisure. In: Eisdorfer C, Ann.Rev.of Gerontol and Geriatrics, Vol 5, 127- 15?? * LAWTON MP (1985) Housing and Living Environments of Older People. In: Binstock. u.a. Handbook * LAWTON MP (198O) berichtet, daß für 23% der älteren Nordamerikaner die Angst vor Kriminalität in der Nachbarschaft das wichtigste persönliche Problem darstellt * LAWTON MP, Brody EM ua (1989) A controlled study of respite service for caregivers of Alzheimer's patients. The Gerontlogist 29, 1, S. 8-16 * LAWTON MP, MOSS M u.a. (1982) A Research and Service Oriented Multilevel Assessment instrument. Journal of Gerontology 37, 91-99 . * Lawton & Nahemow Umweltdruck-Hypothese: * Lawton, M. Cawell (1985) Activities and Leisure, in: Lawton, M. Cawell; Maddox, George L. (eds.) Annual Review of Gerontology and Geriatrics, Vol. 6, New York, S. 12~—164 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Lazarus (19 ???) . * Lazarus -1966 Handbook od Aging and Soc.psych.. * Lazarus 1981 Streß+ Streßbewältigung ein Paradigma 1981 Filip Krit. .. * Lazarus, Folkmann (1984) Daily Hassel Skala * Lazarus, Launier -1978 Streß, Appraisal and Coping. * LeDoux JE (1992) Brain mechanisms of emotion and emotional learning. Curr Opin Neurobiol 2:191-197 --->Bewußtsein, Gehirn * LEE, GARY R Original in Minnemann (1988) Marital Satisfaction in Later Life: The Effects of Nonmarital Roles. in Journ. of Marriage + The Family, Vol 50 * Leemann, Peterson, Bengtson ??? -1972 * LEFFELL David J, BRASH Douglas E (1997) Sonnenbrand und Hautkrebs. in: Spektrum der Wissenschaft, Juni, Seiten 74-79. zT gespeichert in hpw014 * LEHMANN W (1992) Diagnose + Therapie v. geriatr. Apha¬si¬epat. nach zerebr. Insult. In: ZfG 25,271-278 --> * LEHMENKÜHLER-LEUSCHNER, A. (1993) Professionelles Handeln und Supervision. Eine Einführung in professionssoziologische Grundlagen. In: Forum Supervision (1993) 2, 8-34. * LEHMKUHL D, BOSCH G, STEINHART I (1986) alte menschen in heimen. (Berlin-Charl.) ZfG 19, 56-64 * LEHMKUL H, PÜRCKHAUER F (1964) das öffentliche gesundheitswesen. bd II: berufe und einrichtungen. stuttgart * (19 93) . --> * (1994) . --> * LEHR (1959, 72 2.A) in: THOMAE,H (Hrsg. ) Entwicklungspsychologie. Hogrefe, Göttingen, Toronto, Zürich.. 622 s kapitel 6(20 S) von Lehr über Entwickl. + Periodizität * LEHR U (1964) Diagnostische Erfahrungen aus explorativen Untersuchungen bei Erwachsenen. In: Psychologische Rdsch. 15 * LEHR U (1969) Die Frau im Beruf Eine psychologische Analyse der weiblichen Berufsrolle. Athäneum, Frankfurt. * LEHR U (1972) Das Problem der Sozialisation geschlechtsspezifischer Verhaltensweisen in: Graumann C (Hrsg) Handbuch der Psychologie, Band 7 Hogrefe, Göttingen, Toronto, Zürich.. * LEHR U (1972, 2000 9.A) Psychologie des Alterns. Quelle & Meyer Verlag, Wiebelsheim * LEHR U (1973) Die Bedeutung der Familie im Sozialisationsprozeß. In: BMfJFG(Hrsg.) Schriftenreihe, Bd. 5. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart. * LEHR U (1974 a) Die Rolle der Mutter in der Sozialisation des Kindes. Steinkopff, Darmstadt. * LEHR U (1975 a) Der ältere Mensch im Arbeitsprozeß. Stereotypien und Tatsachen. ZfG 8, 306-314 * LEHR U (1975) Die psychologischen Veränderungen im Alter als Voraussetzung der Rehabilitation (in actuelle gerontologie 5) * LEHR U (1976) Zur Frage der Gliederung des menschl. Lebenslaufs (in actuelle gerontologie 6, 337-345) * LEHR U @ rez in yyy 11 (1982) Depression und "Lebensqualität" im Alter - Korrelate negativer und positiver Gestimmtheit. Ergebnisse der BOLSA. In: ZfG 15, 241-249 * LEHR U (1983) altern - tatsachen * LEHR U @ (Hrsg., 1979) Interventionsgerontologie. Steinkopff, Darmstadt. 147 Seiten. * LEHR U Original (1986) Frauen beim Eintritt in das Rentenalter Lit.analyse für BMJFG. Ni.veröfftl. Skript * LEHR U Original (1986) Longitudinal Studies: Europe. In: MADDOX G (1987 od. 86??) Encyclopedia of Aging. Springer, New York. * LEHR U (1985) Beruf und Familie. Zur Vereinbarkeit zweier Lebensbereiche. In Weigelt K(Hrsg.) Familie und Familienpolitik. Melle. * LEHR U (1985) zur beeinflußbarkeit von alternsprozessen * LEHR U (1986) Senioren morgen - Problem und Chancen. In: Massow Martin (1986) Neu anfangen. S 1-31 * LEHR U (1987) alter + familie - eine einseitig Sicht in Forsch * U. Lehr (1987) Von der neuen Kunst des Älterwerdens. In: Aktion Gemeinsinn e.V. Wie wollen wir morgen älter werden. Selbstverlag, Bonn. S. 10 - 33 * LEHR U @ (1987) Sozialpsychologische Aspekte: Alter Mensch + Familie. in: KRUSE A, LEHR U, u.a. (1987) Beiträge zur I. Gerontologischen Woche * LEHR U @ (1988) 30 Jahre Gerontologie - Rückblick und Ausblick. in: KRUSE A, LEHR U, u.a. (1988) Beiträge zur II. Gerontologischen Woche ----> Heidelberg 1987. * LEHR U (1988) Historische Aspekte in der Psychologie von Hans Thomae. in : JÜTTEMANN G (hrsg, 1988) Wegbereiter ----> der hist. psychol. Beltz-Psychologie.-Verl. Union München, Weinheim. seite 360-369 * LEHR U (1988) So einsam sind sie nicht. in: Psychologie Heute, Juli 88 * LEHR U (1989 ) Alter. in: BLÜM N, ZACHER HF(Hrsg., 1989) 40 Jahre Sozialstaat BRD. Nomos, Baden-Baden * LEHR U (1989) Die Bevölkerungsentwicklung und ihre Konsequenzen. Hardehauser Beiträge, Heft 59. Landvolkshochschule Hardehausen. * LEHR U (1989) Kompetenz im Alter. Beiträge aus ger. Forschg. und Praxis. In: ROTT C, OSWALD F (1989) Kompetenz im Alter. Beiträge zur III. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1988. Verlag Liechtenstein, Vaduz. Seite 1-14 * LEHR U (1990) Hilfsbedürftigkeit im Alter. Editorial für ZfG 23, 3, 177-179. * LEHR U (1994) Editorial: älterwerden als Frau – herausforderung und chance. ZfG 27:1:1-2 * LEHR U (Hrsg 1984) Forschungsbericht BLSA. Wolfsburg, Stiftung Volkswagenwerk. * LEHR U (Hrsg. 1978) Seniorinnen. Zur Situation der älteren Frau. Steinkopff, Darmstadt. * LEHR U + KRUSE A (1989) Alterstheorien. In Bergener M (1989) Depressive Syndrome. Thieme, Stutt¬gart S. 26-40 * LEHR U, BRANDENBURG H 1993 Geschichte der gerontologie in dt. 1950-1993. ZfG 26:5:305-312 * LEHR U, SCHNEIDER (1983) Fünfgenerationenfamilien: einige Daten über Ururgroßeltern in der BRD. ZfG 16 200-204 * LEHR U, SÜßMUTH R u.a. (Hrsg) (1981) Emanzipation und Familie Dietrich´sche, Hannover * LEHR U, THOMAE H (1976) Soziale Dienste für alte Menschen. Eichholz, Bonn. * LEHR U, THOMAE H (1977, 2. A.) Die Stellung des älteren Menschen in der Familie. In: Wurzbacher G (1977) Die Familie… Enke, Stuttgart. AB 34 * LEHR U, THOMAE H (1987) Formen seelischen Alterns. Ergebnisse der BOLSA Enke, Stuttgart. AB 34 * LEHR U, THOMAE H rez in biogr. (1991) Alltags-Psychologie. Aufgaben, Methoden, Ergebnisse. Wiss. Buchgesellschaft, DA. 252 S mit 25 Tab. und 3 Abb. (3-534-10275-4) stadtbü Mbp Lehr * LEHR U, THOMAE H 1965 Konflikt, seelische Belastung und Lebensalter. Westdt. Verlag, Köln. Cc 28 Lehr * LEHR U, WEINERT FE (Hrsg) (1975) Entwicklung und Persönlichkeit. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart * LEHR U, WINGEN M, WILBERS J (1988) Veränderte Familienstruktur und ihre Bedeutung für den älteren Menschen von morgen. in:Staatsministerium von Baden-Württemberg (1988, hrsg.)altern als chance und herausforderung. stuttgart * LEHR U. Verzeichnis von Veröfftl. in Zeitschriften siehe --> LEHR (1987) * LEHR Ursula (1972, 1991 7.A) Psychologie des Alterns. Quelle und Meyer, Heidelberg. 37.-: 432 S. * LEHR Ursula (1987) Subjektiver und objektiver Gesundheitszustand im Lichte von Längsschnitttstudien. In: LEHR U, THOMAE H(Hrsg.) Formen seelischen Alterns.S. 153-1 * LEHR Ursula (1987) Zur Situation der älterwerdenden Frau. Beck münchen 3 406 322226 3 Bestandsaufnahme und Perspektiven bis zum Jahr 2000. Schriftenreihe des Bundeskanzleramtes, Perspektiven und Orientierungen Bd 3 * Lehr (198O) Subjektive Gliederung des Lebenslaufs - Altern - biographische Determinanten * Lehr, Ursula (1987) Zur Situation der älterwerdenden Frau—Bestandsaufnahme und Perspektiven bis zum Jahre 2000; München: Beck aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Lehr u (1987) Alternde Kinder und ihre alten Eltern. In: Blät.d.Wohlf.pfl: 1/87 10-13 * Lehr, U. (1956) Zur Periodik des kindlichen Spiels. Handbuch Psychologie Bd. 3: Entwicklungspsychologie * Lehr, Ursula (1991) Psychologie des Alterns, 7.A. Heidelberg: Quelle & Meyer aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Lehr, Ursula (1992) Physical activities in old age: motivations and barriers. In. S. Harris, R. Elarris; W.S. Harris (Hrsg.). Chysical activity, aging, and Sports. (S. 51—62). Albany, NY: Center for the Study of Aging. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Lehr, Ursula; Fachinger, Beate (1991) Frauen in Männerberufen. Arbeitsmedizin, Sozialmedizin, Cräven tivmedizin 16, 229—234 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Lehr, Ursula; Minnemann, Elisabeth (198) Veränderung von Quantität und Qualität sozialer Kontakte vom 6. bis 9. Lebensjahrzehnt. In Lehr, Ursula/ Thomae, Hans (Hrsg.). Formen seelischen Alterns. Ergebnisse der Bonner Gerontologischen Längs schnittstudie (BOLSA) (S. 80—91). Stuttgart: Enke. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Lehr, Ursula; Schmitz-Scherzer, Reinhard; Quadt, E. (1979) Nutzung von Bildunsangeboten durch Ältere. Stuttgart: Kohlhammer aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Lehr, Ursula; Thomae, Hans (1991) Alltagspsychologie. Aufgaben, Methoden, Ergebnisse. Darmstadt: Wissenschaftl. Buchgesellschaft. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * LEIBFRIED STEPHAN, LEISERING Lutz ORIGINAL 1994 Das neue Bild der Armut in der BRD(1984-92. In: DIE ZEIT-MAGAZIN 1994 Nr. 47/18.11.94, Seite 33 * LEIBFRIED STEPHAN, LEISERING Lutz ORIGINAL (1995) Armutsrisiken in der BRD. Suhrkamp, F/m. Seite ?? * LEIBOLD Gerhard 1988 Ratgeber Wechseljahre. Humboldt, München. 130 S. stadtbü 9103 6296 ---> Schwerpunkt auf altern. Heilmethoden, Pflanzen und Homöopathie * LEIBOLD G 199? Aktiv gegen den Krebs. Humboldt-Verlag ----> psychokram? * LEICHSENRING Kai, MARIN Bernd (Hrsg. 1994) Die Zukunft des Alterns. Sozialpolitik für das dritte Lebensalter. Campus Verlag, Frankfurt a. M. 1994 * LEIMER Sigrid (1997) Seniorenreisen. Ansprüche, Angebote und Nachfragen - eine Marktübersicht. KDA thema 127 * LEINEMANN Jürgen (199) Helmut Kohl. Die Inszenierung einer Karriere. Aufbau Verlag, Berlin; 117 Seiten; 14 Mark. ---> Geschichte BRD * LEISCHER Anton (19??) Aphasien + Sprachentwicklung. Thieme * LEMPP Irmtraud u.a. (1993) Übergangspflege 3.Folge: Von der Klinik nach Hause (mit Checkliste): Die Schwester/Der Pfleger 4/93, S. 307-312 n= 104 * LEMPP, BÖHME arbeitsgestaltung und Arbeitsschutz 23.- * LENGENFELDER R, ZINCK M, Richter UG und andere (1994) Pflegestandard Fresenius Home Care Ambulante enterale Ernährungstherapie. Selbstverlag, Bad Homburg. 24 S. A : gespeichert in yyy 02. Original in yyy 4. * LENGSFELD W @ (1983) Die Entw. der Sterblichkeit nach Todesursachen. in: Bundesinstitut für Bevölkerungsforschung(Wiesbaden), Rupp S, Schwarz K (1983, Hrsg) Beiträge aus b… Forschg * LENGYEL E (1993) eine 20 Jahre dauernde Längsschnitttstudie alter menschen in budapest. In: ZfG 26, 3, 156-162 * LENZ Ilka 1988 Wenn Frauen alt werden. Brandes, Frankfurt a / M . stadtbü. HD Frauen * LEONHARDT Annemarie rez 1993 Krankenbeobachtung in Frage und Antwort. Kohlhammer, Stgt; 115 S.; 26,00 DM * LEONHARDT Rudolf Walter (1995) Warum aus Säuglingen Greise werden. Eine Lebensgeschichte am Rande der Wissenschaft. In: Die Zeit 1995 Nr. 48/24.11.95, S. 87 - alt … und dann? - Folge 7 * LEPENIES Annette (Hrsg; 19 ??) Alt & jung. Das Abenteuer der Generationen. Ausstellungskatalog. Sroemfeld Verlag, Basel; 196 Seiten; 29,80 DEM. * LEPPERT 19 Wenn der Pfleger nur das Beste will. In: FRANKF. RUNDSCHAU 19 Nr. 4????, S. 82 --> Zwangseinweisung in die Gerontopsychiatrie. Betreuungsrecht * LERMANN Gisela (Hrsg. 1995) Ungeteilt sterben. Kritische Stimmen zur Transplantationsmedizin. Lermann, Mainz, DM 14,80 * LERNER R (1984) On the Nature of Human Plasticity. Camebridge, Univ. Press. neue Potentiale. * LERSCH P (1962) Der Aufbau der Person. Bath, Zürich. --> * LESSING D 1985 Das Tagebuch der Jane Somers. Klett-Cotta, Stutt¬gart. * LESK Michael @A : gespeichert in yyy 026.1 (1997) Die digitale Bücherwelt. Spektrum der Wissenschaft, Mai 1997 * LESS Avner w (1995) Der Staat Israel gegen Adolf Eichmann. Beltz-Athenäum. 344 S. 28.- mit vollst. urteilstext --> nationalsozial. nazi Geschichte * LESSING Doris (199??) Das Jahr der Jane Sommer. Roman * LEUTINGER Frühstückstraining, Küchentrainig (Hofgeismar); * LeVay Simon 1994 Keimzellen der Lust.welche Strukturen im Gehirn unser Sexualverhalten steuern. eine biologische Komponente der (Homo)Sexualität. 1994, 248 S., geb. DM 34,- ISBN 3-86025-219 * LEVEN KH yyy 09.3 (1993) deutungsversuche histor. krankheitsfälle… In: HOFFMANN F, Infektiologie. hb+atlas ecomed, landsberg --> seuchen pest pocken lepra * LEVINE ME (19 71) Holöistic Nursing. Nursing Clinic of North America 6(1971) 6. * LEVY R (1977) Der Lebenslauf als Statusbiographie. Stuttgart --> * LEWIN K (19 63) Die Feldtheorie in den Sozialwissenschaften. Huber, Bern. * LEWIS Sydney (19 ??) teenspirit. Boys & Girls in U.S.A.. Klett-Cotta Verlag, Stuttgart; 394 Seiten; 29,80 DEM. * LICHTENSTEIN, Heiner 1980 Warum Auschwitz nicht bombardiert wurde. Bund, Köln. ---> nationalsozial. Konzentrationslagern. * LICHTENSTEIN, Heiner 1985 Mit der Reichsbahn in den Tod. Massentransporte in den Holocaust. Bund, Köln. 160 S., 25.-DM. * LICHTENSTEIN, Heiner 1988 Angepaßt und treu ergeben - Das DRK im 3.Reich. Bund, Köln. 160S., 25.-DM. (aus Mabuse) * LIEBAU Eckart (Hrsg; 19 ??) Das Generationenverhältnis. Über das Zusammenleben in Familie und Gesellschaft. Juventa Verlag, Weinheim; 206 Seiten; 28 DEM. * LIEBEL H J (Hrsg., 1992) Einführung in die Verhaltensmodifikation. Weiterbildungsprogramm. Weinheim, Psychologie-Verl. Union. stadtbü Mcl 1 Lieb Verhaltenstherapie kommunikation, kondit.lernen, soziogramm, gesprächsführung, * LIEBSCH,holger, RITTER, jens oo_¬ klinische verbandlehre b braun melsungen 1987 d videothek 80 DM * LIEDTKE F (Hrsg., 1995) Implikaturen. Niemeyer: Tübingen. * LIEN et al. 1986 Reha-bili¬tations¬¬erfolg. Journal of gerontology * LIENERT GA (1961) testaufbau und testanalyse. beltz, weinheim * Lienhard GE, Slot JW u.a. (1992 Glucose-Transportproteine. In: Spektrum der Wissenschaft, Jan 1992; 48-54. * Lienemeyr (1998) Der Fettkampf. Deekte Gene als Ursache von Adipositas. Bayer, Ernährungsziele. yyy Bd. 16. * Lifecycle Preventive Health Services Project, NY (1981) Recommended services for the Well Adult Population * LIFTON robert jay (1986) Der Verlust des Todes. Über die Sterblichkeit des Menschen und die Fortdauer des Lebens. . Fischer TB * LIFTON robert jay (1986) the nazi doctors. medical killing and the psychology of genocide. basic books, new york. 19.95 $. 561 s. Dt.: Ärzte im 3. Reich. Klett-Cotta, Stuttgart 1988. * LIFTON robert jay (1992) Die Psychologie des Völkermordes. Atomkrieg und Holocaust. Übers. H. Holl. Klett-Cotta, Stuttgart 348 s. 48.- DM (Rez. Zeit 4.12.92 S. 20) * LIGA DER FREIEN WOHLFAHRTSPFLEGE IN BAD-WÜRTT (1989) Zur Verbesserung der personellen Ausstattung der Alten- und Altenpflegeheime in Bad-Württ. --> * LILIENTHAL GEORG (1993 Der "Lebensborn e.V" Instrument nationalsozial. Rassenpolitik. Fischer TB 11061 --> medizingeschichte, kehrseite der euthanasie, nazi * LIND Sven, HEEG Sibylle (1990 Modelle für kompensatorisch-therapeutischer Raum- und Milieugestaltung für eine psychogeriatr. Abtlg. DKZ 43:1:1990:24-28 * LINDEN (1979) Skale zur Verhaltenbeobachtung auf Stationen - SVBS(siehe ATL-Testliste) * LINDER peter (1990) der Rentenbestand in B-W BWiW+Z 6/90, S. 255-267 im Original-Auszug -> Demogr. * LINGEL Josef (1994) Heilungsrituale in Krankenhäusern",. von außen betrachtet. Die Schwester/ Der Pfleger 11/ 94. Bibliomed Verlag Melsungen * LINGENBERG, REIMANN R (1991, 4. A) Der Pflegedienst im Kran¬ken¬haus. Grundlagen zur Or einer Pflegeeinheit. Schlütersche Verl.anst., Hannover. ?? S. 50.- * Lingenberg E, Reimann R (1995) Der Pflegedienst im Krankenhaus: Grundlagen zur Organisation einer Pflegeeinheit. 5. Auflage. Hannover: Schlütersche Verlagsanstalt ---> Übergabe * LINKE W @ (1983) Amtl. Bevölkerungsvorausschätzungen seit 1926. in: Bundesinstitut für Bevölkerungsforschung(Wiesbaden), Rupp S, Schwarz K (1983, Hrsg) Beiträge aus b… Forschg * LINNEMANN, Marco (1994) Einsamkeit bewältigen. Beltz 160 S. 30.- * Linster, H.W Gesprächspsychotherapie mit alten Menschen * LITTLE D, CARNEVALI D (1969) Nursing Care Planning. Philadelphia * LITWAK (19 ??) . aufgabenspezifische Modell --> zur modified extended family * LITZ BT, ZEISS AM, DAVIES HD ORIGINAL (1990) Sexual Concerns of Male Spouses of Female Alzheimer´s Disease Patients. Gerontologist 30, S. 113 - 116 * LIUKKONEN Arja 1993 Aggressionen bei Betagten. fixier. Maßnahmen, Kuopio. N=287 FB. In: Altenpflege Forum Beilage … 1993:2:14-19 ---> Fixierung * livingston jonathan 197?? seaplog * LOBIONDA-WOOD Geri, HABER Judith (Hrsg. 1996) Pflegeforschung - Methoden, kritische Einschätzung und Anwendung. Ullstein/Mosby, Berlin und Wiesbaden, 661 Seiten, DM 98,-. ISBN 3-86126-527-3 * LOHAU, Georg 1986 Ratgeber Altersversorgung. Heyne, Mü. TB 08/9085 * LÖHR Walter (1974) lebenszufriedenheit im alter, LZ-Skala * Löser Angelika , Jürgen Hoß (1990) Krebsbehandlung mit Strahlen- und Chemotherapie. TRIAS Thieme Hippokrates Enke, Stuttgart. * LÖWE H (1972) Post Adolescence-Maximum Hypothese * LÖWE H, LEHR U, BIRREN JE (Hrsg. 1983) Psychol Probleme des Erwachsenenalters. --> darin auch Roether Veränderungen der Merkfähigkeit … * LOEWENFELD, Wilfried v. (Hrsg.) 1993 Die Beurteilung. Vom Ritual zum sozialen Management im öffentlichen Dienst. Stuttgart: Courier, 1993. 219 Seiten; Bezug: Verlagsanstalt Courier GmbH, Theodor-Heuss-Str. 14, 70174 Stuttgart, 24,80 DM + 2,50 DM Versandkostenanteil * Loewenstein AD, Amigo E, Duara R, Guterman A, Hurwitz D, Berkowitz N, Wilkie F, Weinberg G, Black B, Gittelman B, Eisdorfer C (1989) A new scale for the assessment of functional status in Alzheimer's disease and related disorders. J Gerontol Psych Sci 44:114 121 * Longino, Carles F.; Cart, Cary S. (1982) Explicating Activity Theory: A Formal Replication, in: Journal of Gerontology, 3~ (1982) 6, S. ~13—~22 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Longino, Charles F.; Lipman, A. (1982) The married, the formely married and the never married: support system differentials of older women in planned retire ment communities. International Journal of Aging an Human Development 15, 285—29~ aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Lopata Studie zu Verwitwung, : Verklärungsskala. * LORAYNE Harry 1985 (amerik.) Der schnelle Weg zum guten Gedächtnis. Delphin, München. ??.- wird als Fobi in US-Firmen verwend. ---> Gedächtnis * LORENZ Peter (Hrsg., 1994, 3. A) Planen + Bauen für das Alter. Wohnen im 3. Lebensabschnitt. Koch, Leinfelden. 168.- 240 S. 250 Abbi, 200 Pläne * LORENZ-KRAUSE Regina (1995) Die Einführung neuer Arbeitsmethoden in der Krankenpflege. Erfahrungen im Rahmen von Prozessen der Organisationsgestaltung illustriert am Beispiel zweier Modellkrankenhäuser 2., unv. Aufl. Reihe : Spuren der Wirklichkeit Bd. 5, 1995, 256 S., 38.80 DM, br., ISBN 3-89473-941-x * LOTTMANN Joachim (Hrsg., 1999) Kanaksta - Von deutschen und anderen Ausländern Ullstein-Quadriga, Berlin ; 175 S., 28,- DM ---> einwanderungsland D, migration * LOWENTHAL MF 1979 Women as Widows. * LOWENTHAL MF, HAVEN C 1968 Interaction and adaptation: Intimacy as a critical variable. Am Soc Rev 33:20-30 * LOWENTHAL, ROBINSON (19 76) s n and isolation: . in BINSTOCK Handbook of aging and the social sciences. --> zu disengagement. + intimate confident. * LOWY Louis () der ältere Mensch in der Gruppe. Lebenshilfe durch Soziale Arbeit. 96 S. * LUCA erri de 1999 Die Asche des Lebens. Erzählung. Aus dem Italienischen von A. Künzler. Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag, Reinbek 1999. 126 S., 12,90 Mark. * LUCKMANN Thomas (1992) Theorie des sozialen Handelns. de Gruyter Verlag Berlin/ New York * LUDWIG Monika, LEISERING Lutz, BUHR Petra Original (1995) Armut verstehen. Betrachtungen vor dem Hintergrund der Bremer Langzeitstudie. Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte, B 31-32195, S. 24-34 * LÜCK HE 1985 Psychologie sozialer Prozesse 190-206. Leske, Opladen. -> auch zu motivation+betr.klima * LÜCKEL Kurt (1994 2. Auflage) Geschichten erzählen vom Leben Hinterfragte lebensmuster. trransparent 3 . 125 Seiten, kartoniert DM 19,80,Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen. ISBN 3-525-0180¥2 * LÜSCHER kurt, SCHULTHEIß Franz @ (Hrsg. 1994) Generationenbeziehungen in postmodernen Gesellschaften. Uni.v. Konstanz. 128 DM 481 s. rez lehr * LUKACS John rez bd.26 (2000) Fünf Tage in London. England und Deutschland im Mai 1940. Aus dem Englischen von Michael Hanke. Siedler Verlag, Berlin 2000, 233 Seiten, 39,90 DM. ---> datei panzer vor dünkirchen 1940 * LUNNEBORG Patricia (1994) Frauen arbeiten anders, Campus, nn, 220 S., 39,80 * LURIJA FG aaa Original (Hrsg., 1994) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * Lutherisches Kirchenamt (VELKD), Kirchenamt der EKD (1991) Was jeder vom Islam wissen muß. 14,80 DM. 224 Seiten. * LUTZ Luise bei ilse (1992) Das Schweigen verstehen. Über Aphasie. Springer, Hd. 80.-DM * LUTZ Luise Umgang mit Aphasikern * Lutz, ronald (1993) gesundheitsförderung, Alltagsorientierung und soziale netze. In: Soziale Arbeit.1/93: 45-51 * Lutz W (1993) HD´er Modell der aktiven inneren Qualitätssicherung in der station. Psychotherapie. Psychotherapeut:Band 39 Heft 4 * LWV Baden = Landeswohl * MAAR S., SCHMIDT A., Upmeyer J. (1985) Kardiovaskuläre Multimorbidität und Alter. Therapiewoche 35(37): 4157-4170. * MAAS Henry S, KUYPERS Joseph A @ (1975) From 30 to 70. Bass Pub., San Francisko ---> Eltern aus der Berkley-Studie * MAASBERG H (1972) die gegenwärtige berufssituation des apothekers. ein beitrag zur professionalisierung. frankfurt --> * MACE N L, RABINS P V (1991, 3.A) Der 36-Stdn.Tag. Huber, Bern. 40.- ---> Ratgeber Alzheimer * MACHLEIDT, Wielant (1992 Vater und Tochter Affekttypologie einer Beziehung. dt.Studien¬verl., weinheim. 112 S. Mehr analytisch. Wenige Beziehungen * MACK Burton L (2000) Wer schrieb das Neue Testament? Die Erfindung des christlichen Mythos. Verlag C. H. Beck, München 2000. 430 S., Fr. 52.50. * MACKROTH Petra, RISTAU Malte ORIGINAL 1993 Latente Macht und neue Produktivität der Älteren. In: Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte 44/93:26-38 * MADDOX G (1987 od. 86??) Encyclopedia of Aging. Springer, New York. --> * MADSEN A 19?? Jean-Paul Sartre und Simone De Beauvoir Die Geschichte einer ungewöhnl. Liebe. Rowohlt Mongraphien 4921. * MAEDER Christoph, BRÜGGER Urs, u.a. (1992) Patientenklassifikation und Arbeitsbelastung in der Pflege. Das Modell SEP-USZ. In: Pflege. Die wissensch. Zeitschrift für Pflegeberufe. 5: 63-73 * MAELICKE Alfred (Hrsg., 1990) Vom Reiz der Sinne. vch, weinheim. A : gespeichert in yyy 019.psy-Wahrnehmung * MÄRTIN Doris (2000) Small Talk. Heyne Midi, Wilhelm-Heyne-Verlag, München 2000. 111 S., Fr. 5.-. * MÄURER 1989 * MAGENS Klaus ORIGINAL->yyy 20.18 (1992) Armut in der BRD. In: Spektrum der Wissenschaft: 127ff * MAGNUSSON David @ 1988 Individual development from an interactional perspective. longitudinal studies. Erlbaum, Hilsdale, NJ, USA * Mahnkopf W (1991) Berufswahl von Altenpflegeschülerinnen * MAHONEY, BARTHEL (1965) BARTHEL Index fortentwickelt(siehe ATL-Testliste) * MAHONEY, WOOD, BARTHEL (1958) BARTHEL Index (siehe ATL-Testliste) * MAI franz anton 1782 Unterricht für Krankenwärter zum Gebrauch öffentlicher vorlesungen. * MAIER Gabriele (1997) Das Erleben der Berufssituation bei älteren Arbeitnehmern. Ein Beitrag zur differentiellen Gerontologie. P. Lang Verlg, F/m. 303 Seiten mit 2 Abbildungen und zahlreichen Tabellen ISBN 3-631-32181-3 br. DM 89,- DM * MAISCH Herbert (1997) Patiententötungen. Dem Sterben nachgeholfen. Kindler, Mü. 432 S. 45.- ---> gewalt, liegt in yyy 31.gew.g.a. in: stern 40/97 S. 184-188 * MAJCHER-ANGERMEYER A, ANGERMEYER MC, DÖCKE (1986) Geschlechtsabhängige Variationen der Inst.karriere psychisch erkrankter älterer Menschen. aus NS LKH Wunstorf . ZfG 1986, 7-13. (Original siehe bei Best-Material) * Makowsky (1982) Zur sozialen Situation von Bew. in AH * MALLYA, FITZ 1987 a psychogeriatric rehabilitation programm in long-term care facilities (Gerontologist, 27 1987) siehe Dokum.-->Intervgerontol. * Malberg 1990 Bauernregeln. SV * Maletzky 1995?? Klinkleitfaden Pflege. Thieme. 56.- * Malter Margarete , Süss Rudolf (1990) Krebs im Blickpunkt: Ursachen, Diagnose, Therapie, Vorsorge, Forschung. Verlag Decker u. Müller, Heidelberg. * MANDEL A (1975, 8.A.) Einübung in Partnerschaft durch Kommunikationstherapie und Verhaltenstherapie. München, pfeiffer. * Mangone CA, Sanguinetti RM, Baumann PD, Gonzalez RC, Pereyra S, Bozzola FG, Gorelick PB, Sica REP (1993) Influence of feeling of burden on the caregiver's per ception of the patient's functional status. Dementia 4:287-293 * MANN Georg, NESTMANN Frank (Hrsg., 1988) HB der psychosozialen Intervention. Westdt. Verlag, Opladen. 345 S. UB LA C 27 8792 * MANNEBACH H (1989) Hundert Jahre Herzgeschichte. Springer, Berlin Hd . @ in Bd. 18.1 Zeitübersichten!! * * MANNEBACH Herrmann Original (1991) Liegt es am Herzen? Antworten für Gesunde + Kranke. Springer, Berlin, Hd . 216 S. * MANSEL Bernd, Gudrun Trautwein-Kalms (19 ??) Die älteren als Joker. Zwischen Qualifikationsreserve und Arbeitsmarktpuffer. VSA Verlag, Hamburg; 120 Seten; 19,80 DEM. * MANSEL Jürgen, Gabriele Rosenthal, Angelika Tölke (Hrsg; 19 ??) Generationen-Beziehungen. Austausch und Tradierung. Westdeutscher Verlag, Opladen; 299 Seiten; 74 DEM. * MARGULIES A, FILLENBAUM K, Kroner, Gaisser (Hrsg, 1994) Onkologische Krankenpflege * MARKL Hubert Original im comp. bd 6 1994 Zu leben und zu sterben wissen ---> Patiententestament * MARKL Hubert (1995) Körper¬temperatur. y gespeichert in yyy 008 * MARKL Hubert (1996) Gesundheit aus phylogenetischer sicht. faz 3.1.96 wiss.teil * MARKS Isaak, hrsg. v. Patr. WINTER (1993) Ängste verstehen und bewältigen. Springer HD, Sachbuch. 35.- Angst * MARKUS Georg (1989) Sigmund Freud und das Geheimnis der Seele. Die Biograhie. Langen Müller, München. 232 S. 38.- * MARKUS KATRIN (1992) Pflegenotstand und wozu er führen kann. A.pfl. wird wegen körperlicher Mißhandlung von Bew. verurteilt. In: Altenpflege 8/92, 509-514 (Hardheim) * MARKUS KAT. A: gespeichert in yyy 020 (1996) Eigener Wunsch oder wider Willen. In: Altenpflege 6/96 S. 420-424 * MARRINER-TOMEY Ann (1992) Pflegetheoretikerinnen und ihr Werk. Recom-Verlag, Basel. 1.Auflage * MARSELLA, SNYDER (1981) soziales Netzwerk: Struktur, Interaktion, Qualität, Inhalt. * Marstedt, Gerd; Last, R.; Wahl, W.B.; Müller, Rainer (1993) Gesundheit und Lebensqualität. Bremen: Angestelltenkammer aus_1_AB_d_BR* * MARTIN E, JUNOT JP (1986) Lehrbuch der Geriatrie. Huber , Bern. --> * MARTIN Jochen (1999) Pflegestandards. Grundlagen und Beispiele für Fallstandards-, Funktionsstandards, Organisationsstandards. Verlag W. Kohlhammer, Stgt. ISBN 3 17 015822 8. 212 S. zahlr schw./w. Zeichnungen und Tab. (ABS Mos Ger 5/7) A : gespeichert in yyy 01 * MARX Lothar (1994 ??) Barrierefreies Planen + Bauen für Senioren. Krämer. Stgt. 160 S. 80.- --> * MASLOW A H (1978) Psychologie des Seins. Fischer, Frankfurt. * MASLOW AH (1954) Motivation and Personality. New York. --> * MASLOW Abraham H (???) Motivation und Persönlichkeit (Nachdruck beim Fischer-Verlag ISBN 3-499-17395-6, Original von 1954 * MASLOW AH 1943 a theory of human motivation * MASLOW K (1990) Technology development and use for the elderly In: Kane RL, u.a.Improving the Health of Older People... S.528-543 * Mason, B (2000) Die Übergabebesprechung. Huber, Bestellnr 3456831609, Preis: 29,80 DM / 15,24 EUR * MASSING Almuth, Günter REICH, Eckhard SPERLING (1994, 3. Auflage) Die Mehrgenerationenfamilientherapie Mitarbeit Hans Georgi und Elke Wöbbc-Mön¥ .265 Seiten, DM 48,- ,Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen. ISBN 3-525-45740-5 * MASSOW Martin (1986) Neu anfangen. Ein Ratgeber für ein aktives Leben nach dem Beruf. Kösel, München.--> zieml umfassend mit vielen Anschriften; darin auch Lehr --> lit.empfehlung * Masters W., Johnson U 1981 Sex and the aging process. In: J Am Geriatr Soc, 29 (1981), 385-390 * Mathey, Franz-Josef (1991) Verkehrsteilnahme. In Wolf D. Oswald et al. (Hrsg.) Gerontologie. 2.A. (S. 606—602). Stuttgart: Kohlhammer aus_1_AB_d_BR* * MATTHES Werner (1989) Pflege als rehab. Konzept. Grundlagen aktivierend reha¬bili¬tativer Pflege. Vincentz, Hannover. .- 227 s. --> Autor ist Ergotherapeut * MATZIG Gerhard (1993) AH Anlautertal, Titting/Eichstätt. In: Bauwelt 1993: S. 431 * MAURER K, IHL R, FRÖLICH L (1993) Alzheimer. Grundl Diagn Th... Springer, HD. 160 Seiten. 38,80DM * MAURER Konrad und Ulrike (19998) Alzheimer. Das Leben eines Arztes und die Karriere einer Krankheit". Piper Verlag, Miinchen 1998; 320 S.; 19,60 DM. vgl. JÜRGS M * MAURER Michael (1996) Die Biographie des Bürgers. Lebensformen und Denkweisen in der formativen Phase des dt. bürgertums 1680-1815. Verötfentlichungen des Max-Plilllck-lnstituts für Geschichte. Bamd l27. Verlag Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht. Göttinyen l¥)¥)h. 712 S.. geb.. 142.- DM. ---> rez als A : gespeichert in yyy 031. biogr. methode * MAURER W, FERNER U, PATIN RJ, HAMOT HB (1982) Sandoz Clinical Assessment-Geriatric Scale (SCAG): Eine transkulturelle faktorenanalytische Studie. ZfG 15, 26-30 * MAUTHE J - H, I KRUCKENBERG-BATEMANN (Hrsg, 1993) Psycho¬therapie und Psychiatrie. Vereinsverlag, Königslutter * Mauz G 1993 Das Kran¬ken¬haus: Eine Jammerkultur? Urteile, Verbindung zur Euthanasie. Gewalt in der Pflege. Histor. Rückblick. * MAYER Hans (199) Deutsche Literatur 1945-1985. Goldmann Verlag, München; 512 Seiten; 25 Mark. ---> Geschichte BRD * MAYER Hans Jürgen, POHL Manfred (Hrsg. 1994) Länderbericht Japan, Bonn (= Schriftenreihe Band 324 der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung) * MAYER karl ulrich 1989) Lebensläufe und gesellschaftlicher Wandel. in süddt. ztg. 5.4.89, Seite 46 * MAYER karl ulrich ??? Kohortenanalyse von second-war-survivors * Mayer, Karl Ulrich; Wagner, Michael (1993) Socio Economic Resources and Differential Ageing, in: Ageing and Society, 13 (1993) 4, S. 517—550 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * MAYER-GROSS, SLATER ROTH (1969/70) clinical psychatry. tindall, London. --> zum demenzbegriff * MAYR-KLEFFEL Verena (1991 Frauen und ihre sozialen Netzwerke. Auf der Suche nach einer verlorenen Ressource. Leske+Budrich, Opladen. 328 S. 48.- 1500 befragte Fr. * MAYRING Philipp. SAUP Winfried (1990, hrsg) Entwicklungsprozesse im Alter. Kohlhammer, Stutt¬gart * McCann K, McKenna HP (1994 ) Körperl. Berührung … Nordirland. In: J Adv Nu Health 18:5: 838-846. Rez in: Altenpflege Forum Beilage … 1994:30 Ablehnung der außerhalb von Funktionszusammenhang. N = ??? * McCrae, Robert R.; Costa, Paul T. jr. (1984) Emerging lives, enduring dispositions. Boston: Little Brown aus_1_AB_d_BR* * McCREADIE C, TINKER A (1993) Review: abuse of elderly people in the domestic setting. A UK perspective. Age-Aging 22: 65–69 * McMahon + Rhudick 1964 Tod und Kontrollverlust - angebliche Beziehung * MEAD Margaret (1928) her first book, Coming of Age in Samoa vgl. vita in bd. 18 soziol. * Meadows Dennis L und Jenseits der Grenzen ca 1972 und1991. --> yyy 26.5 kurzrezension * Mecacci l 1984 Das einzigartige Gehirn. Campus, Fm. * Medizinischer Dienst der Krankenversich Original 1997, 1. A. Juli Pflegebedürftigkeits-Richtlinien und Gutachten durch den Medizinischer Dienst der Krankenversicherung * MEGGENEDER Oskar Original (1992) Arbeitszeit und Berufszufriedenheit in den Pflegediensten. In: Sr/Pfl 7/92, S. 657-661 * MEIER, SEEMANN (1989) Die Grauen Panther. Rebellion der Alten. ed.sozial, Beltz, Weinheim --> * Meier-Baumgartner (1991) Geratrische Rehabilitation im Kran¬ken¬haus. Quelle und Meyer, Heidelberg. 40.-DM. 280 S. * Meier-Baumgartner 1986 Rehabilitation in der medizinisch-geratrischen Klinik: , in: Mäurer, 1989 * MEIER-BAUMGARTNER H P, Hain G, Oster P, Steinhagen-Thissen E und U Vogel (1996) Empfehlungen für die geriatrische Rehabilitation. Gustav Fischer Verlag Jena, Stuttgart , 52 S., 12,80 DM * Meier-Hensche ??? 199? Das goldene Marktsegment ??? ca. 1995 * MEIFORT B (1983) in: Berufsbildung in der Wissenschaft und Praxis 1980,1981. --> * MEIFORT Barbara , BECKER Wolfgang (1996) Altenpflege - eine Arbeit wie jede andere? Ein Beruf fürs Leben?. Dokumentation einer Längsschnittuntersuchung zu Berufseinmündung und Berufsverbleib von Altenpflegekräften (Teil 1) (Qualifikationsforschung im Gesundheits- und Sozialwesen) . Erscheinungsjahr: 1996 * MEIFORT Barbara , BECKER Wolfgang (1998) Altenpflege - Abschied vom Lebensberuf. Dokumentation der Längsschnittuntersuchung zu Berufseinmündung und Berufsverbleib von Altenpflegekräften (Teil 2) . ---> vgl: Datei A BIBB,KDA(95)BerufsverbleibStudie gespeichert in yyy 019; SAMSON Elisabeth v (1997) * MEILI Richard 1980 Struktur der Intelligenz. Huber, Bern. UB LA C 29 4893 --> Plastizität, Fluency, Space, Komplexität. Num, Vis * MEINLSCHMIDT Gerhard (1988) Strukturanalyse pflegebedürftiger Menschen in Berlin. DKZ 8/1988, S. 576 - 578 * MEINERS Eva (1995) Bei Omi ist es einfach toll Das Großmutterbuth für frohliche Stunden mitdem Enkelkind Anregungen, Tips, Ideen, Spiele 256 Seiten, 60 Zeichnungen. Pp. 36,- DM ISBN 3-576-10510-7 * MEISTER-SCHEUFELEN Gisela , Landesgewerbeamts 1993 Veranstaltungen erfolgreich organisieren. Tips aus der Praxis zur systematischen Veranstaltunqsvorbereitung. 3 der Schriftenreihe des Landesarbeitskreises für berufliche Fortbildung / Landesgewerbeamt Baden-Württemberg liegt in yyy 19 didaktik * Mellenthin-Seemann Gelenkschutztraining. Springer, Hd. * MELZACK, Roland (1991 Morphium und schwere chron. Schmerzen. In: Spektrum der Wissenschaft, Apr 1990; 23ff * MENNINGER Dieter Original (1992 Lerne Abschied nehmen. Protokolle eines Schlaganfalls. Fischer TB 11089. 10.- --> Apoplex * MERCHEL Joachim Original yyy 2.1.4. (1992 Erfolg durch Erfolgskontrolle? Controlling… In: Blät.d.Wohlf.pfl: 9/92 236-238 --->Qualitätssicherung * MERGNERS Ulrich (1992) Arbeitsbedingungen in der stat. Krankenpflege. Wiesbaden, Hess.mJfaG. 326 S. 40.-DM. Rez In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger 2/93 104ff * MERIAN Svende (1980) der Tod des Märchenprinzen. rororo TB 5149. * MERKL Joachim (1992 Richtig Erben und Richtig vererben. Was sie im Testamentsfall beachten sollen. Capital 17.- Ratgeber * MERSMANN H, GÖPFERT-DIVIVIER W, Awo-Bezirksverband Württemberg e. V. (Hrsg, 1997) Qualitätsstandards in der stationären Altenhilfe. Doku¬men¬ta¬tion. Original --> ABS Mos siehe yyy 2 Qualitätsstand.stat.Awo Württ * MERKI Kurt_Emil, Günter Krämer (19 ??) Rückwärts! Und alles vergessen. Anna und Otto Nauer: Mit Alzheimer leben. Haffmans Verlag, Zürich; 208 Seiten; 36 DEM. * Meschede Gisela (1996) Pflegeübergabe am Patientenbett. Ein Erfahrungsbericht. In: Krankenpflege Journal 34/1996, 185-187 * MESSMER Peter (1992 Orientierungspunkte für die Planung., stationärer Altenhilfeeinrichtungen. In: Die Gemeinde, Gemeindetag Baden-Württemberg. BWGZ 115 / 23 / 92 S. 682 --> bd. 32 wohnen * Metzger W (1975) Psychologie, 5. Aufl. Steinkopff, Darmstadt * Metzger W (1975) Gesetze des Sehens. Kramer, Frankfurt * METZIG W, SCHUSTER M (1993, 2. A) Lernen zu lernen. . Springer, Hd, Sachbuch. 30.- * Metzinger Thomas (Hrsg. 1995) Bewußtsein. Beiträge aus der Gegenwartsphilosophie. Schöningh, Paderborn. DM 68, * MEURER Horst Christian (Hrsg., 1989) Schlaganfall, Wege zur ... Thieme, Stutt¬gart --> Apoplex * MEYER BERND (1993) Psy Pflege und Pflegeforschung . In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger 4/93, S. 320-325. * MEYER Dirk Original + A : gespeichert in yyy 21.4 (1995) Das teure Wohlfahrtskartell. Die Bereitstellung sozialer Dienste durch die Wohlfahrtsverbände verursacht unnötg hohe volkswirtschaftliche Kosten / Plädoyer für einen wettbewerblichen Ordnungsrahmen. In: FAZ. 30.12.95, S. 13 * Meyer, Lexikonredaktion des BI 1981 Meyers Großes Taschenlexikon. Bd. 1-24. Bibliographisches Institut, Mannheim, Wien, Zürich. * Meyers Lexikonverlag (1991(2??) Geschichte der Medizin. 38.- DM ISBN 3-411-02704-5 * Meyers Lexikonverlag CD-ROM o 1994 CD Lexirom. Meyers Lexikonverlag. * MICHEL L, CONRAD W (198??)->yyy 19.1.15 Theor. Grundlagen psy.metr. Tests in: GROFFMANN K J, MICHEL L (19 ??)Grundlagen psy Diagnostik. in Graumann u.a. (div Jg) Enzyklopädie der Psychologie * MICHELS V (1990) Mit der Reife wird man jünger. Insel, FrankfurtlM. Ratgeber Altern * MIELKE Rüdiger, KESSLER Josef 1994 AIzheimersche Erkrankung und andere Demenzen. Hogrefe Verlag für Psychologie Göttingen. 39,80 DM XII/126 S. ISBN 3-8017-0680-X * MIEßGANG Thomas Original A : in yyy 031 (1997) Altern vor Publikum. Die Rolling Stones: Garanten des Echten im Zeitalter der Künstlichkeit. DIE ZEIT 03.10.1997 Nr.41 * Mietzel G (1992) Wege in die Entwicklungspsychologie. Erwachsenenalter und Lebensende. München: Quintessenz. * MIKETTA Gaby (1991) Netzwerk Mensch.. Psychoneuroimmunologie: Den Verbindungen von Körper und Seele auf der Spur.. TRIAS Thieme Hippokrates Enke, Stuttgart * MILGRAM S (1973) The perils of obedience. Harper's Magazine, December. vgl. datei in yyy 010.pyk gewalttätigkeit/folter * MAGS NRW (Hrsg. , 1991) 2. Landesaltenplan für NRW. Düsseldorf * dto MAGS NRW Original (Hrsg. 1989) Altenpolitik 2000. Leitlinien für die Altenpolitik in NRW - Diskussionsentwurf - --> * gibt ergebnisse der Bolsa bis 1981 aus intern. Sicht wieder. Korrelate der Langlebigkeit sind umgekehrte Proportionen von Krankheitssymptomen bzw. -therapien. A ha. * MAGS (Hrsg. Reggentin Heike, Dettbarn-Reggentin J Original 1992 selbsthilfegruppen älterer menschen. bestandaufnahme im bereich ahi * Ministerium für Arbeit, Gesundheit, Familie und Sozialordnung Baden-Württemberg = MfAGFS BW bzw. seit 1993 ohne Familie MfAGS * MfAGFS Stuttgart B-W 1989 memorandum Psychiatrie in B-W.. Gesundheitspolitik Heft 5. auch 95 noch aktuelle empfehlungen. * Ministerium für Arbeit, Gesundheit, Familie und Sozialordnung Baden-Württemberg Original (1989, hrsg.) Geriatrie. Analysen und Vorschläge zu einer künftigen Versorgungsstruktur (Brandt, Häfner, Füsgen Kruse u.a.).stuttgart * MfAGFS Baden-Württemberg Original (Hrsg., 1990?, 1995, 4. A.) Geriatriekonzept. Grundsätze und Zielvorstellungen. politik f. d. ältere generation Heft 8. * MfAGFS Baden-Württemberg Original (Hrsg., 1990) Ideenbörse vorbildliche Altenpflege. Initiativen, Projekte, Erfahrungen. Dokumentation. 290 S. Selbstverlag. * MfAGFS Baden-Württemberg Original (Hrsg., 1991, 93 4.verä.A) Betreuung verwirrter und psychisch kranker alter Menschen Aktivitäten, Hilfen, Ideen. Dokumentation. 390 S. Selbstverlag. Band 5 -->Anschriften!!! Fixierung, * MfAGFS Baden-Württemberg Original (Hrsg., 1991) Pflegerische Aspekte und rechtl. Anforderungen beim Umgang mit verwirrten und psychisch kranken Menschen im Heim. Arbeitshilfe. * MfAGFS Baden-Württemberg Original (Hrsg., 1992) Neuordnung der ambulanten Hilfen. Ausbau, Weiterentwicklung, Finanzierung. Selbstverlag, Stutt¬gart Band 9. * MfAGFS Baden-Württemberg Original (Hrsg., 1992) Pflege alter Menschen. Abschlußbericht eines Modellversuchs. Selbstverlag, Stutt¬gart . * MfAGFS Baden-Württemberg Original (Hrsg., 1993) Der Koordinierungsausschuß für Investitionen in der Alten, Sucht… - Hilfe. Selbstverlag, Stutt¬gart Band .... * Ministerium für Arbeit, Gesundheit und Sozialordnung +Wirtschaftsministerium Baden-Württemberg 1993 Wohnungen für ältere Menschen. Beispiele betreuter Seniorenwohnanlagen. ---> betreutes wohnen * MfAGFS Baden-Württemberg Original (Hrsg., 1994) Sozialhilfebedürftigkeit. Endbericht zum Projekt … Alleinerziehende. Selbstverlag, Stutt¬gart. Autorin: Ringbeck Anna. * MfAGFS Stuttgart B-W 1989 Sozialpsychiatrische Dienste, jahresberichte 1988. Gesundheitspolitik Heft 10 * MfAGFS Baden-Württemberg Original (Hrsg., 1994) Seniorengenossenschaften als Beispiel bürgerschaftlichen Engagements. Dokumentation im Auftrag des Minis. Bearbeitet von Armin Brosch unter Mitarbeit von Sun-Hee Chung * MfAGFS Stuttgart B-W 1994 Perspektiven der Gerontopsychiatrie in B-W.. Gesundheitspolitik Heft 30 * MfAGFS 1994 Antwort auf Anfrage Bündnis 90 / Die GRÜNEN zum Landespflegegesetz. LT Landtag von BW, 11. Wahlperiode, DS 11/4730 ff 12.10.94 8+18Seiten * MfAGFS 1994 Struktur und Entwicklung der Einkommens- und Vermögensverteilung in Baden-Württemberg und im Bundesvergleich. Gutachten im Auftrag des MfAGFS BW durch das Zentrum für Europäische Wirtschaftsforschung GmbH, Kaiserring 12, 68034 Mannheim (Dr. Viktor Steiner) Projektbearbeiter: Hermann Buslei, Bruno Kaltenborn, Florian Kraus, Peter Schmidt, Johannes Velling * MfAGS Stuttgart B-W + Ärztekammer Original 1994 Schmerztherapie für Tumorkranke. Ein Leitfaden. Gemeinsame Empf. der Tumorzentren, Kassenärztl. Vereing., Landesärztekammer. Gesundheitspolitik 13 * MfAGS Stuttgart B-W Original (1995) Palliative Krebsbehandlung und Terminal Care. Eine Empfehlung für Ärztinnen und Ärzte, Pflegende und psychosoziale Fachkräfte. Gesundheitspolitik 34 * MfAGS Stuttgart B-W Original (1995) Qualitätssicherung im Betreuten Wohnen. * MfAGS Stuttgart B-W Original (1995) Pflege und Selbsthilfe. * MfAGS Stuttgart B-W Original (1995) Rehabilitation und sozialrechtliche Hinweise für Krebskranke. Eine Empfehlung für Ärztinnen und Ärzte, Pflegende und psychosoziale Fachkräfte * MfAGS Stuttgart B-W Original (1996) Gesundheitsrahmenbericht bw. Gesundheitspolitik Heft 36 ---> vorgestellt von solinger impfungen, frühgeburten etc * MfAGS Stuttgart B-W Original (1998) SIESTA: Qual.diagnose in Pflegeheimen. Pilotstudie B-W. Synthesebericht. Bearb: BERGER Gerhard , GERNGROß-HAAS Gabriele * Min f Soziales, Gesh und Energie des Landes SLH rez (1989) Älter werden in SLH- Perspektive 2000- "Der Entwurf". Kiel. * Minister für Arbeit, Gesundheit und Sozialordnung des Saarlandes (1987 ???, hrsg.) Politik für alte und kranke Menschen im Saarland. Wege zur Sozialgemeinde. * Ministerium für Arbeit, Ges+Arb(MAGS) des Landes NRW Original (Hrsg. 1989) Ältere Menschen in Nordrhein-Westfalen. Wiss. Gutachten zur Lage der älteren Menschen und zur Altenpolitik in NRW zur Vorbereitung des 2. Landesaltenplans. BÄCKER G, DIECK M, NAEGELE G, TEWS H P. Koordinator Borosch R * Ministerium für Arbeit, Gesundheit und Soziales NRW (Hrsg. 1996) Ambulante Pflegedienste in Nordrhein-Westfalen. Bestandsanalyse in typischen Regionen. Düsseldorf. * Ministerium für Arbeit, Gesundheit und Soziales NRW (Hg. 1995) Die Neuordnung der Altenpflegeausbildung in Nordrhein-Westfalen. Düsseldorf. * Ministerium für Arbeit, Ge… siehe auch Senatsverwaltung Berlin etc * Ministerium für Wissenschaft und Kunst (1990) Abschlußbericht "Einrichtung eines Zentrums für Alternsforschung". Stuttgart * MINNEMANN E (1993) Die Bedeutung sozialer Beziehungen für Lebenszufriedenheit im Alter. Phil. Diss. Uni HD. * MINNEMANN E Original (1994) soziale beziehungen im … ergebnisse lebenssituation älterer Frauen. ZfG 27:1:33-41 * MISCHEL (1973 ??) Introduction To Personality. --> * Mischo-Kelling M, Zeidler H (Hrsg. 1989, Mischo-Kelling M, Wittneben K 92 2. A, 96 3.A) Innere Medizin und Krankenpflege. München 65.- * mitchel, olivia, s. ua; in: the gerontologist, 28, 545-551, 1988 * MITSCHERLICH A, MIELKE Fred (Hrsg.,1949, 1985) Medizin ohne Menschlichkeit. Rowohlt. stadtbü. Emp 21 --> medizingeschichte, euthanasie, nazi, nationalsozial… Fischer TB 2003 16,80 * MITSCHERLICH Alexander, (ni. Margarete) (1965) Zur Zusammenarbeit von Psychoanalytiker und niedergel. Arzt in der Praxis. Ärztl.Pr. XVII, 1511 ff. * MITSCHERLICH Alexander und M. Margarete (1977 Neuausg., 87) Die Unfähigkeit zu trauern. Grundlagen kollektiven Vertrauens. Piper, mü. 381 s. * MITSCHERLICH-NIELSEN Margarete 1991 Wenn Verlust zur Chance wird. über Psychotherapie bei alten Menschen. In: GEO-Wissen 1/91 altern+jugendwahn S. 78+79 A: gespeichert in yyy 019 * MITSCHERLICH-NIELSEN Margarete 19? Erinnenungsarbeit * MITSCHERLICH-NIELSEN Margarete 198? Die friedfertige Frau * MITTAG Oskar 19?? Sterbende begleiten. Trias, Stgt. 18.- * Mittag Oskar (1997) Der letzte Weg ca. 96 S., ca. DM 24,80, ISBN 3-89373-391-4 ----> 10 Beispielsgeschichten * Mittelstädt, Armin (1992) Der Einfluß von Arbeitslosigkeitsphasen auf die Rentenhöhe—Eine mikroökonomische Zeitverlaufsbetrachtung, in: Z für Ger, Band 25, Heft 3, S. 186—192 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * MITTERMEIER Margarete (1984) Geschichte der Krankenpflege. Bedeutung+Interdependenz des Faches in der Krankenpflegeschule. In: DKZ 5/1984, S. 2-13 * MITTLER Elmar @ + Original (1996) Heidelberg - Geschichte und Gestalt. HVA und Winter, HD. 100.- DM ohne Schuber. 587 S. Viele Abbi * Model Otto, Langenfeld Gerrit (1985, 8. A) Im Falle meines Todes. Hinweise und Ratschläge für den Erblasser … O. Schmidt, Köln. stadtbü. * MÖCKL Alexander, REAL Klaus-Peter (1995) Verzeichnis der Bücher zum Thema Alter 95/96. Hrsg. v. . Augsburg: Verl. fur Gerontologie Alexander Möckl, . 304 S. ISBN 3-928331-16-7. 14,80 DM * MÖCKL A, REAL K P. (Hrsg. 1996) Thema Alter 96. 420 Seiten, 19,80 DM, ISBN 3-928331 -17-5 (auf CD-ROM 49,80 DM, ISBN 3-928331 -18-3), Mabuse-Verlag, Kasseler Str.1 a, 60486 Frankfurt Fax 0 69 / 70 41 52. * MÖDDER Gynter @ 199? Krankheiten der Schilddrüse. Der Kropf (Die Struma) --> Bspl. Marylin Monroe * MÖHRING A, KALETH H (2000) „Das Bilderbuch vom Klo - hier und anderswo“. Gebundene Ausgabe - 48 Seiten. Vlg. a. d. Ruhr, Mülheim. ISBN: 3860724835. Preis: DM 24,80 ---> Hygiene * Moen, Jan (1977, dt. 1989) Ensam är svag. Aufstand der Alten. Roman. Kabel, Hamburg. * Mötzing 1995?? Klinkleitfaden Altenpflege. Thieme. 50.- * Mogel H (1984) Ökopsychologie. Eine Einführung. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart * Mogel H (1985) Persönlichkeitspsychologie. Ein Grundriß. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart. stadtbü. Mbn 2 Mog 166 S. * Mogel H (1990b) Umwelt und Persönlichkeit. Bausteine einer psychologischen Umwelttheorie. Hogrefe, Göttingen * MOHL Hans (1993) Die Altersexplosion. 220 S. Herder, Freiburg. (and. Ausg.? Kreuz-Verlag, Stuttgart) 29.- Droht uns ein Krieg der Generationen? * MOHL Hans (1995) Rauchen? Der erfolgreiche Ausstieg Springer-Verlag SB * MOHR G, RÜCKERT D @ In Minnemann (1982) FRAUEN * Mollenkopf, Heidrun (1993) Technik zur Integration älterer Menschen. In Wolfgang Zapf (Hrsg.). Crojekt "Technik, Alter, Lebensqualität" (S. 21—114). Abschlüßbericht an das BMFuS aus_1_AB_d_BR* * MONTALCINI Rita Levi @ (1999) Ich bin ein Baum mit vielen Ästen. Das Alter als Chance. Aus dem Italienischen von Christel Till-Galliani. Piper Verlag, München. 200 Seiten, 36 Mark. ---> biologin, 90 hat 1950 erstmal den nerve-grouth-factor beschrieben. Als Jüdin im Faschismus Berufsverbot. Widerstand ab 42. * MONTAMAT S C, u.a. (1989 ??) Managment of Drug Therapy in the Elderly. N Engl J Med,321, 5 , s. 303-309 = 19? * MONTIGNAC Michel (1995) Essen gehen und dabei abnehmen. Die Methode Montignac. dtv ratgeber, Köln. Ich esse um abzunehrnen. CD-ROM. DN 16,90 + DM 49 * Moos gespr. Muhs (1985 ?) Introduction To Personality. --> * MOOS, LAWTON (1982) konnten gezeigt werden, daß Heimbewohner 9O% des Tages im Heim verbringen. - Zeitbudgt-Studien * Moos, Lemke (1979) * Morris Desmond et al. Original 1978 Verhaltenspsy. Der Mensch mit dem wir leben. * Morishita et el. 1989 comprehensive geraitric care in a day hospital: a demostration of the britisch model in the U.S. (Geronotologist, 29,1989) * Mossey JM, Shapiro E siehe Dokum.-->Interv.gerontol. (1982) Self-related Health: A Predictor of Mortality Among the Elderly. AJPH 72, 800-808 * MOTTE Jan /Rainer Ohliger/Anne von Oswald (Hrsg., 1999) 50 Jahre Bundesrepublik - 50 Jahre Einwanderung. Nachkriegsgeschichte als Migrationsgeschichte; Campus Verlag; Frankfurt a. M. 1999; 340 S., 58,- DM * Mrozynski (19??) Rehabilitationsrecht, Kurzlehrbuch * MSD (1988, 4. A) Manual of der Diagnostik + Therapie. U&S, München. 108.- * Mühlberg (1988) Art. in: Lang (Hrsg.):Praktische Gerontologie: eine der schwersten Aufgaben ist die Einschätzung des Rehapotentials * Mühlbrandt (1993) Wertanalyse. In: Diak.WERK WÜRTTEMB … kleine Heime * MÜHLUM Albert, OPPL hubert @ (1992) HB der Reha¬bili¬tation. Luchterhand, Neuwied * MULHALL Douglas (1998) Die Umweltbewegung ist gescheitert. Ein Vorschlag für eine neue Strategie. In: DIE ZEIT 20.05.1998 Nr.22 A : gespeichert in yyy 0026.5 ---> Terraforming, Genforschung, Schutzräume * MULKE-GEISSLER M @ erfahrungsbezogener Krankenpflegeunterricht * Müller A (1988) Gesundheitsreformgesetz (GRG) 20.12.1988 König-Verlag Köln. 111 ff * MÜLLER Christian (1981) Depression(Titel ??) , klinik lausanne, katamnese von 550 Fällen aus 1920-1963 (ca. 10% des Krankenguts) * MÜLLER Christian (1981) Psychiatrische Institutionen. Ihre Möglickeiten und Grenzen. Springe, HD. Auch: Diagn. + Verfahren * MÜLLER D (1994) Interventionen für verwirrte, ältere Menschen in Institutionen. Kuratorium Deutsche Altershilfe, Köln, Reihe "thema", Bd 96 * MÜLLER K, MÜLLER S (1993) Erste Hilfe. trias. * MÜLLER Jochen, WENZEL Roland Original (1994) Weiterbildung im Unternehmen. Planung und Organisation. Ein Leitfaden für den Praktiker. Wirtschaftsministerium Bad * MÜLLER Kurt (1973, 1992 8.A) Kinder- u. Jugendpsychol. für Erziehungs- und Sozialberufe. tr-verlagsunion, München. 251 S. 30.- DM Entwicklungspsychologie. * MÜLLER Marie-Luise (1992 Auswirkungen auf den Pflegedienst Sr/Pfl 12/92, S. 1099-1104 ---> Personalbedarfsermittlung * MÜLLER Thomas (1984) Prognostische Parameter bezüglich der Mortalität bei hospitalisierten geriatrischen Patienten. Diss. Klin Med I FAk Uni HD * MÜLLER W, Bocter N (1990) Beitrag zur Abschätzung der Aussagekraft der amtl. Todesursachenstatistik. BMJFFG Bd. 253. Kohlhammer, Stutt¬gart. * MÜLLER Wolfgang (1993) Ausgaben für Gesundheit. In: Wirtschaft und StatistiK. Hrsg. Statistisches Bundesamt 11/93:845-852 * MüLLER H J (Hrsg.) (1993) Therapie psychiatrischer Erkrankungen. Enke, Stuttgart * Müller C. (Hrsg.) (1986) Lexikon der Psychiatrie. Springer-Verlag, Berlin Heidelberg New York * MÜLLER, Christian (1967) Alterspsychiatrie. Thieme, Stgt --> Orientierung am Defizitmodell, einseitig auf berufliche Rehabilitation * MÜLLER, Christian (1967) Gerontopsychiatrie. Jansensymposion, Bd. 1 MÜLLER, C. Wolfgang (1990) Erfahrungswissen älterer Menschen nutzen. Modelle in Berlin Soziale Arbeit 39, 6/90,S. 225-228 z.Zt.AfÄ-Ordner * MÜLLER Kurt (1973, 1984 7.A) Kinder- u. Jugendpsychol. für Erzieher. Entwicklungspsychologie. TR, Mü. stadtbü. Mbl2 Muel * MÜLLER-DAEHN Sigrid; FOOKEN Insa (1993) Beson dere Belange der Situation von Frauen im Alter, in: aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Müller-Hohagen J 1993 Komplizenschaft über Generationen. In H. Welzer (Hrsg.), Nationalsozialismus und Moderne. Edition diskord, Tübingen * MÜLLER-WERTHMANN (1984) konzern dermenschlichkeit. hohenheimverl., hamburg. --> DRK! * MULLER Martien, COERTS Anke, VERHOEVEN Annemiek (1995) Wege aus der Isolation. Übergreifende Behandlung schwerhöriger Patienten. In: Altenpflege Forum 1/95 S. xx Beilage der y gespeichert in yyy 014 * MUMMENDEY HD @ (HRSG., 1988) Verhalten und Einstellung. … --> natürliche Umgebung, Einstellungsänderung bei Müttern und Soldaten * MÜNCH G, REITZ J (1993) Lehrb. für Krankenpflege. De Gruyter, Berlin. ca. * MUNDENBRUCH R (1992 19. A) Bewertungsmaßstab für kassenärztliche Leistungen (BMÄ) Gebührenordnung für (Kassen-)ärzte (GOÄ). Zauner, Dachau. * MUNNICHS JMA @ (1989) Intervention: Eine notwendige Strategie für die ----> Bewältigung des Alterns. z f gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie, 2, 1989, 30-313 ->Grafik Dimensionen der Entw. im Alter * MUNNICHS JMA, MUSSEN P, OLBRICH E, COLEMAN PG (Hrsg, 1989) Life-span and change in a gerontol. perspective. Orlando, Ac Press. * MUNNICHS JMA, MUSSEN P, OLBRICH E, THOMAE H (Hrsg., 1985) @ Life-span and change in a gerontol. perspective. Orlando, Ac Press. Academic Press, NY, Lo.. . Cc 30 Mun * MUNNICHS JMA, STEVENS NL 1989 Evaluation and Intervention. weiße reihe - Dt. Zentrum für Altersfragen, Berlin * MUNNICHS Joep MA, HAN F j Janmaat (1972, 1976 2. A.) Vom Umgang mit älteren Menschen im Heim. Lambertus, freiburg. stadtbü.Ggm 24 Munn * Munroe, Susan () Musiktherapie bei Sterbenden. Fischer, Stutt¬gart. * Murken Axel H 1988 Vom Armenhospital zum Großklinikum. Dumont, Köln. 310 S. --->Geschichte * Mussen (1985) ?? * MUTH Wulf, BURCHARD D 1994 Brandschutz in Einrichtungen der Altenhilfe (KDA Schriftenreihe "thema", Heft 98). Köln: Kuratorium Deutsche Altershilfe 1994, 30 Seiten + Anlagen, 9,-DM zuzüglich Versandspesen. Für Planer und Betreiber. * Muthny FA, Bermejo, Gierke 1993 Erlebte Belastungen + Bedarf an psy.soz. Fobi.ldung / Supervision in der stationären Altenhilfe. l ZfG 26:5:395-403 ---> Verweildauer, Zufr * MUTSCHLER Hans-Dieter (1990) Physik, Religion, New Age. Echter Verlag, Würzburg ; 249 S., 28,- DM ---> Ganzheitlichkeit, rez dort im y gespeichert * mvg, ?? oo_¬ (199?) Videochronik 1970 - 1975 39,80.- DM. Video * MYBES, PFAU, RÜCKERT (1983) Zur Organisation pfleg. Dienste in Altenpflege und Altenkrankenhäusern ( ). Schriftenreihe des BMJF Band 8. 240 S * Myers, Jane E. (1993) Cersonal Empowerment, in: Ageing International, 20(1993)1, S. 3—8 aus_1_AB_d_BR* Na… * NADAV Daniel S (1985) Coping with lifecrisis. Bleicher Verlg Gerlingen. 339 S. DM 58.- Schriftenreihe Inst. für Dt. Geschichte der Univ. Tel Aviv. Rez. Siehe Bd 18.1.(aus Parlament) * NADIEN MB (1995) Elder violence (maltreatment) in domestic settings: some theory and research. In: Adler L, Denmark F (eds) Violence and the prevention of violence. Praeger, Westport CT, pp 177–190 * NAEGELE G u.a. 1983 arbeitnehmer in der spätphase ihrer erwerbstätigkeit. Integr. Schlußbericht des Inst. für Sozialforschung und Gesellschaftspol. BMfAS,Forschungsbericht 91 Sozialforschung ISSN 0174-4992 GerBibl Fb 23 Bund * NAEGELE G, TEWS H P @ (1993) Lebenslagen im Strukturwandel des Alters. Wdt.V, Opladen. 406 S. 59.-DM Gerontol Qd 27 93/59 ua Kühnert/Niederfranke über ger Theorien * NAEGELE, Gerhard (1991) Die situation älterer Menschen und die Notwendigkeit der Rehabilitation in: Das öffentl. Gesundheitswesen 6/91, S. 276- * NAEGELE, Gerhard (1992) Zwischen Arbeit und Rente. Chancen… älterer älterer Arbeitnehmer. Maro, Augsburg. 58.-, S. 500 * NAEGELE, Gerhard Original (1992) Aspekte einer präventiven Alterspolitik. In: Soziale Arbeit. 39:222-230 * NAEGELE, Gerhard(Hrsg.) 1987 maßnahmen zur bewältigung der frühverrentung kda, köln forum 8 gerbibl Ce 11 * Naegele, Gerhard (1992) Zwischen Arbeit und Rente. gesellschaftliche Chancen und Risiken älterer Arbeit nehmer, Augsburg: Maro Verlag aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Naegele, Gerhard; Tews, Hans-Ceter (Hrsg., 1993) Lebenslagen im Strukturwandel des Alters. Alternde Gesellschaft—Folgen für die Colitik, Opladen aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Nahnsen, Ingeborg (1991) Der systematische Ort der Sozialpolitik in den Sozialwissenschaften, in: Külp, B.; Schreiber, W. (Hrsg.) Soziale Sicherheit, Köln, Berlin, S. 94—109 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * NARTEN Renate (1993) Rentnerstädte in Arizona. Alptraum oder Gegenmodell?441-443 * Narten Renate (1991) Wohnbiographien als Grundlagen einer bedürfnisgerechten Wohnraumplanung. Kritik des "altengerechten" Wohnungsbaus am Beispiel der Wohnsituation alter, alleinstehender Frauen im Sozialen Wohnungsbau der 60er Jahre. KDA, Forum 15, Köln.326 S. * nascher (aus wien) 1914 ein buch über alterskrankheiten. gilt als vater der geriatrie * Naujoks/Trenk-Hinterberger: (begründet v. D. W. Thust) (1991) Recht der behinderten Menschen und ihrer Angehörigen, 19. Auflage * NAUMANN Frank (19 ??) Solo in die Jahre kommen. Auch Singles werden älter. Rowohlt Verlag, Reinbek bei Hamburg; 191 Seiten; 14,90 DEM. * NAVE-HERZ R, MARKEFKA M (1989) Handbuch der Familien- und Jugendforschung. Band 1 Familienforschung. Luchterhand, Neuwied, Frankfurt/M. * NEANDER KD 1993 Warum Ergebnisse der Pfl.forschung so schwer zu akzeptieren sind. In: Altenpflege Forum Beilage … 1993:2-6 * Neander KD (1995) Zur Entstehung einer Thrombose. In: Häusl.Pflege 5/95 337-342 Original in yyy 02.proph mit Fragen im Quali-Kolleg * Neander y gespeichert in yyy 013 (1995) Dekubitusprophylaxe. Die wichtigsten pfleg. Maßnahmen. in Häusl. Pflege 4/95:264-276 * NEDELMANN C, FERSTL H (Hrsg., 1989) Die Methode der Balintgruppe. Klett-Cotta, Stutt¬gart. 3-608-95661-1 36.- - * Neher, Klaus-Dieter (1990) M Parkinson. Diagnose, Therapie, Reha. Hippokrates Verlag, Stutt¬gart. 36.- * Nell-Breuning O v. (19 5??) . * NELL-BREUNING Oswald von (1985) Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit. Grundzüge katholischer Soziallehre. Verlag Olzog, München 1985; 390 Seiten ---> Brevier des Nestors der katholischen Soziallehre. * Nervenärzte (1995) Multimorbidität. 10.Kongreß des Gesamtverbandes Deutscher Nervenärzte, Freiburg, Med Welt 47(5), Suppl.1996:28-30. * Nesse Randolph M, Williams (1997) Warum wir krank werden. C H Beck, München: 48.- ---> Evolutionsbiologisch betr. * Nesselroade JR (1979) Entwicklungskonzept * Nesselroade JR, Reese J R (Hrsg., 1973) Life-span Developmental Psychology. N Y, Academic Press. * NEU Axel_D (19 ??) Geburtentäler, Rentenberge und Wanderungen. Bevölkerungsentwicklung, Arbeitsmarkt und Altersversorgung in Deutschland und in Westeuropa. Lang Verlag, Frankfurt/Main; 309 Seiten; 78 DEM. * NEUBAUR Caroline (1997) Wer erkennt, sündigt nicht. Der Psychoanalyse-Kongreß in Barcelona fragt: Wie haltet ihr es mit der Sexualität? Süddeutsche Zeitung. 06.08.97. A : gespeichert in yyy 011.sex Psychoanalyse und Sexualität? * NEUBAUER, KEMPE, CLOSS, WALDMANN (19 ) Rüstigkeitsskala(siehe ATL-Testliste) * NEUBERGER O (1974) Messung der Arbeitszufriedenheit. Stuttgart. * NEUBERT JO (1992 Ihr Waffen gegen die Finanzverwaltung. dtv 5610, 12,80 ---> Ratgeber Steuern * NEUFFER Martin (1992 Nein zum Leben. Fischer TB 11342 11.- ---> euthanasie * NEUGARTEN Bernice L 1958 Alte = passives Objekt, das von der Umgebung manipuliert wird. * NEUGARTEN BL Crotty, Tobin (1964) Normative Life 6 Formen bei Mä + 6 Formen bei Fr * NEUGARTEN BL age or need * NEUGARTEN BL u.a. (1976) Normative Life Crisis * NEUGARTEN BL u.a. Life-Satisfaction Scale * NEUGARTEN BL, Datan N (1978) Lebenslauf und Familienzyklus. In: ROSENMAYR L (hrsg. 1978) Die menschl.Lebensalter. Kontinuität… * NEUGARTEN BL, Datan N (1979) Soziologische Betrachtung des Lebenslaufs. In: Baltes 1979, 361 - 378 * NEUMANN E M (Diss., 1986) "Ich danke Ihnen, daß ich das allein machen durfte!" Modifizierbarkeit von Unselbständigkeit im Altenheim: Eine Interventionsstudie mit Pflegekräften. Fu Berlin, Fb 12. * NEUMANN E M Original (1988) Erhaltung und Rehabilitation selbständiger Eigenpflege bei alten Menschen im Heim. Interv. im sozialen Umfeld. ZfGpsych +psychiatr. S.127-134 * NEUMANN Eva Maria u.a. 1994 Selbständigkeit im Alter. Ein Trainingsprogramm für Pflegende. Unter Mitarb. v. Bettina Hosenfeld. Bern: Huber. Trainerband: 127 S. ISBN 3456-82407-6. 44,80 DM. Teilnehmerband: 68 S. ISBN 3456-824084. 24,80 DM * NEUMANN Manfred E, SCHRAFFENBERGER Willi (1995) Altersgesichter. Quell Verlag, Stuttgart, 107 S., zahlr. Fotografien, ISBN 3- 7918-2703-0 ---> erzählen Selbstporträts * NEUMANN Stefan Original (1992 Wer darf was in der häuslichen Pflege? Versorgung? Qualitätssicherung in ambulanten Diensten. In: Häusliche Pflege 1:240ff * NEUMANN Stefan Original in @ (1995) Gegen die soziale Isolation. GPI München. Gerontopsychiatr. Dienst. In: Häusliche Pflege 3:211-214 Vergl.Kostenrechn. mit Varianten ambulant/station N=78 3 stadtteile * NEUMANN Stefan Original im comp 02.1 (1994) Hamburger Assistenzgenossenschaft auf St. Pauli. in Häusl. Plfege 8/94, s. 509 ff * NEUMANN Vera (1999) Nicht der Rede wert. Die Privatisierung der Kriegsfolgen in der frühen Bundesrepublik. Lebensgeschichtliche Erinnerungen; Verlag Westfälisches Dampfboot, Münster 1999; 227 S., 39,80 DM ---> Geschichte BRD * NEVERLA Irene (1993) Fernseh-Zeit. Zuschauer zwischen Zeitkalkül und Zeitvertreib. Bd. 1 Forswchungsfeld Kommunikation. Verlag Ölschläger. Rez. "Tagesschau muß sein" In : Die Zeit 1993 Nr. 26/22.66.93, S. * New England Journal of Medicine (1997) Physician-Assisted Death in Psychiatric Practice in the Netherlands. In: the New England Journal of Medicine - 19 Jun, 1997 (NEJM) Volume 336, Issue 25: June 19, 1997 ---> disk. um sterbehilfe Ni… * NIBRIG Christian L Hart (1995) Ästehtik des Todes. Insel, F/M 371 S. * NICKEL A, UNGERER O (1992 ?? IN VORB Geriatrie, Altenpflege. Handwerk und Technik, Hamburg 350 S. * NICOLAISEN, Hans-Dietrich (1981) Die Flakhelfer. Luftwaffen- und Marinehelfer im 2. Weltkrieg. Ullstein, Berlin. stadtbü. Ekn 51 Nico * NIEDERFRANKE A, LEHR U, u.a. (Hrsg. 1992) Altern in unserer Zeit. Beiträge der IV. und V. Gerontologischen Wochen am Inst. f.G., Heidelberg 1987. * NIEDERFRANKE, Anette (1987) Vor-Ruhestand: Erleben und Formen der Diss.Bonn Auseinandersetzung bei Männern aus psychologischer Sicht. Ein Beitrag zurLebenslaufforschung des höheren Erwachsenenalters * NIEDERFRANKE, Anette (1992) Ältere Frauen in der Auseinandersetzung mit Berufsaufgabe und Partnerverlust.Band 4 der Schriftenreihe des bmfs Bund. Ministerium für Familie + Senioren * NIEDERFRANKE, Anette (199O) Die Herausbildung von Rehazielen kann nicht wertfrei sein. Altenpflege, 199O. * Niederfranke, Annette (Hrsg., 1993) Fragen geriatrischer Rehabilitation. Schriftenreihe des Bundesmi nisteriums für Familie und Senioren Band 21, Stuttgart (Kohlhammer) * NIEDERFRANKE Annette, NAEGELE G ua. (Hrsg., 1999 Funkkolleg Altern Bd.1, Die vielen Gesichter des Alterns. westdeutscher verlag, wiesbaden. 50.- 2 Bände teuer * NIEDERFRANKE Annette, NAEGELE G ua. (Hrsg., 1999 Funkkolleg Altern Bd.2. Lebenslagen und Lebenswelten, Soziale Absicherung und Altenpolitik. westdeutscher verlag, wiesbaden. 50.- 2 Bände teuer * Niemöller (1997) Pflegestandards. thieme. 208 s. 42.- * Niermann, Udo (1993) Betriebliche Altersversorgung in den neuen Bundesländern, in: Betriebliche Alters versorgung, Folge 1, S. 20—23 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * NIES H, MUNNICHS JMA 1986 Sinngebung und Altern. Berlin, DZA 66. * Nies, Henk; Munnichs, Joep (unter Mitarbeit von Stevens, Nanl Buijssen, Huub) (1986) Sinngebung und Altern, Bd. 66 Beiträge zur Gerontologie und Altenarbeit, Berlin aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Nieuwenhuys R, Voogd J, van Huijzen C (1991) Das Zentralnervensystem des Menschen. Springer, Berlin --->Bewußtsein, Gehirn * NIGHTINGALE F (1880,4. A) Notes on Nursing. Duchworth, London. * NIH (1999) Working with your older patient: a clinician's handbook. National Institutes Of Health Working with your older patient: a clinician's handbook, NIH Publication Number 93-3453 * NIKOLAUS Thorsten (1993) älter werden. SV HD151 S. 30.-DM Ratgeber * NIKOLAUS T, SPECHT-LEIBLE norbert (1992, 97 2. aktualisierte Aufl) Das Geriatrische Assessment. Umfasssende med. und soz. Beurteilung des älteren M … funktionelle Fähgkeiten. Vieweg 129 S. 25.-DM * NIKOLAUS T, SPECHT-LEIBLE norbert, bach u.a. (1994) Original soz. Aspekte bei Diagn+Th zfg 27:240-245 * NIKOLAUS T, AGAST (1992 Geriatrisches Basisassessment- Handlungsanleitung für die Praxis Geriatrie Praxis- MMV Verlag Mü. 63 S.+ Anhang - Hrsg: Arbeitsgruppe Geriatrisches Assessment ISBN 3-8208-1309-8. * NIKOLAUS TH, ZAHN R K (1995) Alter und Altern. 33.1 Alterungstheorien. In: SCHMIDT Robert F, THEWS Gerhard (1995, 26. A) Physiologie des Menschen. Lehrbuch, SV, Hd. S. 708-711 A : gespeichert in yyy 001 * Nill H (1993) Beispiel Heiningen. In: Diak.WERK WÜRTTEMB … kleine Heime * NISPEL Petra 1998 Meine Eltern werden älter“ Herder Verlag, Freiburg ----> Ratgeber * NITSCH JR (1987) Stress. Huber, Bern, Stuttgart * NITSCH JR (Hrsg. 1981) Stress. Theorien, Untsuchungen, Maßnahmen Huber, Bern, Stuttgart * NOELLE-NEUMANN Elisabeth, KOCHER Renate (1993) Allensbach-Umfragen 1984—1991. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * NOLD F (1984) Prävalenz pathol. Laborparameter bei hospitalisierten Patienten. Med Diss Uni HD. * NÖLDEKE Jutta (1988) Der sogenannte Pflegefall. In: Blät.d.Wohlf.pfl: 1/88, S. 15-17 Plädoier gegen die Benutzung dieses Unbegriffs * NORPOTH KH (1991 Einführung in die Arbeitsmedizin. Ecomed, Landsberg. 58.- UB-Nr. LK 0 19 775 -> stadtbü. Medizin * NORTON Doreen 1980 ?? Nursing Times rez. in: DKZ 1/80 Stallmann D, Steinacker I, Stromski J. Die Nortonskala. * NOTTER Lucille Eliz. (1991, 94,2. A) Grundlagen der Pflegeforschung. Huber, Bern 149 S. 50.- * NOWOTNY B, SCHLOTE-SAUTTER, u.a. (1990) Anwendung von Selbstbeur¬teilungsinstrumenten bei älteren Krankenhauspatienten. ZfG 214-217. * NUBER ursula (1988) aus der depression ins leben, psych heute 1/88 * NUBER Ursula + A in yyy 018. ? (1995) Der Mythos vom frühen Trauma. Über Macht und Einfluß der Kindheit. Pischer, Frankfurt/M. , DM 32, ca. 150 S. --> Entwicklungspsychologie * Ursula Nuber (1998) Das neue Generationenproblem. Wir werden zu den Eltern unserer Eltern. Aus: PSYCHOLOGIE HEUTE Dezember 1998 S. 20-29. A : gespeichert in yyy 031.altenbild * NULAND Sherwin B. (1994) Wie wir sterben. Ein Ende in Würde? Übers. Enrico Heinemann, Reinhard Tiffert; Kindler, München: 352 S. 38.- ISBN 3 463 40211 4 Taschenbuch / 1996 / Preis: DM 16,90 ---> Todesarten * NULAND Sherwin B. (1997) The Wisdom of the Body. Knopf, NY, USA: 395 S. $ 27.- ---> Anatomie, Physiol. dt. siehe unten * NULAND Sherwin B. (1997) Wie wir leben. ? Übers. Sebastian Vogel; Kindler, München: 512 S. 47.- 3 463 40321 8. DM 47.- ---> s.o. * NUSSBAUM J. F., Thompson T., Robinson J. D. (1989) Communication and Aging. Harper & Row: New York. * NUTTIN + LENS (1985, Belgien) Future Timeperspective, Loewen Press, -->zur Zeitperspektive * NUTTING A, DOCK L (1913) Geschichte der Krankenpflege. Berlin Oe… * OECD (1986) Living conditions in OECD countries. Social Colicy Studies, Vol. 3. P Paris: OECD-Cubl. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * OECD (1992) Private pensions and public policy, OECD Social Co]icy Studies No. 9, Caris aus_1_AB_d_BR* * OECHSLER Walter A (1997) Personalbeurteilung. rez in gespeichert in yyy 019 Motivation, zur Ergebniskontrolle, Mitarbeitergespräch * OELKE Uta-Karola 1991 Planen, Lehren und Lernen in der Krankenpflegeausbildung. Ein offenes, fächerintegratives Curriculum f.d. theoretische Ausbildung. Basel - Baunatal. * Oelke, U. u.a (2000) Tabuthema als Gegenstand szenischen Lernens in der Pflege. Bestellnr. 3456833237, Preis: 49,80 DM / 25,46 EUR * OEPEN Immgard, PROKOP Otto (Hrsg. 1994, 2. Aufl.) Aussenseitermethoden in der Medizin. Ursprünge, Gefahren, Konsequenzen. Unter Mitwirkung von Franz Schleyer, 304 S. mit 22 Abb. u. 4 Tab., geb. (3-534-01736-6) DM 72,- * OEPEN Irmgard , SEICHERT Nikola (1995) Unkonventionelle diagnostische und therapeutische Verfahren in der Onkologie. In: Onkologe ( I995) 1: 548-554 Sv hd1995. A gespeichert in yyy 009.4 * OEPEN I, SARMA A (Hrsg) Parawissenschaften unter der Lupe. LIT, Münster, * OERTER R (1978) Entwicklung als lebenslanger Prozeß * Oerter R (Hg. 1978) Entwicklung als lebenslanger Prozeß. Hamburg: Hoffmann & Campe * OERTER R (1988) Stress. --> * OERTER Rolf, MONTADA Leo (1987, 2. A) Entwicklungspsychologie. Ein Lehrbuch. 1185 S. München, Weinheim, Beltz- Psychologie-Verl. Union. * OERTER, Rolf; Leo Montada [Hg 1996, 3. voll) Entwicklungspsychologie 3. vollständig überarbeitete Auflage. 1295 S., DM 78,-lBroschur DM 58, * OESTERREICH K (1987) Gerontopsychiatrie. in: KRUSE A, LEHR U, u.a. (1988) Beiträge zur II. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1987. * OESTERREICH K (1993) Gerontopsychiatrie. Fo, Lehre, Praxis. Quintessenz, Mü. 168 S. 68.-DM * OESTERREICH K 1982 Älterwerden ohne Angst: Fragen und Verstrehen. Mit dem Arzt im Gespräch. Klett, Stutt¬gart. * OESTERREICH K @ (1987) Bibliographie in: KRUSE A, LEHR U, u.a. (1988) Beiträge zur II. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1987. --> * OESTERREICH K, HOYER S Original (1986) Die Prüderie mit der demenz - demenz als diagnostischer begriff. in: Psycho 12(1986) s. 424 ff * OESTERREICH K, HOYER S Original (1989) dementielle syndrome im alter. diagnose und therapie. in: die med. welt 30(1989) s. 1218-23 * OESTERREICH K, WAGNER K, REGIUS A (1984) Gerontopsychiatrie Heidelberg: Dokumentation. in ZfG 15, 373-380 --> * OESTERREICH Klaus (19812.A) Psychiatrie des Alterns. Quelle & Meyer, Heidelberg --> * ÖSTERREICH K (1989) Verwirrtheitszustände. In: KISKER KP, LAUTER H u.a.(Hrsg., 1989) Psychiatrie der Gegenwart, Bd. 8: Alterspsychiatrie, S. 201-224 * Oestreicher (19??) Bundessozialhilfegesetz mit Recht der Kriegsopferfürsorge Kommentar * ÖZDEMIR Cem (1999) Currywurst und Döner - Integration in Deutschland Verlag Lübbe; Bergisch Gladbach 1999; 271 S., 38,- DM ---> einwanderungsland D, migration * Offermann (1993) Qualitäts¬sicherungssystem . In: Diak.WERK WÜRTTEMB … kleine Heime * Offermann C, Sauerborn M ua (1993) Dienstleistungsstandards für die stationäre AHilfe. Stgt 1993 * Offermann C (1993) Leistungsprofile kleiner Pflege¬heime. In: Diak.WERK WÜRTTEMB … kleine Heime * Offermann ua (1993) APfl – studieren müßte man sie können. In: PFLEGEZEITSCHRIFT 4/1994, S. 226-228 eine zarte polemik . hauptsache ist: das allt. leben gestalten * OGAWA N (1990) Economic factors affecting the health of the elderly. In: Kane RL, u.a.Improving the Health of Older People... S. 627-646 * Ohloff G 199?? Irdische Düfte, Himmlische Lust. Birkhäuser --->Duft * OJEMANN GA (1991) Cortical organization of language. J Neurosci 11:2281-2287 --->Bewußtsein, Gehirn * OLBRICH E (Diss 1976) Soziale Teilhabe im Alter * OLBRICH E (1983) Altern - Soziale Aspekte. -->in Lehr, Altern, Tatsachen … * OLBRICH E (1985) Gerontologische Ausbi in USA. in: ZfG 18, 95-99. --> * Olbrich E -1983 Entwicklungspsy. -->in Lehr, Altern, Tatsachen … * Olbrich E ??? vergleichbares bei Krebskranken * Olbrich, E. (1988 ??) Soziale Unterstützung im Alter. Die Rolle von Mensch und Tier, in Gerowoche II * OLBRICH E, K. Sames, A Schramm (1995) Kompendium der Gerontologie. Loseblattwerk. ISBN 3609760907 Fortsetzg.preis von DM 178.+.58 pro neues Blatt. ecomed, Landsberg. * OLBRICH E, THOMAE H, (1987) Empirical Findings to a cognitive theory of aging. International J. of Behav. Development, 1, 67-82 * OLDENBOURG PUBLISHING SERVICE (1997) Umsorgtes Wohnen. Ratgeber für das W. im Alter. Ausgabe Bayern 1997. 672 S. ??DM. Hürderstr. 4, 85551 Heimstetten. * OLEKSIW K, SCHEICH S 1994 Die Hände - Fluch oder Segen. In: Altenpflege 19:4/94:251ff. Das wichtigste Werkzeug der pfl ist die Grundlage jeder Beziehung, Stimulationsmöglichkeiten * Oltmanns, Horst C; Mohn, Helmut; Lehr, Ursula (1988) Aktives Altern: Initiativen älterer Men schen. In Staatsministerium Baden-Württemberg (E Irsg.). Altern als Chance und Herausforderung (S. 1~5—182). Stuttgart: STAMI aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Omachonu (1990 Quality of Care… New Criteria for Evaluation. Health C M Review, Ann Arbor:15:4:48ff * Ontario Science Center 1988 Wenn der Muskelkater faucht. … Sport. stadtbü. P.90194569 (Fundgrube) * Opaschowski, Horst W. (1990) Herausforderung Freizeit. Cerspektiven fiir die Neunziger Jahre. Hamburg: B.A.T. Freizeitforschungsinstitut aus_1_AB_d_BR* * OPASCHOWSKI Horst_W (19 ??) Leben zwischen Muß und Muße. Die ältere Generation. Gestern - heute - morgen. Germa Press, Hamburg; 144 Seiten; 39,80 DEM. * Oppholzer Ursula (1992 Verflixt, das darf ich doch nicht vergessen. Gutes Gedächtnis bis ins hohe Alter. Humboldt, München. 23.- ---> Gedächtnis * OPPL Hubert (1992 Zur „Marktposition“ der Freien Wohlfahrtspflege. In: Soziale Arbeit. 39:152-158. * Oppl, Weber-Falkensammer (19) Lebenslagen und Gesundheit - Hilfen durch Soziale Arbeit. Kriti. Rezension von E Wenzel In: Blätter der Wohlfahrtspfl.1/88, 10-12 * OREM DE (1980) Nursing: Concepts of Practice. McGraw Hill, New York, USA. * * ORTWEIN I 1994, 3 A Kleines Lexikon des Gesundheitswesens. Vom Hartmannbund empfohlen. Piper, 15.- * ORWELL George (+1950) geb. Eric Arthur Blair. Biographie von Michael Shelden Zürich 1993. Diogenes * ORY Marcia G, DeFriese Gordon H (Hrsg., 1998) Self-Care in Later Life: Research, Program, and Policy Issues. , PhD, Springer Publishing Company, New York, NY. * OSTER P, SCHLIERF G, KRUSE W Original (19 ???) Geriatrische Erkrankungen - Besonderheiten der inneren Medizin im Alter. --> in: ?????? S. 608 - 622 * OSTERMANN, Klaus 1994 Entwicklung und Einrichtung einer Hilfezentrale für ältere, behinderte und kranke Menschen (KDA-Schriftenreihe "thema", Heft 92). Köln: Kuratorium Deutsche Altershilfe 1994, 89 Seiten, 8, DM zuzüglich Versandspesen. * OSTNER I (1979) Möglichkeiten der Bewältigung von Arbeitssituationen in der Pflege. In: DIECK, GÖSSLING (Hrsg.) Sektion Altenarbeit/Altenhilfe der DGG. S. 57-80 * OSTNER, Ilona, KRUTWA-SCHOTT Almut (1981) Krankenpflege ein Frauenberuf. Bericht über eine empirische Untersuchung. For.berichte aus Sonderforschungsbereich 101 der Uni Mü. campus 1981(darin: 3.3 Männer die"andere Seite" 139-177) * OSWALD W D (1982) @->yyy 02 Alltagsaktivitäten + Speed. In: ZfG 15 11-14. * OSWALD W D (1984) Psychometrie und klinische Beurteilung. In: OSWALD WD, HERRMANN WM (1984) Gerontologie. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart. * OSWALD W D, FLEISCHMANN (1986) Nürnberger Altersinventar - NAI(siehe ATL-Testliste) * OSWALD W D, FLEISCHMANN Ulrich M @ (1985) Experimentelle Gerontopsychiatrie. Weinheim, Beltz. GerBibl Ba 24 Osw * OSWALD WD, GUNZELMANN T (Hrsg, 1995) Kompetenztraining SIMA. Ein Programm für Seniorengruppen * OSWALD WD, Fleischmann UM (1995) Testmanualtextband. IV/368 Seiten, DM 98,-. ISBN 3-8017-08¥8-8. Zu der dritten Auflage des Nürnberger-Alters-lnventars (NAI) * OSWALD WD, GUNZELMANN T Original (1990 ) Erhaltung und Förderung von Kompetenz im Alter.In: z f gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie * OSWALD WD, GUNZELMANN T (Hrsg. 1995) Kompetenztraining SIMA. Hogrefe, Göttingen * OSWALD W D, HERRMANN W M ua (1984) Gerontologie. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart. GerBibl ??? Osw * OSWALD WD, LEHR (Hrsg., 1990) Altern. Veränderung und Bewältigung. Beiträge von BAUMANN H, LANG E, LEHR U u.a. Huber, Bern. 40.- Ratgeber * Oswald Wolf D (1979) Psychometrische Verfahren und Fragebogen für gerontopsychiatrische Untersuchungen. ZfG 12, 341-350. * OTTO K (1992 Im Todesfall. Der Ratgeber für Angehörige. Bund, 10.- * Otto, KJ 1986 Arzneimitteltherapie im Alter, in: Hirsch, R.D. und Krauß, B.(Hrsg.) Gerontopsychiatrie und Altenarbeit, Berlin * OUSLANDER JG (1990) The efficacy of continence treatment. In: Kane RL, u.a.Improving the Health of Older People: a * * * PADOVER Saul K (1999) Lügendetektor. Vernehmungen im besetzten Deutschland". Deutsch von Matthias Fienbork. Mit Fotos von Lee Miller. Eichborn. 340 Seiten. 44 DM. * PAETZ burkhard (1987) chirurgie für krankenpflegeberufe thieme Stuttgart. 16. 36 DM 642,176 abbi * PAILLAT Paul, ATTIAS-DONFUT Claudine u.a. (1989) Passage de la vie active à la retraite(auf dt: Übertritt in die Pensionierung). Presse universitaire de France, Paris. * PÄK Andreas (1995) Die Bedeutung des Wohnumfeldes für die Freizeitgestaltung älterer Menschen. Eine Analyse von Freizeitbedürfnissen undpartizipatorischen Planungsmöglichkeiten. Göttingen: Cuvillier. ISBN 3-89588-056-6. Zusammenstellung: Jürgen Wickert * Palau, zu Palau ohne Verf. A : gespeichert in yyy 026.intern.: Palau Karolineninseln - matrili¬neare Kultur - Riten zur Kontrolle der Aggression * PALMORE E (1981) Social Patterns in Normal Aging: Findings from the Duke Longitudinal Study. Durham, NC USA. Duke Univ.Press. --> * PALMORE E, CLEVELAND W, NOWLIN J U.A. (1979) Stress and Adaption in later life. Journal of Gerontology * PAPE A 1990 heben und heben lassen. pflaum, Mü. * Paritätischer Wohlf.V siehe unter Deutscher Paritätischer Wohlf.V * PARR Andrea, SEIDL Claudius (1995) Gnadenlos glücklich - das süße Leben um die 30. * PARSONS Talcott (1961) --> zum Kompetenzbegriff. In: TARTLER R (1961) Das Alter in der modernen Gesellschaft. Stuttgart * PARSONS Talcott (1968) Gesundheit und Leistung im Alter. in --> ders. Sozialstruktur und Persönlichkeit. Frankfurt * PASS Harvey I, James B. MITCHELL, David H. JOHNSON, Andrew T. TURRISI, and John D. MINNA (2000) Lung Cancer: Principles and Practice. Second edition. 1177 S., illustrated. Philadelphia, Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 2000. $169. ISBN 0-7817-1791-4 liegt in yyy 09.4 arb.blatt lungenkrebs * PASSUTH Patricia M, BENGTSON VL (1988) Sociological Theories of Aging. In: BIRREN, BENGTSON (Hrsg. 1988) Emergent Theories of Aging. N Y. 333-355 * PATHY MS John, FINUCANE Paul (1989) Geriatric Medicine. Problems and Practice. Springer, HD NY. noch kopieren S. 90 und 184 * PATTERSON RL, MOON JR (1985) Ageing. In: Hersen M, Bellack AS (Hrsg., 1985) HB of Clincal Behavioral Therapy. Plenum Press, NY. S. 573-601, darin Assessment . UB LA rez.->Diagnostik * PAUL Ingwer (1990) Rituelle Kommunikation. Gunter Narr Verlag Tübingen * PAUL Karl P (1991, 1.A) Asthma bei Kindern. Informationen für Eltern und Kinder. Springer, HD. ca. 20.- 77 Zeichnungen. 56 S. ----> empfehlenswerter Ratgeber * PAUL Karlhorst (1984, 3.A) Altenpflegerecht. Luchterhand. 30.- * Pearson A. et al. 1990 Optimal Skills Mix for Desired resident Outcomes in Non-Government Nursing Homes. Australian Government Puhlishing Service: Camberra * Pedal ua Original A zT gespeichert in yyy 030 ( 1996) Plötzliche Todesfälle mechanisch fixierter Patienten. In: Z f Gerontol Geriat 29:3:180-184 . * PEDRICK CORNELL C, GELLES RJ (1982) Elder abuse. The status of current knowledge. Family Relations 32:447–465 * Peitz H (1982) Pflege und Ganzheitliche Betreuung * Pelikan JM, Demmer H, Hurrelmann Klaus 1993 Gesundheitsförderung durch Organisationsentwicklung. Juventa, Weinheim. 64.- 404 S. * PELIKAN, J. M., KRAJIC, K (1994 ??) Gesundheitsförderung im und durch das Krankenhaus Konzepte und Strategien, Projekte und Netzwerke, in: PELIKAN, J. M., DEMMER, M., HURRELMANN, K (Hrsg. 1993) Gesundheitsförderung …, S. 85-99 * PERRIG-CHIELLO Pasqualina (19 ??) Wohlbefinden im Alter. Körperliche, psychische und soziale Determinanten und Ressourcen. Juventa Verlag, Weinheim; 248 Seiten; 48 DEM. * PESESCHKIAN Nossrat 1979 Der kaufmann und der papagei. Gechichten in der positive Psychotherapie. fischer tb 3300. 15.- ---> ilse * PESESCHKIAN Nossrat 1991 Psychosomatik und positive Psychotherapie. sv hd ---> ilse * PERINA Udo (1995) Altersvorsorge. Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag, Reinbek * PERINA Udo (1995) Der konstruierte Konflikt. Der Generationenvertrag wird in Frage gestellt. DIE ZEIT 26.5.95 S. 21-22 * PERLMUTTER (1989) Life Late Potentials. --> * PERREZ Meinrad Original (1987) Psychotherapie im Alter - eine wohlgemeinte Utopie? * PERREZ Meinrad Original (1987) Umgang mit Verhaltensstörungen im Alter. Verhaltenstherapie in der Gerontologie. * Peters/Mengert (19??) Handbuch der Krankenversicherung * PETERS U H (1990). Wörterbuch der Psychiatrie und medizinischen Psychologie. München: Urban & Schwarzenberg. * PETRI Horst (1999 ) Das Drama der Vaterentbehrung. Herder Spektrum, Fb. ----> A : gespeichert in yyy 031-ehe: wandel der familienform * PETZOLD , VORMANN HG (1981) therap. wohngemeinschaften (mit alten menschen) Erfahrungen-Modell-Supervision. München. * PETZOLD H (1990) Die Krankheit der Inhumanität. Über die entstehung und Vermeidung von Gewalt gegenüber alten Menschen im Heim / Teil I Altenpflege 9/90, S. 498-503 * PETZOLD H, BUBOLZ 1979 ---> über stadt¬teilarbeit * PETZOLD H, ZANDER b 1985 --> über stadt¬teilarbeit * PETZOLD, Hilarion (1985, hrsg.) Mit alten Menschen arbeiten. Bi.arbeit, Psy.therapie, Soziotherapie. verlag Pfeiffer, München auch zu gewalt gegen alte * PETZOLD, Hilarion (hrsg., 1980) Psychotherapie mit alten Menschen. Paderborn, Junfermann * PFAFF A (1979) Typische Lebensläufe von Frauen der Geb.jahrgänge 1910-1975. --> in: Sachverständigenkommission für die soz.Sicherung ----> der Frau und der Hiterbliebenen(Hrsg) Vorschläge zur soz.Sicherung der Frau .... Bonn * PFAFF M,WASSNER D für den aok-landesverband bayern (1989) gutachten zur gründung von betriebskrankenkassen im gefolge des ges.reformgesetz(GRG). eine sozial- und gesundheitspo¬litische analyse am beispiel der angekündigten errichtung von bkk´s bei der AUDI AG und der BMW AG.verlag, ort -> vervielf. typoskript, beim verfasser: 8901 stadtbergen, haldenweg 23 * pfäfflin-wagner u y gespeichert in yyy 02.proph 1994 "Prophylaxen und sonstige MaBnahmen bei venöser Insuffizienz". In: altenpflegerin / altenpfleger 11-12/94:11-14 * PFEIFFER Eric (1970) Survival in old Age: Physical, psy, social Correlates of Longevity.Journal American Geriatr Soc 18, 273-285 * Pfeiffer Psychologie des kranken Menschen Kohlhammer, Stgt 120 S. 26 DM * PFEIFFER Hans (1983) Classification and Epidemiology of Psychatric Diseases in Old Age. ????. --> * PFEIFFER, JOHNSON, CHIOFOLO (1981) FAI Functional Ass. Inventory * PFLANZ M (19...) Der unnatürliche Tod; in: Was ist Tod, Hrsg. J. Schlemmer, 1970, Piper München * PFLEGEZEITSCHRIFT (1993) Schwerpunktthema Altenpflege¬ In: PFLEGEZEITSCHRIFT 4/1994, S. 203-235 ua Dusek-gerontologie, kohrs, ridzik, altenhofer * PHANEUF MC (1976) Quality Patient Care Scale (Qualpacs). In: The Nursing Audit- Self-regulation in N. practice.N Y. * PIAGET * PIGHIN Gerda, DEUERLEIN Isabella (Hrsg, 1993) Trau keinem unter 40. Tücken und Chancen der Lebensmitte. Wie man die Neuorientierung meistert und intensiver lebt. Mosaik, München * PIEHL Andrea Julia, RISTOK Bruno (1997) Organisation - Kosten senken - Erlöse steigern. Praxisbeispiel einer Organisationsentwicklung für Pflegedienste. In: Häusliche Pflege 6/97:??:internet-Ausgabe. S. 58-63 ---> Original y gespeichert in p+b * PILLEMER K, FINKELHOR D (1988) The prevalence of elderly abuse: a random sample survey. Gerontologist 28:51–57 * PILLEMER K, FINKELHOR D (1988) Die Verbreitung der Mißhandlung von Älteren. Ergebnisse einer randomisierten Überblicks¬untersuchung. in: The Gerontologist 28, Seiten 51-58 * PILLEMER K, MOORE D W (1989) Mißhandlung von Patienten in Pflegeheimen. Ergebnisse einer Überblicksuntersuchung mit Personal. in: The Gerontologist 29, S. 314-320 * PINKA Steven (1996) Der Sprachinstinkt. Dt. bei Kindler, Mü. 50.- --> Spracherwerb bei Kindern. Durch Erzeugen von Tönen mit dem Mund können wir bei anderen eine präzise Vorstellung hervorrrufen. (Bezieht sich auf Chomsky und Neurobiologen) * PINLS Claudia (1995) Das faule Geschlecht - Wie Männer es schaffen, Frauen für sich arbeiten zu lassen. --> zu atl * PINCUS Lily 1982, engl. 1981 Das hohe Alter (The challenge …) dt: Kreuz, Piper SP 1369 15.- --> Erfahrungen aus 83 J. Familie, Sinn, Verlust, * PINDING M u.a. 1972 Kr.sr. in der Ausbildung. Stutt¬gart. * PINGUET Maurice (1992) Der Freitod in Japan. Gatza, Berlin. 58.-, 379 S. Über Harakiri, Kamikaze, Kulturverständnis des Suizid. * PIPER Ida und Hans-Christoph 1993 Schwestern reden mit Patienten. Ein Arbeitsbuch fur Pflegeberufe im Krankenhaus. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen. 198 Seiten mit 2 Abbildungen, kartoniert DM 42,-, 6., erw. Auflage 1993. 122 Seiten, DM19,80, lSBN 3-525-62332-1 * PIPER Nikolaus in yyy 20.soziolog (1996) Die gute Gesellschaft. Die Kommunitarier predigen Gemeinsinn, -um die liberale Gesellschaft und die Marktwirtschaft zu retten. In: Die Zeit 1996 Nr. 29/12.7.96, S. 36 * PLATT @ (ca 1989) Handbuch der Gerontologie . siehe Inhaltsverz. in Lit.ordner --> Platt: experimental gerontology (1989) * PLATT D Original in yyy 16. (Hrsg. 1988) Pharmakotherapie und Alter. Ein Leitfaden f d Praxis Springer HD, NY. 380 S. mit 34 Abbi 106 Tab. * PLATT Dieter (Hrsg. 1986) Drugs and Aging. Springer HD, NY. mit 105 Abbi 49 Tab. zumeist biochem.Beiträge über Ratten. auch: Hall MRP Drug Interactions * PLATTIG Karl-Heinz (1995) Spürnasen und Feinschmecker. Die chemischen Sinne des Menschen. Springer-Verlag. sb * PLATZ S, Weyrer S (1990) Gedächtnistraining im Alter: Theor. Hintergrund + Entwicklung eines Intervetionsprogr. für AH-bew. ZfG 23, 197-204 in MA durchgeführt * PLESSNER Helmuth 1931 Macht und menschliche Natur. Lachen und weinen. Das Lächeln.1924 Grenzen der Gemeinschaft. * PLÖTZ Herrmann Original (1996, 2. A.) Kleine Arzneimittellehre. Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heid , 380 S. ca 36 DM. * PLUTCHIK (siehe ATL-Testliste) * POECK K (Hrsg., 1982, 1989) Klinische Neuropsychologie Thieme * PÖLDINGER W. REIMER Ch. (Hrsg, 1993) De-pressio¬nen. Therapiekonzepte im Vergleich. Springer-Verlag, Berlin Hei¬delberg New York. * PÖPPEL E, EDINGSHAUS ALv (1994) Geheimnisvoller Kosmos Gehirn. Bertelsmann. 40.- 256 S. * POETZSCH-HEFFTER, Elisabet (1986) Die Bedeutung ausgewählter laborchemischer und psychosozialer Faktoren für die Prognose bei geriatrischen Patienten. Diss Uni HD * POGGENDORF Arnim (1992 Das Team. Erfolgreich trainieren in Hotellerie und Gastronomie. Raabe, Stutt¬gart. 50.- * POHLMEIER H (1980) Depression und Selbstmord. Keil, Bonn. s.a. unter Heinemann/Pueschel bd. 6 * POHLMEIER Hermann (1995) Depression und Selbstmord. Parerga, Düsseldorf/Bonn DM 40 * POMYKALA Brigitte (1991) Lehrbuch der Altenpflege. Fischer, Stutt¬gart. 260 S. 49.-DM * POMYLKA Brigitte (1990. 96 3. A.) Ausbildung, Berufsausübung und Perspektiven der Altenpflege. Stuttgart - Jena In: Krankenpflege (DBfK) 3/90, 155-158 * PONGRATZ . * Popper KR (1989) Logik der Forschung. 9. Aufl. JCB Mohr, Tübingen * POSER, Wolfgang und Sigrid 1996 Medikamente - Mißbrauch und Abhängigkeit. Stuttgart: Thieme, . - 304 S. ISBN 3-13-102431-3. DM 44,00 ---A> Drogen, Sucht * PRELLER Ludwig 1949, 1978 2.A Sozialpolitik in der Weimarer Republik. Athenäum TB 3-7610-7210-4 stadtbü. Emp 20 Prel * PREUTE Michael 1994 Wenn Du alt wirst in Deutschland . . . Ratgeber für Wohnen und Leben im Alter. Piper Verlag, München * PRIEPKE, Manfred (1990) Management für Leitungskräfte in der Altenarbeit. In: Das Altenheim 29, S. 281-285 * PRINZINGER Roland ßß?? Das Geheimnis des Alterns. --> Biologie * PRISTL Karl @ (1997) Ökonom. Situation von Sozialhilfeempfängern. In: Baden-Würnemberg in Wort und Zahl 8/97 s. 380ff A : gespeichert in yyy 020 * PROCTOR Robert N 1999 The Nazi War on Cancer". Princeton University Press, Princeton; 380 Seiten; 29,95 Dollar. ---> Krebsprävention * PRODINS Gunter 1987 Das Personalhandbuch als Führungsinstrument. Eine Anleitung fur Aufbau, Geslaltung + Ein4uhrung. 91 S. Arbeitshef. Personalwesen, Bd 12 Kt. DM 21,- ISBN 3-7938-7770-1 Kommunikation * PRODÖHL D (1978) gelingen und scheitern ehelicher partnerschaft. Hogrefe, Göttingen, Toronto, Zürich.. * PROGRESS-INSTITUT, BÜRO F.STRUKTURFOR. (BÜSTRO) (1992 Studie über Leben und Arbeiten in Rostock. 3/4 Frauen und 2/3 Mä über 55 sind gegen ihren Willen in Rente. ---> FNL * PROSS h (1976) Die Wirklichkeit der Hausfrau. Reinbek, Rowohlt. * Pross h (1973) Gleichberechtigung im Beruf. Eine Untersg. mit 7000 ANínnen in der EWG.Frankfurt, Atäneum * PROST Ant., VINCENT Gér. (Hrsg. 1993) Geschichte des privaten Lebens. Bd. 5 WK1 bis Gegenwart. Fischer, F/m. 621 S. 88.- * Prostata Konsensus-Konferenz 1993 Paris, The internat. Consultation on BPH. In: GPr 1994:12:28-33 Original im Ordner yyy 13.2.5 * PRUS 1840 system. abhandlung über alterskrankheiten * PSCHYREMBEL (1989, 256. A. 1997, 258. A. ) Klinisches Wörterbuch. Berlin, De Gruyter. 1 738 S., 2 052 Abbi., 250 Tab. 70.- DM * PSCHYREMBEL CD o (1997, 1. A. ) Klinisches Wörterbuch. Berlin, De Gruyter. über 11 000 Stichwörter 2 052 Abbi. frei skalierbar,100 Videos, 250 Tab. 108.- DM * PUCHLER, Wolfgang (1992) Personalbedarfsermittlung. DKI. 84 S. 30.- * PUDEL Praxis der Ernährungsberatung. Springer, Hd. * PULS, wichard (1989) Soziale Isolation und Einsamkeit. Dt.Univ.Verlag, Wiesbaden. Hb 32 Puls * PULVER Urs @ (1991) Die Bausteine des Alltags. Zur Psy des menschlichen Arbeitens und Handelns. Asanger, HD. Psycho-philosoph. Hintergründe * PUSCH Fred @ (1989) Sozial- und Lebenslageanalyse der Alterskohorte "Junge Alte". Ab III Pusc Untersg. zur sozialen Integration einer neuen gesellsch. Gruppe. Westdt. Verlag. * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * AAAAFGaamuster u.a. (Hrsg., 2000, 2. A.) ggggggg. York. 333 S. 00.- DM --> * QUADAGNO Jill (1998) Aging and the Life Course, McGraw Hill, New York, NY. * QUAYHAGEN, QUAYHAGEN 1989 Differential effects of familiy-base strategies on alzheimer's disease (Gerontologist, 29, 1989) siehe Dokum.-->Interv.gero * QUETELET LA (1835) Über den Menschen und die Entwicklung seiner Fähigkeiten. * QUITMANN Helmut ! (1985) humanistische psychologie. zentrale konzepte und philosophischer hintergrund. verlag für psychologie-Hogrefe, Göttingen, Toronto, Zürich. Ra… * RABBITT P ua (1993) Längsschnitttstudie des Age + Cogn.Res.Center Uni Manchester+Uni Newcastle (UK) 1982.1997. In: ZfG 26, 3, 176-183 * RABL Herbert (1997) „Todesengel“ auf Bewährung in Freiheit. Rhein - Neckar - Zeitung Nr- 279 * RADEBOLD Hartmut (1992) Psychotherapeutische Zielsetzungen für Ältere. In: ZfG 25:6:349-355 * RADEBOLD H ORIGINAL (1992) Psychodynamik und Psychotherapie Älterer. Springer, HD.78.- DM 265 S. * RADEBOLD H 1989 Psychodynamik In KISKER KP, LAUTER H u.a.(Hrsg. ) Psychiatrie der Gegenwart, Bd. 8:S. 313-347 siehe Dokum.-->Interv.gerontol. * RADEBOLD H (Hg. 1996) Altern und Psychoanalyse. Psychoanalytische Blätter, Band 6). Ca. 150 Seiten mit mehreren Abbildungen, kartoniert ¥. DM | SFr 36,-Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen. ISBN 3-525-46005-8 * RADEBOLD H, HIRSCH RD (1994) Altern und Psychotherapie . Huber, xxx.- DM 231 S. Bd. 9 angew. A.kunde * RADEBOLD H, RASSEK M, SCHLESINGER-KIPP G, Teising M (1982) Zur psychotherapeutische Behandlung älterer Menschen. Freuburg, Lambertus * RADEBOLD Hartmut, SCHLESINGER-KIPP (hrsg 1982) familien- und paartherapeutische Hilfen bei älteren und alten Menschen. Göttingen, Vandenhoeck. beihefte --> zur zt.schrift gruppenpsychotherapie und gruppendynamik - beiträge zur sozialpsy. und soziale Praxis. Verlag für Med. Psych. * Radtke, Günter (1990) Voraussetzungen für eine betriebliche Altersversorgung in der DDR, in: Betriebliche Altersversorgung, Folge 4, S. 139 142 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * RAETSCH Sylvia, RÖHRICH B 1997 (?) Pflegestandards im St. Joseph-Krankenhaus - Kenntnisstand und Akzeptanz beim Pflegepersonal. n=133. A : gespeichert in yyy 02.12 sta * RAHE u.a. 1964 Schedule of recent experience * Rahmenbedingungen (1991) Rahmenbedingungen für die betriebliche Direktversicherung nach dem Einigungsvertrag, in: Betriebliche Altersversorgung, Folge 1, S. 4—12 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * RAICHLE Marcus E. 1994 Bildliches Erfassen von kognitiven Prozessen. In: Spektrum der Wissenschaft, Juni 1994:56-63 * RAMIAN K. (1987) The resident oriented nursing home. A new dimension in the nursing home debate on living rather than nursing. In: Danish Medical Bulletin, Gerontology Special Supplement Series, 5 (1987), 89-93. * RANDOLPH T G, MOSS R W (1995) Allergien: Folgen von Umwelt und Ernährung. Chronische Erkrankungen aus der Sicht der Klinischen Ökologie. 372 Seiten. Deukalion Verlag, Holm. ISBN: 3930720450. Preis: DM 34,00---> Hygiene * RANDOW GV (1993 Besser mit dem Meffel. Alltags-Dinge. Aus: DIE ZEIT-Dossier 1993 Nr. 13/26.3.93, Seite 22 --->Einführung Gerontologie. Design, Ergothera. * RANFT ferdinand (2000) Und ewig lockt die Zulage. In: DIE ZEIT Nr. 11 vom 9.3. 2000 S. 13-17. Der Staat verhätschelt seine Diener mit Regelbeförderung und üppigem Gehalt. Nun will er Beamten auch noch den Ruhestand mit 55 vergolden. Für schmerzhafte Eingriffe in den öffentlichen Dienst plädiert A gespeichert in yyy 020.rente * RAPPAPORT (1977) Bezug auf die psychosoziale Versorgung * RAPPE-GIESECKE Kornelia 1994 Supervision. Gruppen- und Team s in Th + Pr. Berlin, Heidelberg. 68.- * RATH Kai Peter A : gespeichert in yyy 02.1 (1996) Eine internationale Vorschrift soll für mehrQualität bürgen-Die genormte Fabrik ---> TQM ISO 9000 * RATTNER Josef 19?? Der schwierige Mitmensch. Psy.therapeutische Erfahrungen zur Selbsterkenntnis, Menschenkenntnis und Charakterkunde Fischer TB 6186 * RAVEN JC (1962) Coloured progressive matrices (Sets A, AB, B 1956 rev). London, Lewis + Co 1962 * REAKER, WANG ??? (19 ?? ) . --> sinnorientierte Modellle * Reclams Schauspielführer Hrsg: Siegfried Kienzle 1986 - 17. Aufl. Schauspielführer (Universal Bibliothek; 7817) Stuttgart: Reclam. - 1151 S.:ISBN 3-15-oo7817-2 * REDING Josef (1990) Die Gradweg-Kilt-Tagebuchfragmente von 2032. In: Bundes-SKG Leben im Alter. 6-9. Graue Utopie * REDLIN Wiltraud (1977 ) Verhaltenstherapie, Huber, Bern. * Reents H ua Hrsg. 1996 Handbuch der Gerontotechnik. Ecomed, 86899 Landsberg. Loseblattwerk im Leinenordner, ISBN 3-609-71630-4 DM 148,-, je Seite -,65 DM Ergäzg. * REES-MOGG W (1991 The Great Reckoning (Die große Abrechnung) sowas wie Gronemayer * REESE-SCHÄFER, Walter (1994) Was ist Kommunitarismus? Campus Verlag, Frankfurt a. M; 191S., DM26,80 * REETZE Jan (1993) Medienwelten. Springer HD 257 S. s. 5-7 * Reggentin, Heike; Dettbarn-Reggentin, Jürgen (1992) Selbsthilfegruppen älterer Menschen. Düssel dorf: MAGS aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Rehfeld, Uwe (1991) Ausländische Arbeitnehmer und Rentner in der gesetzlichen Rentenversicherung, in: Deutsche Rentenversicherung, Heft 7, S. 468 492 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * REICH Günter (1998) Paare in der Lebensmitte. In: Zeitschrift Der Psychotherapeut 2:98:102-109 A : gespeichert in yyy 012.sexu * REICHARD S u.a. 1962 Charakteristik von 5 Alterstypen * Reichenwallner, M.; C;latzer, Wolfgang; Bos, M. (1991) Die Einbindung älterer Menschen in familiale, nachbarschaftliche und andere soziale Netzwerke in Bezug auf empfangene und geleistete materielle und immaterielle Hilfe. In: Deutsches Zentrum für Alters fragen (Hrsg.). Expertisen zum ersten Teilbericht der Sachverständigenkommission zur Erstellung des Ersten Altenberichts der Bundesregierung (S. 1—15). Berlin: DZA aus_1_AB_d_BR* * REICHHOLF Josef (1995) Zuerst übte Lucyy den aufrechten Gang. 300. Vortrag im Zoologischen Museum HD. rnz 27.10.95 * REICHMAN Judith (19 ??) Ich bin zu jung, um alt zu sein. Gesundheit für Frauen über vierzig. Verlag Gesundheit, Berlin; 456 Seiten; 48 * REID, Haas, Hawkings (1977) * REIMANN H, dto. H (1983 ???) Das Alter. Einführung in die Gerontologie. Enke, Stgt. * REIMANN Helga, REIMANN Horst (Hrsg. 1994) Das Alter. Eine Einführung in die Gerontologie. Ferdinand Enke Verlag, Stuttgart * REIMANN R 1985 Anleitung zur Pflegeplanung und -dokumentation. krankenpfl(DBfK) 84 18 * REIMER C 1994 Ärztl Gesprächsführung Springer HD 125 S. * REINECKER H (1991) Zwänge. Huber, Bern Angst * REINMANN-ROTHMEIER Gabi, MANDL Heinz y (1995) Man lernt nie aus. In: psychologie heute januar 1995. s. 38 --->pädagogik, erwachsenenbildung.y gespeichert in hpw19 * REITER F, KASKOSH ME (1963) Quality of Nursing Care - A Report of a Field Study to Establish Criteria. N Y. * REITER Jörg, THOMSON Malcolm (1997) Geliebten Schwestern. Ein TV-Daily-Drama. SAT.1, Köln. A : gespeichert in yyy 026.1 tv etc * REITER Ludwig Original (1978) Krisenintervention. In: STROTZKA H (Hrsg. 1978) Psychotherapie: Grundlagen, Verfahren, Indikationen. München, Urb&Schw (Seite 457- 470) * REITZ Manfred, GUTJAHR peter (1994) Krebs besiegen. Entstehung, Behandlung, Erfolge. Ullstein Gesundheit, F/m, Berlin .ISBN 3-550-06870-0 stadtbü. 95 009700 Vel 8 Reit; auch Selbsthilfegr.anschriften * REITZ Manfred (1997) In Alters Frische, Verlag Gesundheit Berlin, 34 M * RENGGLI R, TANNER JAk Original (1994) Das Drogenproblem.Geschichte, Erfahrungen, Th.konzepte. Springer-Verlag. ---> Alkohol .... 229 S. 30.- * RESSLER David rez (1997) Die Rechte der Sterbenden. Beltz-Quadriga Weinheim ---> (nicht empfehlenswert wg) * REST Franco Original (1988) Sterbenden beistehen IN: DÖHNER u.a. (Hg. 1988) Im Alter leben: Krisen, Ängste, Perspektiven.… S. 173-189 * REST Franco Original (1989, 92 2.A) Sterbebeistand, -begleitung, geleit. Kohlhammer, Stutt¬gart. 203 S. 36.- * REUTH Ralf G Hrsg. 1992 Joseph Goebbels: Tagebücher 1924-1945. Piper, München. 5 Bde. 2 304 S. 98.-DM --->Sösemann * REVENSTORF, Dirk (1985) Paartherapie. In: REVENSTORF D(Hrsg., 1985) psychotherapeutische verfahren, Gruppen-, Paar- und Familientherapie, bd. IV.Kohlhammer. s. 117-170 * REVENSTORF, dirk (Hrsg., 1985) psychotherapeutische verfahren, Gruppen-, Paar- und Familientherapie, Band IV.Kohlhammer. s. 117-170 * REVERS (1985) Psyche und Zeit. Salzburg, Pustet --> * Rhein-Neckar-Kreis, Landrat des … Original (Hrsg., 1991) Kreisaltenhilfeplan, Rhein-Neckar-Kreis * RICHTER (1957) Rattenexperiment - Tod nach Kontrollverlust * RICHTER HE (1975) Zur psychoanalytischen Theorie von Familenkonflikten. In: Claessens(Hrsg., ... Athäneum Frft. . --> * RICHTER Horst Eberhard (1992) Umgang mit Angst, Frankfurt/M. 1992, S.50f. * RICHTER HE @ (1993) Wer nicht leiden will, muß hassen. Zur Epidemie der Gewalt. Hoffmann+Campe, Hamburg. 222 S. 32.- DM --> Empathie * RICHTER Horst-Eberhard (1995 ) über Psychoanalyse und Gesellschaftskritik. Hoffmann und Campe * RICHTER Horst-Eberhard (1997) Als Einstein nicht mehr weiter wußte. über histor. Gesellschaftskritik. Econ, Düsseld. 256.- 40.- rez in Die Zeit 21.11.97 S. 22 Dettling * RICHTER Monika 1998 Sexualität und Demenz. Aspekte zur Sexualität im höheren Erwachsenenalter mit Fokus auf dementielle Prozesse. In: Altenpflege Forum Beilage der Zeitschrift Altenpflege 6:3:16-28 erschienen 9/98; A : gespeichert in yyy 010.sexu * RICHTER u 1993 Die neuen Großmütter. aus: Psy heute 12/93 --->Altersbild * RICHTER Ronald Original (1997) Wir wollen, daß Sie Ihr Recht bekommen. Projekt der und in der HÄUSLICHE PFLEGE, Ausgabe 8/97, VincNET y gespeichert in yyy 020.sgb * RIDLEY Matt (1998?) Die Biologie der Tugend - Warum es sich lohnt, gut zu sein. Verlag: Ullstein Preis: 48 Mark. Das Prinzip des Guten zieht sich durch die gesamte Evolutionsgeschichte - es gilt bei Einzellern genauso wie bei Ameisen, Delphinen oder Affen. Es sind keine egoistischen Gene, die uns treiben, sagt der Autor. * RIDZIK, P (19...) Pflege in der rehabilitativen Geriatrie: Ansätze, Modelle, Ziele. Pflegezeitschrift 47 (1994) 4 S. 214-218 * RIEBER Gretel y gespeichert in yyy 031 gero.intern. (1995) Erfolgreiche Lobby in den USA: Für Alter und Gemeinwohl. American AARP - American Association of Retired Persons .In: Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung (Hrsg., 1995) Die Neue Beweglichkeit des Alters… S. 36-42 * RIEKER Jochen, orig: PRIBILLA, REICHWALD, GOECKE (1996) Digitales Dilemma. beschleunigung der kommunikation. Teleekommunikation im management. rez in: manager magazin 1/96 s. 170-176 * RIEDEL Anne (1989) Das harte Brot der späten Jahre in --> Hans -Böckler-Stiftung, Mitbestimmungs-, Forschungs- und Studienförderungswerk des DGB(Hrsg), Die Mitbestimmung * RIEDL Peter Anselm (1987) Die Gebäude der Univ. Heidelberg. Text- und Bildband. Springer HD. * RIEGE Thomas (1989) Das Heim muß sterben oder: Die andere Art im Alter zu leben. --> Heim + Anstalt 20, S. 27-32 u. 54-59 * Riege, Fritz 1994 Gesundheitspflicht, Gesundheitsförderung, Gesundheitsstaat Deutschland. In: Sozialer fortsch Jg. 44 (1995), Nr. 1, S. 1-4 * RIEGEL Klaus F. (1976) Adult Life Crises: a Dialectic Interpretation of Development In: Neugarten u.a. Normative Life Crisis. S. 99-128 * RIEGEL Klaus F. (1978) Versuch einer psychol. Theorie der Zeit. In: Rosenmayr l (hrsg. 1978) Die menschl.Lebensalter... München. S. 269-299 * RIEGNER Gerhart (1998) Ne jamais désespérer. Soixante années au service du peuple juif et des droits de l'homme. Les Editions du Cerf, Paris. --->Die Erinnerungen Gerhart Riegners * RIEL JP, ROY N (1980) Conceptual Models for Nursing. Appleton Century Crofts, New York, USA. * RIEMANN F (1989) Die Kunst des Alterns. Kreuz, Stuttgart * RIESTER M (1998) Pflegebedürftig!? Was nun? Ein Ratgeber … Asanger. 130 S. * RIFKIN Jeremy (1998) Das biotechnische Zeitalter. Die Geschäfte mit der Genetik. Deutsch von Susanne Kuhlmann-Krieg. Bertelsmann Verlag, München 1998. 384 Seiten, 45 Mark. rez-A : gespeichert in yyy 01 rezrifkin kitcher biotechZeital * RINGEL Erwin 1953 Der Selbstmord. Abschluß einer krankhaften psychischen Entwicklung. n = 745 Patienten nach einem Suizidversuch (später auch zum Pazifismus) * RINGEL Erwin 199?? 1993 Das Alter wagen. Wege zu einem erfüllten Lebensabend. dtv ratgeber, Köln. DM 14,90 * RINGER S, SAUR B Original in yyy 2.1 (1992 Zufriedenstellende Arbeit in einem APH. Antroposophisch.…… DKZ 103-108 * Rischar K, Brendt D 1994 Einführung neuer Mitarbeiter. Landsberg am Lech: mvg-verl., 1994 cines¥-TrainiD¥: 485 * RISTOK Bruno Original yyy 2.1.4. (1992 Wer kontrollieren will, muß seine Ziele kennen. Controlling am Bspl.ambulant. Dienst - Ein Stufenkonzept. In: Blät.d.Wohlf.pfl: 9/92 245-246 * RITTER Gerhard A. (1991) Der Sozialstaat. Entstehung und Entwicklung im internationalen Vergleich. R. Oldenbourg Verlag, München 1991; 252 Seiten ---> Geschichte der Sozialpolitik von der mittelalterlichen Armenpflege bis zum modernen Wohlfahrtsstaat. * RITTER-VOSEN Xenia Original (1982) Verhaltenstherapie mit älteren Menschen. In: REVENSTORF D(Hrsg., 1985) Psychotherapeutische verfahren, ----> Gruppen-, Paar- und Familientherapie, Band II.Kohlhammer. s. 311-328 Ro… * ROBERT BOSCH STIFTUNG (o J ) Berufliche Motivation von Krankenpflegepersonal. Mat. +Berichte der ... Bd. 22 . Bleicher , Gerlingen. 12.- ISBN 3-922934-21-8 * Robert-Bosch-Stiftung 1994 Das Arztbild der Zukunft. Murrhardter Kreis ----> psychokram? * Robrecht, J.J.T. (1994) Konflikte, Auseinanderset zungsformen und Lebensalter. Chil. Diss. Univ. Greifs wald. aus_1_AB_d_BR* * ROCHE Lexikon Medizin (1987, 2. A, 1993 3.A ) 2026 S. ca. 70.-DM * Rodin J ua. 1985 Kontrollerwartung als Alternsmerkmal * Röhrle Bernd, Stark Wolfgang (Hrsg., 1985) soziale Netzwerke und Stützsysteme. Perspektiven für die klinisch-psychologische und gemeindepsychologische Praxis. ----> Dt. Gesellsch. für VT, Tübingen. Tüb.Reihe 6. Fb 19 Roeh * Rönnecke u.a. (1976) * RÖSLER u.a. (Hrsg, 1970) Persönlich¬keitsdia¬gnostik. Berlin. * RÖSSLER W u.a. (Hrsg, 1987) Landesprogramm zur W. der außerstationären psychiatr. Versorgung in BW. … Dt. Studienverl., Weinheim. * Rößler, Norbert (1992) Spezielle Versicherungslösungen für die betriebliche Altersversorgung von Arbeitnehmern im Beitrittsgebiet, in: Betriebliche Altersversorgung, Folge 5, S. 169—1~3 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * RÖTHEL H 1993, 5. A) Die Pflege zu Hause. Häusliche Krankenpflege. Ehrenwirth 160 22.- ---> Ratgeber pflegebedürftigkeit * RÖTHER Dorothea (1983) Veränderung der Merkfähigkeit + Konzentration … --> n= 350 In: LÖWE H, LEHR U, BIRREN JE: Psychol Probleme des Erwachsenenalters. * RÖTHER Dorothea (1986) Lernfähigkeitim Alter --> n= 350. Leipzig Hirzel. * RÖTTGER KLAUS (1993 Berufszufriedenheit und Berufsliche Belastung von Krankenpflegekräften. Am Beispiel chir-onkol Station. In: Soziale Arbeit 5/93:160ff Verweildauer, Burnout, Belastung * ROGERS C R (1973) Die klientenzentrierte Gesprächspsychotherapie. Kindler, München * ROGERS martha (1995) Theoret. Grundlagen der Pflege. Lambertus, Fb 204 >S. 42.- Übersetzg von 1970 + Ergänzg. Rog. + 94 * ROGGENKAMP V Original in yyy 22.?? 1994 Einmal feucht durch. Putzfrauen. In:Die Zeit 26.8.94 S. 60 * ROHDE JJ (1974, 2. A) Soziologie des Krankenhauses. Enke, Stutt¬gart. --> * ROMMELSPACHER B (1986) Zukunft des helfens - zukunft der Frauen? in Kleiber, Rommelspacher s.o * Romrell/Lanier/Ross/von Hagens (1996, 2. ü. A.) Der menschliche Körper. Schnittanatomie und Tomographie. Ullstein Medical, Wiesbaden. 228 Seiten, 130 Farbabb. DM 148.00,120 anatomische Schnittpräparate werden eindrucksvoll durch 132 entsprechende CT- und MRI-Bilder belegt. * ROPER Nancy (1980) The Elements of Nursing. Churchill Livingston, Edingburgh, GB. * ROPER N (1997) Pflegeprinzipien imPflegeprozeß. Dt. 400 S. Huber, Bern. 78.- DM * ROSE Kenneth Jon (1995) Die menschliche Uhr. Von der Geburt bis zum Tod - die Abläufe. dtv ratgeber, Köln. --> Zeit * Rosenberg, Ceter (1992) Wie leistungsfähig ist die "zweite Säule"?, in: Förster, Wolfgang; Rößler, Nor bert (Hrsg.), Betriebliche Altersversorgung in der Diskussion zwischen Craxis und Wissenschaft, Köln (Otto Schmidt), S. 101—115 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * ROSENMAYR, L (1958) alte Menschen in der Großstadt. Wien * ROSENMAYR L (hrsg. 1978) Die menschl.Lebensalter. Kontinuität und Krisen. Piper, München. * ROSENMAYR L (Hrsg., 1983) Die späte Freiheit. Das Alter - ein Stück gelebten Lebens. Severin + Siedler, Berlin * Rosenmayr Leopold (198~) Altsein im 21. Jahrhundert (Ein Versuch, über Zukunft zu spekulieren), in: Deutsches Zentrum für Altersfragen e. V. (Hrsg.) Die ergraute Gesellschaft, Bd.71, Beiträge zur Gerontologie und Altenarbeit, Berlin, S. 460—485 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * ROSENMAYR L (1987) Über das vielschichtige spätere Leben. In: Aktion Gemeinsinn e.V. Wie wollen wir morgen älter werden. Selbstverlag, Bonn. S. 50-91 * Rosenmayr L (1990) Die Kräfte des Alters. Wiener Journal Zeitschriftenverlag, Wien. 394 S. -->lit.empfehlung * ROSENMAYR Leopold (1996) Altern im Lebenslauf. Soziale Position, Konflikt und Liebe in den späten Jahren. Reihe Transparent 28. 124 Seiten, kartoniert. DM / SFr 19,80. S 145, ISBN 3-525-01 720-0. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, D-37070 Göttingen * ROSENMAYR, L, KÖCKEIS EVA In Minnemann (1968) Sozialbeziehungen im höheren Lebensalter. in: Thomae, Lehr 1968 Altern, P * ROSENMAYR, Leopold und ROSENMAYR, Hilde (Hrsg., 1978) Der alte Mensch in der Gesellschaft. Reinbeck, Rowohlt. * Rosenthal R (1991) Meta-analytic procedures for social research (rev. ed.). Applied social research methods series, Volume 6. Sage Publications, Newbury Park * Rossi, Alice S. (1986) Sex and Gender in an Aging Society, in: Daedalus (Volume "The Aging Society") 115 (1986) 1, S. 141—169 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * ROßBRUCH Robert Original (1997) Die Schweigepflicht des Pflegepersonals (2. Teil). In: ZfPflegerecht 2/97:34-36 zT A : gespeichert in yyy 021.stgb * ROST W (1987) Die Gefühle. Birkhäuser, Basel, Boston * ROST W, SCHULZ A (1994 i.Vorbtg.) WorkBook. System mit Spracherkennung! * ROST W, SCHULZ A Original (1993) Zärtlichkeit und Sexualität. Über Partnerschaft in der 2. L.hälfte. Südwest-Verlag. 93 S. 20.- DM * ROST W, SCHULZ A Original (1994) Rivalität. Über Konk, Neid + Eifersucht. Springer-Verlag. ---> Emotionen .... 209 S. 30.- * Rost W (1987) Schäm Dich! Psychologie Heute 12/1987 * Rost W. (1990) Emotionen - Elixiere des Lebens. Springer-Verlag, Berlin Heidelberg New York * Rost W. und Dietz W. (3/1990) Dem Neid eine Chance. Psychologie Heute * Rost W, Schulz A. (1993) Unsere alltäglichen Ängste. Südwest-Verlag, München * Rost W, Schulz A. (1993) Warum immer das Schlimmste befürchten. Südwest-Verlag, München * Rost W, Schulz A. (1993) Zärtlichkeit und Sexualität (auch im Alter; Fotos! ). Südwest-Verlag, München * ROSSUM Walter van (1998) Simone de Beauvoir und Jean-Paul Sartre-Die Kunst der Nähe; Rowohlt Berlin Verlag, Berlin; 169 S., 34,- DM A : gespeichert in yyy 031.biogr. * Roth G (1994) Das Gehirn und seine Wirklichkeit. Kognitive Neurobiologie und ihre philosophischen Konsequenzen. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt --->Bewußtsein * ROTH Gerhard, PRINZ Wolfgang (Hrsg., 1996) Kopfarbeit. Gehirnfunktionen und kognitive Leistungen. Spektrum Neurowissenschaften1996, 512 S., Geb. DM 78,- ISBN 3-86025-256-9 @ A Angst als Motor des Denkens: gespeichert in yyy 018.2emotionen ---> Hirnforschung * ROTHACKER E (1938/656.A) Die Schichten der Persönlichkeit. Bouvier6.A, Bonn --> schichtenlehre * ROTHACKER E (1966) Zur Genealogie des menschl. Bewußtseins. Bouvierx.A, Bonn * ROTHMANN Ralf (19 ??) Flieh, mein Freund!. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main; 278 Seiten; 39,80 DEM. * ROTT C, OSWALD F (1989) Kompetenz im Alter. Beiträge zur Verl. Liechtenstein, Vaduz. ----> @ III. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1988 -zitabel -->In: ROTT C, OSWALD F (1989) Kompetenz im Alter. Beiträge zur III. Gerontologischen Woche Heidelberg 1988. Verlag Liechtenstein, Vaduz. Seite * Rotter (1966) ?? zum Selbstkonzept: externale vs internale Kontrolle * ROTTLEUTHNER-LUTTER Margret (1989) Ehescheidung. In: NAVE-HERZ, MARKEFKA (1989) HB der Familien- und Jugendforschung. S. 607-623 * ROWE David (1998) Genetik und Sozialisation. Beltz-Verlag, Weinheim; 276 Seiten; 68 Mark. * ROY N u.a. (1976) Introduction to Nursing, an Adaptation Model. Prentice Hall, Englewood Cliffs N.J. * RUBENSTEIN LZ (1990) Assessment Instruments. In: Merck Manual of Geriatrics (1990) beinhaltet verschiedene Beispiele! * RUBENSTEIN, L.Z. et al. 1984 Effectiveness of a geriatric evaluation unit. New Englang Journal Med. 311 (1984), 1664-167O. * Rubinstein, Robert L. (1986) Singular Paths: Old Men Living Alone, New York aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Rubinstein, Robert L. (1992) Anthropological Methods in Gerontological Research: Entering the Realm of Meaning, in: Journal of Aging Studies, 6 (1992) 1, S. 57—66 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Rubinstein, Robert, L.; Kilbride, Janet C.; Nagy, Sha ron (1992) Elders Living Alone: Frailty and the Cerception of Choice, New York aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Rubinstein, Robert L. (1986) Singular Paths: Old Men Living Alone, New York aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Rubinstein, Roberto, Karen A.; Kimboko, Criscilla J. (1989) Friendships in Later Life—Definitions and Maintenance Patterns, in: International Journal of Aging & Human Development, 28 (1989) 1, S. 9—19 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Rückert 1984 ns-verbrechen vor Gericht. HD. * RÜCKERT W, ZIMMERMANN (1978) Messung derPflegebedürftigkeit (Weiterentw. aus Bergener ua)(siehe ATL-Testliste) * RÜCKRIEM Georg, STARY J, Franck N (1992) Die Technik wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens. UTB Verlag Ferdinand Schöningh Paderborn, München, Wien, Zürich. 7. aktualisierte Auflage -->geforsch * RUDINGER G (1972) Diss. über die Entwicklung der Intelligenz im Lebenslauf: Intelligenz = Bildungsgrad und ökonomische Ressourcen wirken sich bis ins höchste Alter aus - biographischer Einfluß * RUDINGER G, Lantermann ED (1980) Soziale Bedingungen der Intelligenz im Alter. ZfG 13, 433-441 * Rudinger, Georg; Thomae, Hans (1990) The Bonn Longitudinal Study of Aging: Coping, life adjustment, and life satisfaction. In Baltes, P * RÜDINGER Elisabeth, RÖCKL Hiltrude (1983) Pschische Belastung beim Krankenpflegepersonal im Intensivbereich. Die Schwester/der Pfleger, 22(11/82 bis 2/83), S. -116.Bd19.10 * RUDOLF Gerhard A E (1993) Depression und höheres Lebensalter. Die Entwicklung des Wissensstandes, Probleme und Perspektiven der psychiatrischen Forschung (11, 292 S. mit 3 Abb. und 7 Tab. (3-534-12140-6) DM 79,- * RÜGER U (1984) Neurotische und reale Angst . Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen * RÜRUP Bert (1993) Deutsch¬land 2000. In: Klose HU (Hrsg.) Der alte Kontinent. forum demographie und politik. S. 154-172 * RÜRUP Bert, SESSELMEIER Werner (1993a) Schrump fende und alternde deutsche Bevölkerung, Arbeits marktpolitische Cerspektiven und Optionen, in: Klose, Hans-Ulrich (Hrsg.) Altern und Gesellschaft. Antworten auf den demographischen Wandel, Köln, S. 27—50 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * RÜRUP Bert, SESSELMEIER Werner (1994) Zu den wich tigsten Auswirkungen von Einwanderung auf Arbeits markt und Sozialversicherung, in: forum demographie und politik Nr. 5, Februar 1994, S. 64—89 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * RÜRUP Bert, SESSELMEIER Werner (1993b) Die demo graphische Entwicklung Deutschlands: Risiken, Chancen, politische Optionen, in: Aus Colitik und Zeitgeschichte, Beilage zur Wochenzeitung " Das Car lament", B 44 (1993) vom 20. 10. 1993, S. 3—15 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * RUFFIÉ Jacques, SOURNIA JC (1987) Die Seuchen in der Geschichte der Menschheit. Klett-Cotta. Vao Ruff ---> pest * Ruland, Franz (1994) Die langfristige Sicherung der Renten, in: Deutsche Rentenversicherung, Heft 3—4, S. 213—227 aus_1_AB_d_BR* * Rustemeyer ab 197O * RUTEMANN Ursula 1993 Aggression und Gewalt im AH. Verständnishilfen, Lösungswege … Recom, Basel. * RYFF (1982) zu: Konstanz des Selbstbildes * RYYNÄNEN OP, KIVELÄ SL, HONKANEN R (1991) Times, places, and mechanisms of falls among the elderly. ZfG 24:154-161 * (19 89) . --> * * * ---- noch NACHPRÜFEN BZW. EINFÜGEN *BECK-GERNSHEIM Elisabeth (1999) Juden, Deutsche und andere Erinnerungslandschaften - Im Dschungel der ethnischen Kategorien Suhrkamp Verlag, Edition Zweite Moderne; Frankfurt a. M. 1999; 281 S., 30,- DM ---> einwanderungsland D, migration *BUYER Otto (1990) Erwartungen an die Dienstübergabe. In: Deutsche Krankenpflege-Zeitschrift 9/1990, Stuttgart, Kohlhammer, 674-677 *Cuskas, Geza von (1993) Aktuelle Entwicklungen der Zusatzversorgung, in: Betriebliche Altersversorgung, Folge 5/93, S. 169—1~2 aus_1_AB_d_BR* *Ekman I, Segesten K (1995) Deputed power of medical control. The hidden message in the ritual of oral shift reports. In: Journal of Advanced Nursing 22(5)1995, 1006-1011 ---> Übergabe *Fuhrmann Susanne, Trill Roland, Witzenberger Monika (1987) Ein Element der Kommunikation im Pflegebereich: die Dienstübergabe. In: Krankenpflege, Heft 9/1987. Eschborn, Deutscher Berufsverband für Krankenpflege, 350-354 *McMahon R (1990) Communication. what are we saying?... shift handover reports. In: Nursing-Times 1990 Jul 25-31; 86(30), 38-40 ---> Übergabe *Parker J, Gardner G, Wiltshire J (1992) Handover. The collective narrative of nursing practice. In: Australian Journal of Advanced Nursing 1992 Mar-May; 9(3), 31-37 ---> Übergabe *ROWE David (1998) Genetik und Sozialisation. Beltz-Verlag, Weinheim; 276 Seiten; 68 Mark. *RUETZ Michael (199) 1968 - Ein Zeitalter wird besichtigt. Verlag Zweitausendeins, Frankfurt/Main; 387 Seiten; 44 Mark. ---> Geschichte BRD *Schmidtbauer Petra (1996) Kritische Betrachtung der Übergabe am Bett. In: Pflege Zeitschrift, Dokumentation, 49. Jahrg. Heft 5/1996, Stuttgart: Kohlhammer *SEEMANN Jacob (19 ??) Wir werden alle älter. Roman. Verlag Tordis Stöckmann, Oldenburg; 109 Seiten, 29,80 DEM. * Sherlock C (1995) The patient handover: a study of its form, function and efficiency. In: Nursing-Standard (NURS-STAND) 1995 Sep 20-26; 9(52), 33-36 ---> Übergabe *SIGG Rolf (19 ??) Warum Menschen freiwillig aus dem Leben gehen. Eine Dokumentation der Menschlichkeit. Edition Tau & Tau Type, Bad Sauerbrunn (Österreich); 288 Seiten; 36 DEM. *SONNE Werner, EHUDIN Mort (199) Es war einmal in Deutschland. Roman. Berlin Verlag, Berlin; 439 Seiten; 44 Mark. ---> Geschichte BRD STERN Fritz (199) Verspielte Größe. Essays zur deutschen Geschichte des 20. Jahrhunderts. Beck Verlag, München; 316 Seiten; 22 Mark. ---> Geschichte BRD *THRÄNHARDT Dietrich (199) Geschichte der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Suhrkamp Verlag, Frankfurt/Main; 386 Seiten; 24,80 Mark. ---> Geschichte BRD *ZINN Karl Georg (1999) Sozialstaat in der Krise. Zur Rettung eines Jahrhundertprojekts. Aufbau Taschenbuch Verlag, Berlin 1999; 117 Seiten ---> Traditionelle Rezeptur zur Sanierung des Sozialstaats: Beschäftigungspolitik. Siehe auch — Lit.Angaben A-H — Lit.Angaben S-Z — * Bücher_zum_Themenbereich_Biografie * Bibliografie Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Buch